The Howling Wolves Vacation to PBS Town
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike, June, and Dee Dee see sign-ups in school to visit a place known as PBS Town. As they haven't been there before, they decide to sign up along with the other members of their group as they visit a brand new world filled with excitement and adventure, especially the iconic siblings known as Dash and Dot who represent their hometown.
1. National Howling Wolves Vacation

It seemed to be a slow day around Cartoon Network City, especially in school with not a lot going on. However, when some of the students passed in the hallway, there seemed to be a post on the bulletin board which was a sign-up sheet to visit a town known as PBS.

"PBS Town?" June asked as she stood with Dee Dee and Mike.

"Oh, Otto told me that he knows a girl there named Maya Santos." Mike commented.

"I've never been there." June said.

"Ooh, we should sign-up!" Dee Dee suggested. "It could be a Howling Wolves vacation!"

"Hmm... You know what, Dee Dee? That's not a bad idea." Mike replied.

"Yeah." June agreed.

"If anyone else isn't too busy of course..." Mike said.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." June smiled.

"Yeah." Mike smiled back to that.

Mike, June, and Dee Dee signed their names and went back down the hallway.

"Let's talk to the group about that." Mike suggested.

"Right." June and Dee Dee agreed.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

"PBS Town?" Duncan asked. "That place is for babies!"

"Duncan, my cousin Becky Botsford lives there!" Double D pouted.

"Exactly!" Duncan replied.

"Come on, Duncan, don't you wanna get out of town for a little while?" Justine asked.

"Pass." Duncan muttered.

"Suit yourself." June rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going." Abby decided.

"Huh?!" Duncan asked her. "Have you gone completely loco?!"

"I just wanna get out of town for a while." Abby shrugged in defense.

"If you do this, Duncan, then I can convince Principal Skarr to clean up yours and Abby's permanent records." Mike suggested.

"You'd do that for us?" Duncan asked.

"I can try, but you'd have to come with us and do one good deed." Mike said.

Duncan gave her a look.

"Do you want a clean record or not?" Mike asked, giving him the same look.

"Fine... I'm in." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Great," Mike replied. "Now come on, guys, this could be a Howling Wolves' vacation."

"Well, it's nice to have a vacation." Jo had to admit.

"You gonna come too, Cindy?" Mike asked.

"I guess," Cindy shrugged. "My parents wanna spend some time alone anyway, so it's just been me and Sledge in my room whenever I have homework."

"What about the rest of you guys?" Mike asked the others.

"Sure." Jo said.

"Did Jo just agree to something without an argument?!" Eddy's eyes widened. "It's the Apocalypse! Run for your lives!"

"If you can live up to your promise, then I can as well." Jo replied.

"We can," Mike said. "Right, guys?"

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"You better live up to that promise, I'm not in the mood for any crap." Jo warned.

"Isn't that always her mood?" Dee Dee tilted her head.

"Dee Dee, oh, man, you say the craziest things ever." Cindy chuckled as she smiled sheepishly while covering Dee Dee's mouth.

"Whatever..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"So, are you guys all cool with signing up?" Mike asked.

"Definitely," Justine said. "Maybe I can do some shopping and buy some cute outfits."

"Great," Mike said. "Gets us out of town for a while since nothing's really going on lately."

"Yeah, it's been kinda quiet." June agreed.

"Just think you guys, look at what we won't have to deal with." Eddy said.

"Eddy's right," Sammy said. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

"My cousins Caillou and Rosie live there." Ed smiled.

"They love Ed and me!" Dee Dee added.

"Aaaand there's the whiny brat no one likes." Eddy muttered about Caillou.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"Well, it's true." Eddy shrugged.

"How soon until we go?" Jo asked.

"The docks have a boat going for there tomorrow around noonish." Mike replied.

"Great, gives us plenty of time to pack up," Justine said. "Come on, Justin. You're helping me pack up some of my cuter outfits."

"I'm doing what now?!" Justin's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Justine asked. "You love helping me."

"I do... But... Erm... I'm not that good at picking out outfits." Justin told her.

"You can just try," Justine said. "Come on!"

"I don't know, Justine..." Justin said.

"And cue the puppy dog pout." Cindy commented.

Justine then did that to get her twin brother to agree with her.

"It always works," Cindy smirked to that. "Maybe I should do that with Penn whenever I want something."

* * *

And so, time had passed, and school was over, and they were free for the next week for vacation, and they got ready to go to visit PBS Town. Mike looked at her phone to check the time as she was at the docks, waiting for her friends. Little by little, everyone was coming to meet up before they would leave town for the week.

"Hey, guys, right on time," Mike said. "Let's get-"

"Wait for us!" Two voices called which had two familiar blurs of red and green flying right past them.

"Uhh...?" Mike blinked.

"Sorry, Mike. Brick wants to come with us." Justine said to the young tomboy.

"Yeah, to see Emmy." Eddy smirked.

"Shut up!" Brick glared while blushing.

"Well, you can come too, Brick, as long as you promise not to cause too much trouble." Mike told the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Would I do that?" Brick shrugged innocently.

"Yes, you would." Buttercup told him.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?" Cindy asked the Powerpuff Girl.

"She wants to see Max." Brick replied.

"Hey!" Buttercup glared.

"Well, it's true, Butt-Head." Brick smirked.

"Well, you're coming to see Emmy, dum-dum!" Buttercup retorted.

"Heeey!" Brick glared.

The two then got into a fight cloud.

Mike then whistled to make the two of them stop. "No fighting each other during our vacation, understand?" she then scolded.

"Okay." Brick and Buttercup replied.

"I mean it, guys, I don't want us to get in trouble just because of you guys or you trying to kill each other." Mike replied.

The boat soon came and docked out which meant that it was time for them to go.

"Mike, should someone keep an eye on you-know-who?" Eddy suggested.

"Jo?" Mike asked.

"No, our favorite Hulk couple." Eddy replied.

"Ah, don't worry about them, they should be fine," Mike told her. "Jayna and Sky said that they would watch them to make sure that they don't cause any damage to PBS Town."

"I hope you're right." Eddy replied.

* * *

Everyone then got into the boat and sat down after setting their suitcases down.

"Jeez, Justine, what's in your suitcase, your house?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan, a girl's always gotta prepare herself for a vacation." Justine replied.

"Oh, so it's all right when _you_ say it..." Duncan then muttered about that.

Cindy soon took out a camera and took pictures.

"What's with the camera, Cin?" Mike asked.

"Oh, just to have memories from this vacation." Cindy replied.

Mike nodded and looked out as the city faded away as the boat docked away so that they could go visit PBS Town to see what it was all about.


	2. Welcome to PBS Town

Double D soon groaned as his face started to turn green.

"What's wrong with you?" Alexandra asked him.

"I'm feeling seasick." Double D groaned.

"Then keep away from me!" Alexandra groaned to him. "I don't wanna get my new shoes puked on!"

Double D just groaned in response.

"Okay, Alexandra, whatever you say," Eddy laughed nervously. "Please don't get mad."

"Why? You think I'm gonna turn into my Hulk form, don't you?" Alexandra replied.

"Duh." Eddy shrugged.

Alexandra just glared at him. This made Eddy smile nervously and run off. Alexandra then just shook her head to that as Dee Dee whistled while steering the helm like Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie. Jo just glanced at her, but didn't say anything as Dee Dee tapped her foot while whistling her little tune.

"What are you whistling?" Henry asked Dee Dee.

"Mickey Mouse's Steamboat Willie," Dee Dee smiled. "Care to join me?"

Henry shrugged. "I guess."

"Take it away!" Dee Dee smiled.

Henry then joined Dee Dee in whistling while Cindy put on her headphones to block out the sound. Ed then started to whistle too which made Henry stop.

"You two can whistle to your heart's content, but, um, I'm gonna go check on Double D." Henry said to them.

"Okay." Ed and Dee Dee smiled innocently.

* * *

Jo looked around, making sure that no one was watching. She then went over and opened one of her suitcases, revealing her two dogs. "You guys okay in there?" she asked them softly.

"Are we there yet?" Cleo asked. "Oh, riding in a boat like this brings back memories whenever I would travel with Mrs. Diller..." she then shuddered. "But most of them were for stupid dog shows."

"No, not yet." Jo told them.

'Well, I'm hungry." Cleo said.

"You're always hungry," Jo replied. "You okay, Steve?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little nauseous." Steve said.

"We should be almost there by now." Jo said to her dogs, giving Steve some medicine, and giving Cleo a bone.

"Oh, this is just gonna be so great seeing Clifford and T-Bone again!" Cleo beamed.

"All right, guys, it shouldn't be too much longer now." Jo said as she tried to hide them.

"Hey, Jo." Mike's voice said.

Jo yelped and then hid her dogs in her suitcase.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked her.

"Oh, yes," Jo replied. "I was just making sure that I had everything in my suitcase."

"Uh-huh..." Mike replied like she suspected something.

"Okay, okay," Jo then sighed in defeat. "I have Cleo and Steve in one of my suitcases because I want them to come along. Especially Cleo since she wants to see her old dog friends."

'Why didn't you just say so?" Mike shrugged it off.

"You're not mad?" Jo asked.

"Jo, you think that you're the only one who brought your pets?" Mike replied. "I've brought mine, and so has Cindy, Sky, the Wonder Twins, the Nelsons, and maybe even the Reid twins."

"Phew!" Jo soon breathed in relief from that.

"Did you really think that was gonna be a problem?" Mike asked.

"A little." Jo shrugged.

"Don't worry. Nobody is gonna say anything." Mike reassured her.

"Does that mean we can come out?" Sledgehammer asked as he popped out of Cindy's bag.

"Yes." Mike smiled.

"All right, guys, all clear!" Sledgehammer called out.

The other pets soon came out to join the party, even though Steve looked sick to his stomach.

"Ah... Fresh air." Sledgehammer smiled as he cracked his back and his neck.

"We're not in town yet, Sledgehammer." Mike replied.

"Close enough." Sledgehammer shrugged.

"So, uh, you say that lions run the library?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I looked the town up to do some research," Jo said, showing her the Facebook page for the PBS Town library to show a lion family. "They're very friendly though from what I've read."

" _You_ did research?" Eddy asked.

"Well, duh!" Jo replied.

"And rumor has it that there's a creepy old guy who wants to be your neighbor." Abby said.

"Well, he's definitely not gonna be my neighbor." Eddy replied.

"What ever happened to giving new people a chance?" June replied. "Need I remind you of most of the people we meet?"

"Good point," Eddy said. "Do you always have to be right?"

"Yes, we always have to give people a chance." June replied.

"All right, all right!" Eddy replied.

"I hope that we meet the Sesame Street gang." Dee Dee smiled.

"You can, I'll catch up later." Jo replied in deadpan about meeting the Sesame Street gang.

"Ooh, maybe we can meet the Teletubbies." Ed smiled hopefully.

"How old are you two supposed to be?" Jo rolled her eyes. "Not three!"

"Jo, you promised..." Mike replied.

"Just sayin'." Jo shrugged.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to meeting Becky's friend Violet," Cindy said. "She's really into Art just like me, and she's very creative."

"Yes, Violet is a very sweet girl," Double D told Cindy. "I'm sure you two will get along."

"Thanks, Double D," Cindy replied. "Say, do you know how much further we have?"

"Well, according to the wind pressure, and the engine from the boat, I'd say we'll probably arrive there in fifteen minutes." Double D informed.

"Great..." Cindy said. "We could all use a little change of scenery. Jo, I hear that your little sister knows someone here? Emily Elizabeth?"

"Yeah," Jo replied. "She owns a big red dog she named Clifford."

"And he's my best friend." Cleo added.

"Well, I'm sure you'll love seeing him again." Cindy smiled to the poodle.

* * *

After a while, they soon saw the dock and the town.

"There it is, gang!" Mike pointed out. "PBS Town!"

Everyone soon came out on the deck to see it up close. There seemed to be two kids, an older boy with a younger girl, who seemed to be there to greet them.

"Those kids are green!" Ed gasped. "Are they zombies?"

"I'm sure they aren't, Ed." Mike told him.

"Are they aliens?" Ed asked.

"Ed, shut up." Eddy grumbled.

"But why are they green?" Dee Dee asked.

"Because, Dee Dee, now don't bug them about it." June replied.

"Hmm... Okay!" Dee Dee shrugged.

"Are you guys the students from Cartoon Network City?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we are, and who are you?" Mike replied.

"I'm Dash Theerel, and this is my little sister, Dot." The boy introduced.

"Hi, there." Dot smiled.

"Um, hello there," Mike smiled back. "I guess you've heard about us?"

"In a way, yes." Dash nodded.

"Do you like ponies?" Dee Dee asked the little girl.

"I love ponies!" Dot beamed.

"Friends of yours?" Dash asked.

"More or less, yeah," Mike said. "I think Dee Dee likes your sister already."

"Yeah, I could say the same thing about Dot." Dash smiled.

"I hope you guys don't mind that we brought our pets." Mike said to the siblings.

"Not at all," Dash replied. "I hope that you guys enjoy your stay."

Mike smiled as Dash and Dot seemed nice enough.

"Where are you guys going to stay?" Dot asked.

"You got a hotel?" Mike asked.

"Sure, it's not too far away from the apartment building and pet store that Mr. and Mrs. Santos own." Dash said, showing them the way.

"Do you guys have a mall?" Justine asked.

"Of course," Dash smiled. "What town doesn't?"

"I think I'm gonna check out the library." Cindy said.

"Oh, my best friend Leona lives there with her family!" Dot beamed.

"I'm gonna visit Becky and her family, you wanna come, June?" Double D said.

"Sure!" June replied.

"Come on, Cleo, let's see if we can find your old friends." Jo told her dog.

"Yeah!" Cleo beamed as she ran around in excitement. "I haven't seen them in so long!"

"I hope that they like me." Steve said.

"I don't see why not," Cleo replied. "They are really awesome. Hey, can our other animal friends come too?"

"Can we, Cin?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Sure, but you better behave." Cindy told him.

"When have I not behaved?" Sledgehammer asked. "Don't answer that."

"See you later." Cindy said as she went to the library while Sledgehammer climbed onto Cleo's head.

Steve was seen walking on two legs and was breathing in and out of a paper bag since he felt seasick earlier.

"Dee Dee, do you want to see my cousins Caillou and Rosie?" Ed smiled to his girlfriend.

"Okay!" Dee Dee smiled back.

"I guess everyone's gonna do their own thing," Mike said. "We should meet somewhere though for lunch."

"Good idea," June replied before turning to the siblings. "Hey, Dash, Dot, do you know where the best place is to eat around here?"

"You could come to my friend Charley's dad's place," Dot suggested with a smile. "He makes really good food."

"Great! Uh... Where's that?" Mike asked.

"Down there." Dot pointed near the end of the docks closer to the town to show a restaurant with a Jamaican boy and an older man who must have been his father.

"The best food ever." Dash smiled.

"All right, you guys, we'll meet down there around noon," Mike told her group. "Now, let's have some fun!"

"Right!" The group agreed.

Everyone then split up to go do their own thing to explore PBS Town.


	3. Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

"Do you like ballet?" Dee Dee asked.

"Probably not as much as Angelina." Dot smiled.

* * *

At the park, the kids was playing and so were the animals. Sitting on the bench was Jane Read, reading her book. Unknown to her, Kate was crawling away from her mother.

"Wanna take a walk down the park?" Alexandra asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." Henry replied.

The two teens then took a walk.

"It's great to get out of the city for a while." Alexandra smiled.

Kate cooed and looked up to them.

"Huh?" Henry asked before bending down and picking up the baby girl with a smile. "Where'd you come from, sweetheart?"

Kate giggled, clapping her hands.

"I guess she wandered from her mom." Henry guessed.

"Where would we find her mother though?" Alexandra wondered.

Kate smiled up to the two teenagers, even if she had no idea what they were saying.

"Come on, let's find her mom." Henry suggested.

Kate babbled and giggled to them. Jane smiled as she read her book before looking to the sandbox and gasped that her baby daughter was missing.

"Uh, excuse me? Is this your baby?" Alexandra asked.

"Kate!" Jane gasped and soon took her baby back. "Oh, Kate, you scared me!"

"I guess she crawled a bit too far away." Henry said to the woman.

"Oh, thank you," Jane said to them. "Thank you, you two."

"Oh, it's no problem." Henry replied.

"Say, are you two busy tonight?" Jane asked them. "I need a babysitter for my kids for a couple of hours. I will pay you both $20 each."

"Well, sure... If it's okay with you, Henry." Alexandra replied before looking to her boyfriend.

"I watch over my nine younger siblings all the time," Henry said. "How much trouble can two kids be?"

"How many kids do you have?" Alexandra asked.

"Three," Jane smiled. "Kate, you've already met, and I have a son in third grade named Arthur and another daughter in preschool named DW."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Henry smiled back.

"Thank you, I'll see you around 5:00," Jane smiled as she handed them a piece of paper. "Here's my address."

"Sounds good," Alexandra smiled. "See you then, Mrs... Um...?"

"Read," Jane replied. "Jane Read."

"See you then, Mrs. Read." Alexandra then said.

"Thank you again, kids," Jane smiled. "I'll see you later."

Kate then babbled and waved to the two teenagers.

"Bye-Bye~" Alexandra cooed to Baby Kate.

"I think she liked you." Henry smiled to his girlfriend.

"I know, we should have a kid." Alexandra smiled back.

Henry's eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"I meant in the future, silly." Alexandra told him.

"Uh... Right..." Henry replied. "Maybe..."

"Come on. Let's keep walking." Alexandra said.

"Okay." Henry replied.

They soon came in through the park as it seemed to be a beautiful day for the kids. There seemed to be a group of kids around Kindergarten age who were playing together which Alexandra found to be adorable.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexandra told him.

* * *

Dot soon took Dee Dee's hand, and took her to the dance school where the ballerinas were, such as the girl known as Angelina who loved to dance ballet more than anything else in the world.

"Angelina, over here!" Dot called out.

The ballerina mouse soon smiled and came over. "Hi, Dot, who's your friend?"

"Angelina, this is Dee Dee, she's from Cartoon Network City." Dot smiled.

"Well, hello there, Dee Dee, it's nice to meet you." Angelina smiled to Dee Dee.

"HELLO!" Dee Dee smiled back.

"She loves to dance ballet like you do." Dot told Angelina.

"Really?" Angelina asked. "Well... I'm not sure if you can join class or not, but I'll have to ask Miss Lilly. She's my teacher."

"My teacher's name is Miss Holly Babcock," Dee Dee smiled. "She's very nice."

"Would you like to come inside?" Angelina invited.

"Okay!" Dee Dee smiled as she went inside with Dot and Angelina to see the dance school up close. "Ooh... Pretty~"

"Miss Lilly! Miss Lilly!" Angelina called out.

"What is it? Oh, hello, Angelina darling~" An older mouse woman dressed majestic green clothing smiled to her best student.

"Miss Lilly, there's a girl named Dee Dee who is visiting town, do you think maybe she could join the class?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, darling, I'd be more than happy to have her around," Miss Lilly smiled. "You know I always say, the more the merrier."

"Yay!" Dee Dee beamed to that.

"Now, let's see what you can do, my darling." Miss Lilly told her.

"Ooh! Lots of things! Watch me!" Dee Dee beamed as a spotlight shined down on her and she began to dance her best dances that she learned back in dance school back in the city.

Angelina and Miss Lilly clapped.

"Wonderful, darling!" Miss Lilly approved.

"I've found another best friend." Angelina smiled.

"Yay!" Dee Dee beamed before hugging Angelina out of excitement. "Best friends!"

Dot smiled at this and she yelped as Dee Dee grabbed her too and hugged her.

"Two best friends!" Dee Dee giggled.

Angelina and Dot smiled, though Angelina's seemed to be nervous while Dot looked joyful.

"Wonderful, my darlings," Miss Lilly smiled to that. "Oh, Dee Dee, my dear, I just know that you will make a fine addition to my dance class."

"Thank you, Miss Lilly!" Dee Dee beamed.

* * *

Double D and June were in front of the Botsford household and knocked on the door.

"I hope that she's home." Double D said.

There was singing heard and eventually, a woman came to the door.

"Hello, Aunt Sally." Double D greeted.

"Oh! Hello there, Eddward, so good to see you~" Sally beamed and hugged him good and tight. "Oh, just look at you, you're getting so biiig~"

"Guh! It's good to see you too, Aunt Sally." Double D grunted.

"Now, who is this beautiful young lady?" Sally smiled.

"This is my girlfriend, Juniper Lee." Double D introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Botsford." Double D greeted.

"Oh, hello there, dear," Sally smiled. "It's so cute that little Eddward has a girlfriend."

June chuckled as she soon came inside with Double D and they looked inside of the house to see a seven-year-old boy on the couch, appearing to be playing video games with a monkey.

"TJ, look who's here," Sally smiled. "It's your cousin Eddward."

"Oh... Hey." TJ waved.

"Hello, TJ," Double D smiled. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just playing the new WordGirl video game against Bob and I'm totally gonna get the new high score," TJ smirked before seeing June. "Say, who's the chick?"

"This is my girlfriend, Juniper Lee, but you can call her June." Double D introduced.

"Hey, kid," June said. "You remind me of my own little brother."

"Maybe he'd like to join the WordGirl fan club," TJ smirked. "I am the founder, President, and honorary member."

"He's more interested in Boomfist, but I can ask him later when I get back home." June said.

"Whatever." TJ shrugged while still playing the video game with Bob.

"Where's Becky?" Double D asked his aunt.

"She's getting ready to go to the library later with some friends," Sally smiled. "She's in her room right now."

"May we go see her?" Double D asked.

"Well, sure you can!" Sally smiled.

* * *

Double D and June then went upstairs and knocked on the door.

Becky poked her head out and she then beamed. "Double D!"

"Becky!" Double D smiled back before hugging his cousin.

"It's good to see you," Becky smiled. "Say, who's your friend?"

"My girlfriend, Juniper Lee." Double D replied.

"But you can call me June for short." June added.

"Salutations, June." Becky smiled.

"Hello." June smiled back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Becky asked them.

"Actually, we're staying here in PBS Town for about a week." Double D said.

"What for?" Becky wondered.

"Just a little vacation." June replied.

"Oh, well, I hope that you have fun," Becky smiled. "This town can be fun sometimes."

"Well, we can try." June replied.

"You about ready for the library?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet Maya, Miguel, and Violet there for a project we have over our vacation." Becky replied.

"How are you and Miguel doing?" Double D asked.

"We're doing really great." Becky beamed.

"He's not getting tongue-tied, is he?" June smirked.

"Not a whole lot, I guess Maya gave him some help," Becky replied. "I'm kinda glad to be over Scoops. He was a good friend, but I guess I could do better than him."

"Uh, that kid writes your school newspaper, right?" June asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Becky nodded.

"Our friend Cindy writes for the school newspaper back home too." Double D informed.

"Cindy seems like an interesting girl." Becky said.

"She can be," June replied. "Mind if we go to the library with you?"

"Not at all, I'd like the company." Becky smiled.

They soon went downstairs as Bob and TJ continued to play the WordGirl video game which made Becky roll her eyes about her younger brother's infatuation with WordGirl.

"Man, WordGirl is so awesome," TJ smiled. "I want to be her sidekick just like in my dreams!"

"Oh, TJ, can't you ever be infatuated with something else?" Becky sighed to her younger brother.

"Who's infatuated? I just like WordGirl a whole lot." TJ replied.

"That's what _infatuated_ means," Becky told him before explaining. "To be infatuated with someone or something, that means obsessed or liking something to a great degree, almost passionately."

June looked around as she heard a ringing sound.

"Uh, are you okay?" Becky asked her.

"I just thought I heard something." June shrugged.

"Mom! We're heading to the library!" Becky called out.

"Okay, dear, have fun!" Sally called back.

"Boring." TJ rolled his eyes.

Becky scoffed to her younger brother and soon left with Double D and June.

* * *

At the Mall, Justine just came out with a couple of bags. "Boy, this Mall has the best stores." She smiled.

"Are we done yet?" Justin asked his twin sister.

"Hmm..." Justine looked around. "Maybe I should get my hair done."

"Oy... Why did I agree to come with you?" Justin complained.

"Because you love your little sister?" Justine replied.

"I don't remember my little sister being this annoying." Justin muttered.

"What'd you say?" Justine asked.

"I said 'Coming!'." Justin smiled innocently as he followed after his twin sister.

"No, really, Justin," Justine beamed. "Thank you for coming with me on this trip. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, I guess." Justin said to her, though he was happy that she was happy.

Their conversation stopped when they heard a camera click.

"Hey!" Justine yelped.

"Who's the wise guy?" Justin demanded.

"Bro, you don't think the Red Guy might have family here, do you?" Justine asked. "I mean, that time when he wanted to make Cow a model..."

"Ah, Sis, don't be silly," Justin told her before looking around as someone seemed to be following them with a camera. "Okay, come on out, I know you're out there!" he then called out.

Behind the tree was an Asian boy wearing a reporter hat, carrying a camera and a notepad.

"Who the heck are you?" Justin asked.

"The name's Todd Ming, but everybody calls me Scoops." The boy replied.

"Why are you following us?" Justine asked.

"I heard that the famous models Justin and Justine Reid were here, so I wanted to take pictures of you guys." Scoops said as he took a picture of Justine.

Justine winced and rubbed her eyes from the camera flash.

"You wanna cool it with that camera? You're gonna blind somebody!" Justin told him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," Scoops smiled. "So fascinating to see you two up close. My mother reads magazines of you sometimes whenever she's at the Hair Salon."

"Um, well, thank you, Scoops, it's nice to meet you, I guess..." Justine smiled bashfully.

"Wait 'til the ZOOM Kids hear about this." Scoops said as he kept taking pictures.

"Okay, you can stop!" Justin begged.

Scoops was still taking pictures with a smile. Justin soon took the camera away.

"Hey." Scoops pouted.

"Dude, we told you to stop, if someone tells you to stop, you should before someone gets hurt." Justin told the younger boy.

"So many shots..." Justine groaned as she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry..." Scoops said. "It really is cool to meet you though."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, but ease up on the camera work," Justin told him, giving his camera back. "You seem to take your school newspaper job a bit too seriously."

"It's a habit." Scoops shrugged.

"Well, here's 20 bucks, go nuts." Justin told him to send him away.

"Wow, thanks! Oh, boy, I can't wait to tell the ZOOM Kids!" Scoops beamed before walking away.

"Who do you think the ZOOM Kids are?" Justine asked.

"I don't know, as long as he keeps that camera to himself, I'm happy." Justin replied.

"I sure hope so," Justine said. "Those flashes hurt my eyes."

They then continued to walk along to enjoy the sights and sounds of the PBS Mall, and soon came the hair salon where a monkey girl appeared to be who had red braided pigtails in a purple dress who was looking through a magazine to see what she wanted her hair to look like.

"I'll be but a minute." Justine told her twin brother.

"I know, I know..." Justin sighed as he was kind of dragged along.

"Why don't you pick a new outfit or something?" Justine suggested.

"Whatever I want?" Justin asked. "You won't get mad?"

"Nope." Justine promised.

"Well... All right... Can you take care of all your new stuff though?" Justin asked.

"Well... Okay, since I'll be here." Justine smiled.

Justin set the stuff down, and stretched his arms since they felt stiff and sore and soon went to pick out a new outfit for himself.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Justine asked.

"Sure." The monkey girl allowed her to.

Justine smiled and sat with her. "My name's Justine."

"The name is Mary Alice Crosswire, but call me Muffy." The monkey girl replied.

"Aloha, Muffy." Justine smiled.

"Ooh... You've been to Hawaii, I see." Muffy commented.

"Actually, I was _born_ in Hawaii." Justine clarified.

"Oh, all right then," Muffy smiled. "I've always wanted to go there. Maybe this Christmas I can go with Mummy and Daddy."

"Maybe," Justine shrugged with a small smile. "I've lived there for a while."

"Ooh... You must tell me." Muffy smiled back.

Justine smiled and nodded as she was talking to Muffy as Justin was getting a new outfit.

* * *

"Hmm... Decisions, decisions... Maybe I should get a new jacket?" Justin pondered to himself.

"Do you need any help?" Someone asked him.

Justin turned around and saw a teenage girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. "Oh, um, hi there, Miss...?"

"Julie Kasier," The blonde girl replied. "I sometimes babysit Cailou and Rosie."

"You must have a lot of patience and tolerance." Justin muttered to himself about having to babysit a brat like Caillou.

"Well, do you want my honest opinon?" Julie replied. "He kinda drives me crazy sometimes, but I didn't say anything, so I quit from babysitting for him and I work here now."

"You must've liked his parents." Justin said.

"Yeah, they were nice, and Rosie was such a sweetie, I'll admit that." Julie smiled.

"Yeah, Rosie's a good kid," Justin smiled back. "Too bad she has a whiny brat for a brother."

"I bet you have siblings like that." Julie replied.

"Uh, I'll tell you later, just passing by to find an outfit, I'm a bit exhausted since I had to have a shopping trip with my sister." Justin shrugged.

"You too, huh?" Julie replied. "I have to do the same thing with my sister, Jeannie."

"Older or younger?" Justin asked.

"Younger," Julie said. "She's a year younger than me, and let me tell you, she's the worst babysitter of all time. All she does is talk to her friends on the phone."

"Hm... I see..." Justin replied. "I feel like I've heard someone talk about her before, but I don't think anyone could be a worse babysitter than Vicky."

"Nobody is worse than Vicky." Julie said.

"Yeah, you're right." Justin agreed.

"Come on, I'll help you pick out an outfit." Julie smiled.

"Uh, thanks, Julie." Justin said as he followed the blonde girl.

Julie smiled as she looked at the jackets before bringing out a black jacket for him to try on. Justin then tried on the jacket.

"How does it look?" Julie asked.

Justin soon looked in the mirror. "That does look nice."

"Try these on." Julie said, now giving him a blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Sure." Justin smiled.

Julie smiled back as Justin went to try on the new clothes, he seemed to like Julie so far since she seemed nice and friendly. At least she wasn't gushing over his beauty like some girls...

"I've got a pair of Red Converse that will go with that outfit." Julie then said.

"Thanks, Julie." Justin said.

This seemed to be fun for the two of them, even though they just met. Justin came out of the dressing room, wearing his new outfit.

"Hmm... Something is missing..." Julie commented until she found a pair of sunglasses and grabbed them, giving them to him. "Aha!

"Perfect," Justin replied. "I'll take it."

"Certainly," Julie said as she began to scan the clothes to add to the register for him to pay up. "That'll be $20.75."

Justin then handed her a credit card and she took it.

"I hope you have a nice day." Julie smiled as she used the credit card, giving him a bag and a receipt.

"Mahalo." Justin thanked her.

Julie smiled as he walked away at the same time as Justine, and she wore a different outfit. A hot pink long-sleeved midriff top, black leggings with a jean skirt, and white high-heeled wedges with sunglasses. Her hair wasn't in braids instead, half of her hair was in a bun and the rest was down, curled.

"Justin, you look amazing!" Justine beamed to her twin brother.

"No, no, I think you're the one who does, Sis." Justin smiled to his twin sister.

"Oh, stop it, you look better." Justine giggled.

"Should we go then?" Justin asked.

"Well, all right, I think that's enough shopping for one day." Justine smiled.

The Reid twins then smiled to each other and walked away.

* * *

Duncan and Abby were walking around town, looking bored.

"This place is a dump." Duncan commented.

"Hey, _you_ wanted to come here." Abby blamed him.

"Only because Mike promised us that she could get us a clean record." Duncan replied.

In the alley there was four kids. One was a bear boy with grey fur with a red hat that was backwards, wearing a black leather jacket with two pockets at the front; a whitish-yellow T-shirt; green jeans and high tops. The second was a rabbit girl with red hair that covered her eyes, a sleeve-less blue denim vest with ripped jeans and red sneakers. The third kid was a rabbit boy that has long dark brown hair that covered his eyes too and wore a gray shirt with a red lightning bolt on the front, long blue jeans and red-and-white sneakers. The final boy was a bulldog who wore a long sleeved orange-pecan button up shirt, dark blue slacks, a light blue belt buckle, and brown loafers.

"Now there's our kind of people." Duncan commented.

"If you say so." Abby replied.

They group went over to the kids who were hanging out by themselves.

"Sup?" Duncan greeted them.

The group then looked over to see that they had an audience.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The bulldog asked.

"I'm Duncan Nelson, and this is my sister, Abby Nelson." Duncan introduced.

"Sup?" Abby greeted.

"And you are?" Duncan asked the group.

"We're the Tough Customers," The bulldog said. "I'm Binky Barnes."

"I'm Rattles." The bear replied.

"I'm Molly MacDonald." The rabbit girl added.

"And I'm Slink." The rabbit boy concluded.

"Tough Customers, huh?" Duncan asked. "Not a bad name if I say so myself."

"We're the toughest gang around!" Rattles replied.

"Oh, really?" Abby smirked. "Have you guys been to Juvey millions of times?"

"You think you're better than us?" Molly challenged.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Abby replied.

"Why? Cuz you get arrested by the local authorities?" Molly replied.

"Well, yeah, especially since both of our parents are cops." Duncan said.

"No way." Binky replied.

"Yes, way, and we always have a way or two on escaping Juvey." Duncan nodded.

"If you don't believe us, then you can lock us up right now," Abby said. "Some tough kids."

"Well, we're only in fourth grade." Slink defended.

"That's right, you're-" Duncan replied until he realized what he just heard. "Wait, Fourth Grade?! You don't look like it, you look like you're teenagers!"

"We get that a lot." Molly replied.

"Well, they're in fourth grade, I got held back last year." Binky said about his friends.

"Well, tell ya what, how about you listen to us, and we'll teach you guys everything we know?" Duncan suggested.

"Really?" Rattles asked.

"I don't wanna do too much damage." Molly said.

"Why?" Duncan smirked. "You don't wanna upset your mommy and daddy?"

"No, because I wanna be able to see my little brother grow up and make sure no one messes with him." Molly huffed.

"Okay, deal," Abby replied. "Shake on it?"

Binky shook her hand, but winced as she squeezed his hand hard.

"Hey... Why do you have to squeeze so hard?" Binky complained.

"Awww... Does it hurt?" Abby teased.

"Yes." Binky glared.

"Wuss." Abby smirked.

* * *

Jo and the animals were heading to Emily Elizabeth's home to see Clifford. Clifford smiled as his owner was in her swimsuit with soap, water, and a sponge.

"Looks like it's time for someone's bath." Cleo commented.

Emily Elizabeth giggled as she sat on the sponge and soon slid down her big red dog's back as she bathed him. "Almost done, boy." she then smiled.

Clifford barked and panted happily. Cleo and Steve poked their head out from the fence as Clifford was getting cleaned up. Emily Elizabeth soon brought out the hose and sprayed it on Clifford and soon began to dry him off. Clifford then shook himself dry like any normal dog would, even though the soap and water went flying because of his huge size.

"There, all nice and clean." Emily Elizabeth laughed as she was now wet, and she then grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

Clifford barked and smiled to her.

"Well, I gotta get dressed, I'll be right back, boy." Emily Elizabeth smiled to Clifford and soon went inside of her house.

"All right, guys, go on in there, and have fun," Jo told the animals. "I'm gonna see if they have a gym here. Behave yourselves."

"We will, we promise." Cleo replied.

Jo nodded and soon walked off from the Howard household.

"Hiya, Clifford." T-Bone smiled as he came over.

"Hey, T." Clifford smiled back.

"Got your bath done?" T-Bone asked.

"Sure did," Clifford replied. "Wanna play Freeze Tag?"

"Okay!" T-Bone smiled.

"Count me in too!" Cleo called out to them.

"Huh? Who said that?" Clifford asked. "It can't be Cleo, she moved away."

"Oh, but it is me, in the fur!" Cleo beamed as she came out.

"CLEO!" Clifford and T-Bone beamed to their best friend.

"Hey, guys," Cleo smiled. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"I'll say," T-Bone said. "You visiting?"

"Uh-huh," Cleo smiled and nodded. "Man, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you guys in all of my life."

"Playing Super T-Bone sure hasn't been the same without The Evil Fluffy Face." T-Bone pouted.

"So, do you like your new owner?" Clifford asked Cleo. "Has she been treating you well?"

"Oh, yeah, Jo's the best," Cleo said. "I miss Mrs. Diller most of the time, but I'm just glad I don't have to be in dog shows anymore. Say, you guys wanna meet some of my new friends?"

"Sure!" Clifford smiled.

"Okay." T-Bone added.

"Great!" Cleo replied before she whistled for the others to come and join her.

Clifford and T-Bone were surpised to see two possums, four dogs, a battle monster, and a blue monkey.

"Great balls of fire! That is one big dog!" Sledgehammer gasped around Clifford.

"Hi, I'm Clifford," Clifford smiled down to Sledgehammer. "Are you a mouse?"

"No, I am not a mouse," Sledgehammer rolled his eyes. "I'm Sledgehammer. Sledgehammer O'Possum. And this is my cousin, another possum, who we call Podunk."

"Howdy!" Podunk smiled and waved. "You sure are a big fella."

"Emily Elizabeth always told me that her love for me helped make me grow." Clifford smiled back.

"You're not aliens in disguise, are ya?" Podunk asked the dogs.

"Uh... No?" Clifford replied.

"Sorry about him, he's kinda shook up from his last adventure." Sledgehammer muttered.

"Wow, Spuds Mackenzie!" T-Bone beamed to the pit bull. "You're my idol, I watch your commercials all the time!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you... Uh... What was your name again?" Spuds asked.

"T-Bone." T-Bone replied.

"T-Bone... Right... Good to meet ya." Spuds replied.

"Sheriff Lewis just loves his Bud Light when he's off duty," T-Bone smiled until he saw that the mascot had a collar. "Oh, do you have an owner now?" he then asked.

"Actually two," Spuds replied. "Duncan and Abby Nelson."

"Oh... Uh... Where are they then?" T-Bone asked.

"Heck if I know," Spuds chuckled with a shrug. "I'm sure they're fine though. Hopefully they don't get into too much trouble though, this seems like a peaceful little town."

"It really is," Clifford smiled. "So, who are the rest of you guys?"

"I'm Steve, Cleo's mate," Steve replied. "Jo owns me too."

"Hi, Steve." Clifford smiled.

"What kind of dog are you?" T-Bone asked Ling-Ling.

"Ugh, Ling-Ling sick of you people saying that," Ling-Ling groaned. "Ling-Ling no dog! Ling-Ling a battle monster! Ling-Ling destroy all and give children seizure!"

"He gets mad whenever people call him a dog." Cleo told Clifford and T-Bone.

"Oops, sorry, Ling-Ling." T-Bone replied.

Ling-Ling just growled and rolled his eyes in mild annoyance since this always happened.

"Is he always like this?" Clifford asked.

"Sometimes, but you'll get used to it like his owner did." Cleo replied.

"I guess." Clifford replied.

The big dog soon fell asleep while the little dog ran around hyperactively.

"He reminds me of my niece Kiki." Cleo said about the little dog's behavior. "I think that's everyone. Wait... Where's Gleek?" she then asked.

"Who?" Clifford asked.

Gleek was hiding behind the tree. He was scared of seeing Clifford, worried that he might hurt him.

"Gleek, you can come out, Clifford would never hurt anyone." Cleo told the blue monkey.

Gleek soon poked his head out and slowly came out to see the big red dog.

"Hey, it's a monkey like George." T-Bone smiled.

"And Bob," Clifford added. "Hi, Gleek, I'm Clifford. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Gleek soon came a bit closer, and soon smiled up to the big red dog.

"See?" Clifford smiled back.

Gleek then chattered and waved to the big red dog.

"What's the matter?" T-Bone asked. "Can't you talk?"

"He's a monkey...?" Sledgehammer said like it was obvious. "Doesn't this happen with your other friends, uh, Bob and George?"

"Well, yeah, but we can talk." T-Bone said.

"Well, some can't." Sledgehammer clarified.

"Guess you're right." T-Bone replied.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Sledgehammer smirked cockily.

Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Clifford smiled to his company.

"Nice to meet you too, Clifford." Steve gave a small smile.

"Your little friend reminds me a lot of one of my old friends before I had to move away with Emily Elizabeth and her parents." Clifford said about the little dog as he climbed onto the big dog's head as always.

"Food?! Who said food?!" The little dog asked. "I'm hungry!"

"No one said anything about food." Cleo deadpanned.

"Are they always like this?" T-Bone asked.

"Oh, yeah, you'll get used to it." Sledgehammer replied.

"Where's the food?" The big dog drawled.

Cleo just groaned and face-pawed.

* * *

Mike wandered off before she looked to see a young girl who was on a tire swing. She had frizzy black hair in a short-sleeved blue shirt with a flower on it, green pants, and gray sneakers. "Hi, there." she then said.

"Oh, hello there." The young girl replied.

"Whatcha doing?" Mike asked.

"Just hanging out..." The girl replied. "Trying to enjoy the peace and quiet while I can."

"Why? This city seems so peaceful," Mike shrugged. "How bad can it be?"

"The others don't have to live next door to seven monsters like I do." The young girl muttered.

"Uh... Seven monsters?" Mike asked.

"Yes! It's chaos with them!" The girl told her.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting, your neighbors can't be all bad." Mike replied.

"That's easy for you to say! You've never met them!" The girl glared slightly.

"Maybe we can meet them," Mike suggested. "Who knows? Maybe they're really nice and friendly."

"So, you're not gonna listen to me?" The young girl mumbled slightly in annoyance and disappointment.

"They can't be all bad." Mike said.

"Yes, they are." The young girl insisted.

"What's your name, kid?" Mike asked.

"Maureen." The young girl said.

"Well, they can't be that bad, Maureen." Mike replied.

"So, you'd rather believe your own judgement than listen to someone who's experienced this before?" Maureen said, a bit disappointed. "You're just like everyone else in this town. I swear, I'm the only sane one."

"Look, kid, I've had experience with different situations back in my town," Mike said to her. "Heck, I have two friends who are Hulk creatures."

"So you do understand," Maureen replied. "I guess those two drive you crazy, huh?"

"Well, yeah, but they're my friends, can't you make friends with your neighbors?" Mike asked. "It'll make living next door to them a lot easier."

"Yeah... But..." Maureen soon sighed. "Maybe it'd be better if I showed you."

"Try me." Mike replied.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Maureen said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before." Mike replied.

Maureen soon got out of her tire swing and went to take her next door and there seemed to be a cow in the yard.

Mike looked confused for a minute until she heard stomping noises. "What was that?" she then asked.

"It's them." Maureen told her.

"Moo..." The cow greeted.

"This is their cow, Belinda." Maureen said.

"I feel more at home already." Mike commented since she knew what it was like to know a cow.

Mike and Maureen got out of the way as seven monsters came out and they all seemed to be very different and unique from each other. The first one was a tan-colored piasa-like monster with feathery wings, shoulder-length orange hair, and eyes with yellow sclera, wearing a pink cap with the number 1 on it, a pink striped tank top, and dark pink shorts. She has fur mostly covering her body, except her legs, which appear to be like those of a chicken. The second one was a tengu-like monster with an incredibly long nose, eyes with yellow sclera, shoulder-length brown hair, and fair skin, wearing a brown, collared long-sleeved top with small buttons down the front and a brown belt. On his sleeves, Two wears yellow bands that have the number 2 on it. He also wears faded green pants and brown shoes.

The third one was a monster with light brown fur all over his body, slightly darker hair on his head, eyes with pale yellow sclera, and horns on the top of his head, wearing a long, maroon robe with a yellow patch that has a number three on it. One of his sleeves is either shorter than the other or simply rolled up. The fourth one was a short monster with green fur all over his body (except for his feet), white horns, eyes with bright yellow sclera, and large, pale green feet. He appears to be an alligator/crocodile-bull hybrid. Four typically wears a yellow t-shirt and a deep purple-blue top hat with a yellow number 4 on it.

The fifth one was a big-bellied monster with pale blue fur all over his body, matching horns, eyes with pale yellow sclera, a large nose, wearing a light orange overalls with a yellow patch that has a red number 5 on it. The sixth one was a long-legged monster with brown fur all over body, except her face; gray horns; long, reddish-orange hair; and eyes with bright yellow sclera, Waring ears a purple and white tutu and white pointed shoes and she appeared to have make-up on. And the seventh and final monster was a tall, puppet-like monster with pale skin, gray hair, horns, and eyes with bright yellow sclera. On his sleeves, he wore white bands that have a red number 7 on them. He also wears black and white saddle shoes.

"Whoa!" Mike yelped.

"I told you." Maureen said.

"They must have some line for the bathroom." Mike smirked playfully.

Maureen rolled her eyes to that.

"Have you all your chores done?" A tiny human woman, at least compared to the monsters, with gray hair, she wears a scarf over her head in a blue dress with a white apron, asked in a thick Polish accent.

"Yes, Mom." The seven monsters replied.

"All right, then be going with the playing." The woman smiled to them.

The seven monsters smiled to her and then went outside until they then spotted Mike and Maureen.

"Look, it's Maureen and her new friend!" Four told his siblings.

"Hey, guys..." Maureen said.

"Maureen! Maureen!" Five laughed while jumping up and down.

Maureen yelped and ducked down behind Mike like she expected an earthquake or something.

"You must be the seven little monsters." Mike said to them.

"That's us~" Six beamed to Mike. "How'd you like to play with me? We can do a play on The Frog Prince... You can be the prince, and I'll be the princess that kisses you~"

"Um, maybe later?" Mike replied.

Six picked up Mike which made Maureen looked worried and nervous. "Who are you anyway?" she then asked.

"Mike Mazinsky, I'm from Cartoon Network City." Mike replied.

"Oh, Mike, such a handsome name for a handsome new friend." Six smiled.

"Uh, I'm a girl." Mike said.

"Really? Huh... Who knew?" Six replied. "Well, it's nice to meet ya."

"Don't worry, some people think I'm a boy sometimes too." One smiled to Mike.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Mike smiled back.

"I'm sure it happens to a lot of people like us," One replied. "Anyway, my name is One, and these are my brothers and sister: Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven."

"Different kinds of monsters..." Mike said before seeing the woman. "Oh, and who are you?"

"I am their mother being," The woman smiled. "You must be new in town, yes?"

"I'm visiting, uh, yeah..." Mike replied. "Nice to meet you, Mrs... Uh..."

"Calling me 'Dominka'." The woman told her.

"Nice to meet you Dominka," Mike replied. "I'm Mike Mazinsky."

"Mazinsky... That is a name I have not heard in a long time being." Dominika replied.

Mike gave a small smile as she liked this woman already.

"Now, please excusing me, I have chores to do be doing while my young ones are playing outside." Dominika said as she soon took out a bucket and a stool, going towards the family cow.

"New friend!" Five smiled as he picked up Mike and hugged her tight.

"Oh! Hey, buddy..." Mike chuckled.

"You'll get used to it," Four smirked. "Five is very affectionate."

"Believe me." Maureen muttered to that.

"New friend for Five?" Five asked Mike.

"Sure, I love making new friends." Mike smiled.

"Yaaay!" Five beamed.

"Could ya put me down right now though?" Mike asked.

"Okay~..." Five said as he set Mike back down on the ground.

"I wish I had some cheese right now..." Seven said. "I love cheese."

"I'm used to being friends with monsters," Mike smiled. "I've been to a couple of schools that have monster students."

"You said that you had monster friends?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, they go to a special school." Mike replied.

"Are they wonderful?~" Six smiled.

"They can be," Mike replied. "Not just them though."

"Do you have any other friends?" One asked.

"Well, yeah," Mike replied. "I'll introduce you to some of them tomorrow."

"Sounds delightful." Two smiled.

"Thanks," Mike smiled before looking to Maureen. "See? They're not so bad."

Maureen just looked at her.

"Man, it's almost noon, I gotta meet the others," Mike said. "I'll see you guys later, okay? I gotta meet my other friends."

"Aww..." The seven little monsters pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later." Mike said before running off.

* * *

Cindy smiled in the library as she had met the family who ran it who were actually lions and they were a family, named Theo, Cleo, Leona, and Lionel, and they were very friendly for a bunch of lions.

"Hello there, sweetie, I don't believe I've seen you around here before." Cleo said.

"Actually, I'm just visiting this town." Cindy replied.

"So I see," Cleo smiled. "If you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh, trust me, I know my way around any library." Cindy smiled back to the lioness.

Cleo nodded and walked back as Cindy was looking around for some books.

"I'm sure Mike won't mind if I'm a couple of minutes late." Cindy said.

"She seems like such a lovely girl." Cleo smiled to her mate about Cindy.

"Yes, she reminds me of our own cubs." Theo smiled back.

Cindy smiled as she collected as many books as she could.

"Wow, Arthur, she's gonna check out more books than you." A bunny boy said to his aardvark best friend.

"Yeah, she must love books as much as I do." The aardvark replied.


	4. To Fly with Dragons

Eventually, Mike waited for the others, and slowly but surely, her friends came to meet up with her like they agreed with, and everyone seemed to have fun from what they were doing in this new town.

"You know what I feel while I'm in this town?" Jo asked.

"Anger?" Abby guessed.

"No, happiness." Jo replied.

"Are you sure you're Jo?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah...?" Jo replied.

"Did someone replace Jo with a Jo Robot?" Eddy asked before poking Jo in the arm.

"Oh, my God, _WHAT_ IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?" Jo complained to Eddy. "I get happy and you have to ruin it! Gosh! Where do you get off?!"

Everyone at the restaurant stopped what were doing and looked at the group. Jo looked around and blushed, embarrassed.

"Nothing to worry about," Mike told them. "Eddy accidentally took Jo's mozzarella sticks."

The people then nodded and went back to what they were doing.

"Hello, there, would anyone like to try some jerk chicken? It's a family recipe." The owner smiled peacefully.

"Maybe later, sir." Mike replied.

"Please, call me Samuel," The Jamaican man smiled. "I see everybody as friends and family. Especially my son Charley's friends."

"Thank you, sir." Mike said.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," Samuel told them. "PBS Town is a friendly town."

"So we've seen so far." Mike replied.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Samuel said before leaving.

"So, you guys having fun?" Mike asked the others.

"Yeah, I'm gonna babysit later with Henry." Alexandra said.

This made Duncan snicker. "So, you guys are gonna be nannies?" he then asked before laughing.

Alexandra and Henry just glared at him.

"Take it easy, it was just a joke." Duncan told them.

"So's your face." Alexandra muttered.

"Hey!" Duncan glared.'

"How many kids?" June asked Henry and Alexandra.

"Three," Henry replied. "Their names are Arthur, DW, and Kate."

"Hm... That sounds familiar somehow," Mike commented. "Well, have fun anyway."

"The baby girl liked Alexandra right away." Henry smiled.

"Well, there you go, Henry and Alexandra's Nanny Service," Duncan kept laughing. "Hey, Henry, if you can't get into the detective business, you can always try your nanny service." he then laughed and then wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why is that funny?" Mike asked Duncan.

"It just sounds funny." Duncan replied.

Mike just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense." Cindy told Duncan.

"Ah, you people can't take a joke." Duncan huffed.

"Well, I went to the library, and I found some interesting books like the one I have right now." Cindy said.

"Which one are you reading?" Double D asked.

"The History of PBS Town." Cindy said.

"That sounds like a pretty good read." Double D said.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd do some research since we're here." Cindy replied.

"May I read it too?" Double D asked.

"Sure." Cindy smiled.

"So, does the library have lions then?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I've met them," Cindy said. "Theo and Cleo, and their cubs: Leona and Lionel. They seem like a really nice family, or I guess I should say pride."

"Say, why do they call it Pride Rock anyway?" Eddy asked. "How can a rock be proud? It's a rock."

"Well, actually Eddy, a pride is what they call a group of lions, and as far as I know, those lions don't know the lions from Pride Rock." Cindy told him.

"How do you know about that?" Eddy asked.

"I pay attention in class." Cindy replied.

Eddy folded his arms and grumbled.

"She was always the smart one." June commented about Cindy.

"Well, Justin and I got new outfits," Justine replied. "How do we look?"

"Stunning." Cindy approved.

"You do look pretty amazing, even if I'm not that into fashion." Jo said.

"Yeah, this girl Julie is amazing." Justin replied.

"Uh, Julie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Julie Kasier," Justin said. "She used to babysit that whiny little brat and his sister."

"Well, it sounds like we're all having some kind of fun." Mike said.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool playing basketball with that Francine kid I met at the gym." Jo commented.

"June and I went to see my cousin Becky," Double D said. "It was mostly fun."

"Sammy and I met these three kids named Matt, Inez, and Jackie, and we played at the arcade," Sky said. "Who knew that Jackie would be so good at Skee-Ball?"

"I met these seven monsters," Mike said. "Reminds me of the older days with Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina."

"You've met seven monsters in this town?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah?" Mike replied.

"Look, Mike, I believe in Monster Island, and I believe in the supernatural world since we've dealt with it before, but there's no such thing as seven monsters in PBS Town." Eddy said.

"There is, and I'm gonna prove it because tomorrow we're going to hang out with them for a few hours," Mike replied. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Fine with me, as long as they don't hurt us." Jo said.

"They won't," Mike reassured. "They are very friendly."

"They better not touch Justine either." Jo replied.

"Oh, relax, I doubt they would even do that." Mike told the jockette.

"Well, I'll bring my weapon just in case they decide to eat us." Eddy said as he pulled out a baseball bat.

Everyone else just sweat-dropped to that.

"Yeah, I'm sure a tiny baseball bat will protect you from monsters." Abby rolled her eyes.

Eddy smirked as the baseball bat was now on fire which made Mike's eyes widen and dump water on it, putting out the fire. "Hey! What was that for?" he then complained.

"I don't want anybody to get scared," Mike said. "This isn't Nicktropolis or Disneyville, so we don't know what they'll think."

"Mike is right." Cindy agreed.

"Yes, people are more pure and pleasant in this town compared to a lot of other places we see." June agreed.

"Do we have to?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but the only time we'll show our abilities is for the seven little monsters, but that's it." Mike told them.

"Damn." Eddy muttered.

"And watch your language, I don't want any kids hearing what you say." Mike warned.

"Man, that stinks," Duncan complained. "This is gonna be a difficult challenge."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Mike said as she sipped her drink.

"Speaking of superpowers, has anyone seen Brick or Buttercup?" Cindy asked.

"The last I saw them was that they were going to Max and Emmy's house." Justine replied.

* * *

 ** _At the Santiago's household..._**

"All right, you two, we're gonna take you somewhere, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Emmy said. "Not even your siblings."

Brick and Buttercup looked to each other.

"Well, you can keep a secret safe with me, but I'm not sure about Brick Brain here." Buttercup replied.

"HEY!" Brick glared. "I can be trustworthy!"

"Doubt it." Buttercup crossed her arms with a scoff to the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Why, you, Butt-Head!" Brick glared.

"You guys, no fighting, please!" Emmy told them.

Buttercup and Brick just growled to each other. Emmy opened up one of the drawers and took out a special box and opened it up to show something.

"Is that a rock?" Brick asked.

"No, join hands with us, and we'll show you what this can do." Max told their guests.

Brick and Buttercup took Max and Emmy's hands which made them blush.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked.

"Ready, Max?" Emmy asked her brother.

"Ready." Max replied.

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart, To fly with dragons, in a land of part." Max and Emmy recited together.

Brick and Buttercup waited for something to happen, and the dragons on the wallpaper of the playroom soon began to float and soon spin around the four kids and they were suddenly transported out of the playroom, and soon appeared in an enchanted forest which looked like something out of a fantasy novel.

* * *

"Where are we?" Brick asked.

"Dragon Land." Emmy told him.

"Dragon Land?" Brick and Buttercup asked.

"Yeah!" Max beamed. "Wait 'til you guys meet Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie!"

"They're our best dragon friends." Emmy smiled.

A blue dragon came over and picked up Max and Emmy, then hugged them.

"Hey, get your claws off of him!" Buttercup glared. The tough Powerpuff Girl then picked up the blue dragon by his tail.

"Buttercup, wait, that's just Ord!" Max told her. "He's my best friend!"

"Best friend?" Buttercup asked.

"Please don't hurt me, I'd never wanna hurt Max." The blue dragon frowned to the green Powerpuff Girl.

Buttercup looked at Ord and then looked back at Max.

"Please, Buttercup." Max frowned.

Buttercup then dropped Ord on the ground.

"Ow!" Ord yelped. "Max, Emmy, who're your friends?"

"This is Brick and Buttercup," Emmy told the blue dragon. "They're from Cartoon Network City."

"And we thought it would be cool to bring them to Dragon Land." Max added.

"Buttercup, huh? That's a cute name." Ord smiled.

"Watch it, buddy." Buttercup warned.

Then two more dragon flew down next to Ord. One was a small female pink dragon and the other one was a double-headed dragon: a male green dragon and a female purple dragon.

"Whoa... A two-headed dragon!" Brick beamed. "That's actually pretty awesome!"

"Oh, Max, Emmy, you brought some human friends?" The pink dragon asked.

"Yes, Cassie," Emmy replied. "These are Brick and Buttercup."

"Loooove it~" The purple dragon giggled.

"So, these are your dragon friends..." Buttercup commented. "You guys breathe fire?"

"Of course, but I usually use mine to pop dragoncorn." Ord smiled.

"Dragoncorn?" Brick asked.

"It's like popcorn for dragons." Emmy explained.

"It's really delicious!" Ord smiled.

"Oh... Cool." Brick replied.

"Wait 'til you try dragonberry cupcakes," Ord smiled. "My mom makes the best!"

"Can we have some?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure, Mom is making some, then we can go play." Ord smiled.

Max and Emmy then got onto Ord and Cassie's backs.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Zak offered.

"Nah, we can fly on our own." Brick replied.

"I didn't know humans could fly...?" Cassie said.

"We're known as metahumans, we have special powers because of our creation." Buttercup said.

"It's complicated, let's just go." Brick replied.

They soon began to fly in the air together while Max and Emmy rode on Ord and Cassie's backs while Zak and Wheezie flew beside Brick and Buttercup.


	5. Henry & Alexandra Babysitting Adventure

Back in PBS Town, at the Read household, Jane and David were getting ready to go out for their evening.

"Babysitter?" DW asked her parents. "But I'm old enough to stay home by myself."

Arthur just rolled his eyes to that.

"DW, you're four." David reminded his older daughter.

"I know, but I can handle being home by myself." DW defended.

"I trust you two to behave yourselves for the babysitters." Jane told her children.

"Yes, Mom." Arthur and DW replied.

The doorbell soon rang.

Jane opened the door with a smile. "Hello, Henry and Alexandra, it's nice to see you two again."

Arthur and DW peaked behind the kitchen, looking at their new babysitters.

"Who are they? I know that they aren't from this town." Arthur wondered.

"Who cares? That guy is kinda cute." DW smiled dreamily.

Arthur just gave his little sister a confused look.

"Kids, we'll be back later, listen to Henry and Alexandra!" David called out as he left with his wife.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Read, I can handle any kid." Henry replied.

"It's true," Alexandra added. "He has nine younger brothers and sisters to look after back home."

Jane and David's eyes widened in shock.

"Nine?" Jane asked.

"Uh, don't you guys have to go? I mean, no offense..." Henry said to the Read couple.

"Oh, right," Jane replied before calling out. "Be good, kids!"

"Nine kids, wow." David commented.

Alexandra shut the door and a yellow furred puppy came to the teenagers and barked.

"Whoa! Uh, hey there, buddy." Henry said.

"Pal, calm down, these are our babysitters." Arthur told his puppy.

Pal give a confused whine, but then sniffed around the teenagers to see if they are good and trustworthy.

"I'm sorry about that." Arthur said.

"It's okay, he's just being a dog." Henry smiled.

Pal soon smiled to Henry and Alexandra as they seemed nice enough and he let out a small bark to them.

"Hi, there." Henry smiled back as he picked up the puppy.

Pal then barked and licked his face.

"Good dog." Henry chuckled as that tickled.

"Looks like Pal likes you." Arthur smiled.

"Oh, I like dogs," Henry smiled. "I have one back home named Chu Chu."

"Cool," Arthur smiled back. "Say, do you like comics?" he then asked.

"Well, I read some of them from time-to-time." Henry replied.

"I'm not a big comic book reader." Alexandra shrugged.

"Ever hear of Bionic Bunny?" Arthur asked Henry.

"Not that I'm aware of," Henry shrugged to him, but looked interested. "Sounds cool though."

"He's really cool, he even has a twin brother known as Dark Bunny." Arthur replied.

Henry then went to hang out with Arthur in the young boy's room while Alexandra decided to hang out with DW in her room where Kate was in her crib as they shared the room.

"Well, DW, I guess you and I can hang out," Alexandra said to the four-year-old girl. "I've always wanted a little sister."

"And I've always wanted a big sister, but I got stuck with Arthur," DW replied. "At least I have Kate."

Kate looked up at Alexandra and smiled, clapping her hands.

"Hi, Kate, nice to see you again." Alexandra smiled and waved to the baby girl.

Kate giggled and reached out for Alexandra. Alexandra soon picked up Kate, taking her out of her crib, and sat down with her.

"You can be the newest guest for my tea party with Mary Moo Cow." DW smiled to Alexandra.

"Mary Moo Cow?" Alexandra asked.

"She's my favorite." DW replied.

"I don't think I've heard about her." Alexandra replied.

"Oh! You must!" DW replied. "When we have dinner later, I'll show you what you've been missing."

"Um, okay?" Alexandra said.

* * *

In Arthur's room, Arthur was showing Henry his comic books.

"These comics are really neat." Henry smiled.

"I know," Arthur smiled back. "Bionic Bunny is my idol."

"I kinda like Dark Bunny better, but yeah, this is great, Arthur." Henry smiled to the young boy.

"Boy, I'd love to be just like Bionic Bunny," Arthur beamed. "Wouldn't it be so cool to have superpowers?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Henry replied.

"Just think about having superpowers," Arthur said. "You could do anything or have any kind of special powers!"

"I dunno, I guess strength." Henry shrugged.

"That's cool, I'd like to have super-speed and maybe heat vision, that would be so cool." Arthur replied.

"Yeah, sounds cool," Henry gave a small smile. "Uh, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Arthur suggested.

"Okay." Henry said.

Arthur smiled as he was reading his comic.

"If only he knew." Henry whispered to himself.

"Just no spinach, my sister DW is what you might call a picky eater." Arthur said.

"Oh, trust me, I have nine younger siblings, I know how they can be." Henry replied.

"Nine? So you're the oldest?" Arthur asked.

"Yep." Henry nodded.

"They must drive you crazy every day." Arthur said.

"Sometimes, but we're family, and we love each other." Henry told Arthur.

"You can have DW too." Arthur smirked.

"Uh, no thanks, I think having my siblings is enough, especially since I gotta keep an eye on them whenever my dad's busy with his detective job." Henry said.

"My best friend Buster always tries to be a detective, though probably not as much as Fern." Arthur said.

"It's not an easy job," Henry replied. "Before we moved into the city, my siblings and I always traveled with our dad with his detective job."

"Well, my friend Buster's dad travels around the world because he's a pilot, and even knows the band, Los Viajeros." Arthur said.

"Never heard of them." Henry said about the band.

"They are really good." Arthur said.

"I guess I have a lot to learn when it comes to being in this town." Henry said.

"Sure sounds like it if you came to visit," Arthur replied. "I'm just glad to have a vacation away from school."

"Tell me about it, I had a tiring time at school myself, especially with annoying people." Henry nodded.

"You too, huh?" Arthur asked.

"You get picked on too?" Henry replied.

"Yeah, by the Tough Customers." Arthur nodded.

"Hm, they sure do sound like bullies." Henry commented.

"They are, and sometimes, my friend Francine picks on me too," Arthur said. "Like, when I first got my glasses, she kept calling me 'Four Eyes'."

"Reminds me of my friend Jo, I don't know what to make of her sometimes." Henry replied.

"Same here with Francine," Arthur said. "Then there's this popular girl, Jetta Handover, she can be really mean, but not like Victoria Best at least."

"Uh-huh." Henry replied as he listened to Arthur.

"What about you?" Arthur asked.

"Well, my friends and I are in a group, but we rival against another group who call themselves The Roaring Tigers," Henry said. "They're led by Kevin Barr, and he likes to pick on us, especially the Eds."

"Roaring Tigers?" Arthur asked.

"It's complicated, it's a long story." Henry told Arthur softly.

"Wow." Arthur said.

"Sometimes they just make me angry whenever they pick on my friends." Henry groused.

"Well, yeah, they're your friends." Arthur said like it was obvious.

Both of their stomachs then began to growl.

"Well, we can't talk on an empty stomach." Henry commented.

"Yeah, true." Arthur laughed to that.

"I'm gonna go order that pizza, you want anything on it?" Henry asked.

"Pepperoni, please." Arthur smiled.

"You got it, buddy." Henry smiled back as he went to order the pizza for all of them.

* * *

After he ordered the pizza, Henry was then watching TV, and he then heard the doorbell ring. "That was fast," he said and soon opened the door to see that it was the Eds which made him give a deadpan look on his face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's my newest scam ever called Ed's Entertainment," Eddy replied. "We can give these kids some of the best entertainment!"

"Sorry, Henry, I tried to tell him..." Double D said.

"And you came here because...?" Henry asked Eddy.

"We were bored and we figured that these kids could use some proper entertainment." Eddy said.

Henry just raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry we're bothering you babysitting, we'll go now." Double D told Henry, feeling anxious to leave.

"So, what do you say?" Eddy offered. "Only 25¢."

"Guys, I don't have time this right now, Alexandra and I promised the Reads that we would babysit tonight." Henry said, about to shut the door on them.

"Come on, be a pal." Eddy said as he put his foot in the door.

"Why?" Henry asked. "What do you need me for? Just because I can turn into a monster when I get angry?"

"Well, the kids need some entertainment." Eddy replied.

"You heard what Mike said, we can't use our powers here." Henry said.

"So, you're not gonna make some kids happy?" Eddy asked.

"Isn't _Mike_ supposed to be the leader?" Henry replied. "I'm pretty sure if I did, she would get a little steamed. I don't know her as well as you guys do, but she doesn't look like the kind of person to get angry."

"Just this once?" Eddy asked.

"No, Eddy." Henry said.

"Why not?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, stop, if you keep bugging me, I might destroy this house, and I really don't want to with my first night as a babysitter, now go bug someone else!" Henry replied.

"But-" Eddy replied.

"NOW!" Henry demanded as his eyes flashed green.

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry, Henry." Double D said.

Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head as he shut the door on the Eds as they began to leave.

* * *

"Next house, boys." Eddy told Double D and Ed.

"Oh, boy." Double D muttered.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, I'm sick of you bullying me for your own special gain, I thought we were friends," Double D glared. "You shouldn't force people the way you are!"

"Come on, Sockhead!" Eddy told him.

"You're acting like Kevin and your brother!" Double D replied.

"Don't bring Matthew into this!" Eddy replied.

"You're becoming just like him, and I don't want that!" Double D defended.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, I don't want you to become like him!" Double D replied.

"What're you saying?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, I don't think we should be friends anymore if you're just going to boss us around so you can make money off of unsuspecting people!" Double D replied. "You're just going to end up getting yourself into trouble just like your brother! Didn't you say that your parents kicked him out? I don't want that to happen to you, Eddy!"

"You do care about me, don't you?" Eddy asked.

"I do very much, and I don't want you to end up like him." Double D replied.

Eddy then looked away. "I'm sorry, Double D, I guess I am becoming just like him..." he then said softly. "Just like in my dreams..."

"It's okay, Eddy, and we are just going to make sure that nothing is going to happen to you." Double D said.

"Are we still friends?" Eddy asked.

"As long as you promise not to boss us around." Double D prompted.

"I won't, I promise." Eddy replied.

The two boys then shook on it.

"This made possible by viewers like you," Ed smiled. "Thank you."

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy muttered.

"Well then, gentlemen, what shall we do?" Double D asked.

"Arcade?" Eddy suggested.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," Double D shrugged. "I hope that a place is open though at this time of night."

"It should be," Eddy replied. "Let's go, boys!"

"Hooray, we're all friends again!" Ed cheered.

* * *

They soon came to see an arcade as it was almost late, but not too late, and a bear boy was seen playing one of the games.

"Who's the geek?" Eddy wondered.

"Eddy, be nice." Double D scolded.

"Whatever you say, Sockhead," Eddy shrugged. "So, what should we play first?"

"PAC-Man!" Ed piped up.

"You guys can go after me." The bear boy told them.

"No rush," Double D replied. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Brother Bear." The bear replied.

"What kind of name is 'Brother'?" Eddy muttered to himself so no one would hear him.

"Hello, Brother, my name is Eddward Vincent, but everyone calls me Double D, and these are my friends: Ed Hill and Eddy Sampson." Double D replied.

"Nice to meet ya," Brother said as played the game. "I'm trying to beat Maya's high-score. She's kind of the Video Game Queen around these parts."

"She is, isn't she?" Eddy replied.

"The best." Brother nodded.

"Oh, trust me, we have our own video game masters back home." Double D said.

"Where are you guys from?" Brother asked the Eds.

"Cartoon Network City." Ed stated.

"I think I've heard of that place," Brother replied. "Some other people in school talk about it, like my friends, Lionel and Cousin Fred. Maybe you guys should come over for dinner."

"Uh, what're you gonna eat?" Eddy asked nervously since Brother was a bear.

"I dunno, maybe some fish," Brother shrugged. "My papa's the best fisherman in PBS Town."

"Ooh, yes! Can we, Eddy, can we?" Ed beamed. "We can bring Dee Dee along!"

"Fish...?" Eddy muttered slightly.

"And Mama is one of the best cookers around," Brother continued. "She really makes a mean mac and cheese."

"I guess." Eddy shrugged.

"So, you wanna come or what?" Brother asked.

"Well... All right, but I can't promise I'll eat any fish." Eddy rolled his eyes slightly.

"That's great, I'll let my parents know," Brother smiled. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too as well, brother." Double D replied.

Brother soon finished the game, he didn't beat Maya's high score, but he soon put his initials in anyway and then walked off for a moment.

'Seriously though, who names their kid 'Brother'?" Eddy asked.

"For once, I agree with you, Eddy." Double D replied.

"Does he have a sister named Sister?" Eddy continued. "I mean, it's weird... Were his folks drunk or something to name their kid that?"

"That's disturbing." Double D commented.

"Wakawakawaka." Ed said like PAC-Man.

Eddy and Double D just give their dumb friend a look.

"Are you guys making fun of my name?" Brother asked.

"Oh, Brother, no, no, we weren't talking about you." Double D bashfully told their new friend.

"We were, uh, talking about the movie 'Brother Bear'," Eddy replied. "It makes our friend Duncan cry whenever he watches it."

"Oh, okay." Brother replied.

"Nice save." Double D muttered to Eddy.

Eddy just shrugged to that.

"Oh, look at the time," Brother said as he looked at his watch. "I better get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Brother." The Eds replied.

The Eds played a few rounds of a couple of games before heading back at the hotel since it was getting late.

* * *

Back at the Read's household, after eating dinner and watching a little bit of TV, Arthur and DW went upstairs for bed at the same time Jane and David came back.

"Sorry if we're a little late," Jane said. "Traffic was a little bad."

"How were the kids?" David asked. "Did they behave?"

"They were fine," Henry replied. "They're in bed now."

"Thank you so much for doing this for us." Jane smiled.

David handed them some money which made the two teens smile as they walked back to the hotel room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the boys room at the hotel, Duncan was looking annoyed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Duncan yelped.

"Something wrong, Duncan?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, something is wrong," Duncan glared. "Our leader made a no powers policy!"

"I think it's a good idea," Double D replied. "Who knows how people would react if they knew about our powers?"

"Yeah, well, too bad." Duncan said as he got ready to use his powers even if Mike told him and the others not to.

"Duncan, I'm up to rebel like you, but not this," Eddy replied. "I do not want to make Mike mad or disobey any of her orders."

"Who are you and what have you done with Eddy Sampson?" Duncan smirked.

"Very funny." Eddy replied.

Henry then came in and sat down on his bed.

"There he is," Duncan said. "You agree with me, right, dude? You wanna use your powers, don't you?"

"No." Henry replied.

"What do you mean-" Duncan was about to ask.

"Listen, guys, I don't care if you wanna make money or get attention because of this Hulk ability I have with Alexandra, but when I say no, I mean no," Henry replied. "I have younger brothers and sisters, so I know just about every trick to get me into saying 'yes'."

"Trust me, I've tried." Eddy replied.

"Pfft! Wimps... Think of how cool it would be to show them." Duncan replied.

"Yeah, then they treat us like freaks like Mike's grandparents." Justin said as he read a magazine.

"You don't know that." Duncan told him.

"Don't I?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Man, you guys are lame," Duncan replied. "Live a little, jeez!"

"Fine, you wanna piss off Mike, be my guest." Justin replied.

"She won't know... Abby's coming, and maybe I can convince some of the other girls to come too, like Justine." Duncan said.

"No." Justin said.

"You're no fun." Duncan said.

"And you're a convict." Justin retorted.

"What'd you say, pretty boy?"

"You're a convict."

"That's it!"

Duncan tackles Justin in a cartoon fighting cloud eventually Eddy joined in.

"My turn!" Ed laughed as he joined in the fight cloud.


	6. Training Montage

Henry just sighed and shook his head before looking to Alexandra. "I'm not sure if I can take this."

"I know what you mean." Alexandra soothed her boyfriend.

"But I like to help people out, but sometimes Duncan and Eddy get on my nerves." Henry said.

"Just ignore them," Alexandra advised. "Duncan, you can't get through, but Eddy, he's been through a lot."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"From what I heard, his older brother tended to abuse him a lot whenever their folks weren't around." Alexandra said.

"What...?" Henry asked.

"I never met him, but Eddy's brother was a big jerk to just about everyone who came in his way," Alexandra said. "Rumor has it that he now runs an amusement park so he can get paid to torture kids with the rides and games. Eddy's parents kicked him out apparently."

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, and he's also a fire-bender too like Eddy," Alexandra continued. "And he's a member of The Darkstar Council led by Dr. X."

"Well, I dunno if that excuses Eddy for annoying me about using my new powers." Henry rolled his eyes slightly.

"It could be something else." Alexandra shrugged.

"Like what? He just uses me for his scams?" Henry replied.

"Call it a hunch, but I think he just wants someone to look out for him, like a real big brother." Alexandra said.

"But he's got Mike." Henry said.

"That's not what I mean," Alexandra replied. "Besides, Mike and Eddy used to be a serious couple for a while."

"Mike Mazinsky and Eddy?" Henry asked, but then again, he was new, so he never knew about that.

"Yeah, someone gave me this when I asked more about the city when Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was popular." Alexandra said before showing a Toon People magazine with the tomboy with her pigtails and Eddy locked in embraced with the headline: 'SAMPSON + MAZINSKY FINALLY HOOK UP'.

"That's Mike?!" Henry asked in surprise as Mike looked very different from how she looks right now.

"Yep, way before she got a new makeover, and started batting for the other team." Alexandra nodded.

"She... She looks kinda cute with those pigtails." Henry commented.

"Cuter than _me_?" Alexandra teased with a small smirk.

"N-N-No, you're cute too, Alexandra." Henry replied nervously.

"Relax, I'm only kidding." Alexandra chuckled to that.

"Oh..." Henry smiled weakly. "Heh... You seem to have a way with kids too."

"Yeah, that Baby Kate really seemed to like me." Alexandra replied.

The two teens looked over to see that the boys were still fighting.

"Should we stop it?" Alexandra sighed.

"Good idea," Henry replied until he whistled loudly and the boys then stopped fighting. "Are you all just about done?" Henry asked firmly, crossing his arms. "It's bad enough when I have to deal with Alan and Anne whenever they have a fight."

"Justin started it!" Duncan replied.

"Uh, no, I didn't, you did." Justin replied.

"I don't care who started it, it's ending right now because I said so!" Henry glared.

"And who made you the boss of us?" Duncan retorted.

"Because I'm older than all of you," Henry replied. "Now, I want you guys to apologize to each other, now!"

The boys just looked to each other, grumbling.

"No one's apologizing?" Henry replied. "Then maybe I should take my business elsewhere."

"I'm sorry," Double D said. "We're all sorry. Right, boys?"

The boys nodded and were then apologizing to each other.

"Sorry." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Henry asked them.

"Believe it or not, yes, it was." Duncan muttered.

"You'll survive," Henry replied. "If I can survive my nine younger siblings, I can handle you guys."

"Guess you got a lot of practice," Justin said. "The only real experience I have is Justine when we were kids with Uncle Tito."

"He sounds very special." Henry said about Justin and Justine's 'Uncle' Tito.

"Very much so," Justin replied. "He practically raised us."

"I'm an only child, though I don't know what it's like, but I guess you can count Eddy and Ed as my brothers since we grew up together." Double D said.

"Well, there you go," Henry said. "You might as well act like one big happy family. I think that's all that Mike ever wants anyway."

"He's right," Double D nodded. "Why do you think that Mike formed this group?"

"Because we have special abilities?" Duncan guessed.

"No, well, yes, but there's more to it than that," Double D said. "We're all unique in our own special way, besides having our special abilities."

"...Isn't that the same thing?" Duncan glanced at Double D.

"No, I meant about our roles in the group," Double D replied. "Like I'm the brains of the group."

"And I'm the good looking one of the group." Eddy added.

"You wish!" Duncan replied.

"All right, let's not have another fight," Henry said. "I see enough fights back home."

"Okay, Dad." Duncan replied.

Henry just rolled his eyes slightly.

"Now, what's this about your sister coming over?" Alexandra suspiciously asked Duncan.

"Okay, we're going out to the woods to practice our powers." Duncan replied.

"Sure... Change the subject on me..." Alexandra replied.

"No, I mean to practice to be strong like Mike." Duncan explained.

"Oh, okay." Alexandra replied.

"So, yeah, if you don't mind..." Duncan replied.

"If you're sure..." Alexandra said to him. "I guess I can't really stop you. It's not like you listen to anyone anyway, Duncan."

"Mike said we couldn't use our powers in front of people, but she didn't say anything about training." Eddy replied.

"Just don't get caught." Alexandra rolled her eyes slightly.

"Don't you want to come too?" Duncan asked her.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Alexandra replied.

"So, is that a no?" Duncan asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna risk it," Alexandra sighed. "I already have enough trouble being separated from my parents."

"Think about good training," Duncan said. "We can beat Dr. X and his goons."

Alexandra didn't say anything but turned around.

"Duncan, if someone tells you no, that means no." Double D whispered.

"All right, don't get your hat in a knot, I was just asking." Duncan replied.

"Sorry, I just can't do that, especially since I could lose control." Alexandra warned.

"That's all right, Alexandra, we won't make you." Double D said, sounding like the adult in this situation.

"Thank you," Alexandra replied. "I'm sorry."

"All right, don't stay up too late now." Double D said as the others began to leave.

Alexandra sighed as she sat down and lay her back on the bed and she stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Henry soon asked her.

"I don't know, maybe I should go with them," Alexandra shrugged. "Vanessa was able to beat me twice."

"Well, I don't wanna force you to do anything that you don't wanna do." Henry said to her.

"You're right," Alexandra replied. "Oh, how did I get so lucky to end up with a guy like you?"

"I don't know, how did I end up with a great girl like you?" Henry smirked.

"Oh, stop." Alexandra blushed.

" _You_ started it." Henry teased.

"Do you want to keep an eye on them?" Alexandra then suggested. "Just in case they might get into trouble?"

"Sure." Henry replied.

The two teens followed Duncan, Abby, and the Eds secretly so they wouldn't get spotted.

* * *

 ** _At the woods, which was far from town..._**

"Okay, you guys ready for some training?" Duncan asked the others with him.

"You know it." Eddy replied.

"Let's get to it then." Duncan smirked.

They then heard a rustling noise which made them yelp as they thought it was Mike, but it wasn't, it was only Cindy.

"Cindy, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Eddy said.

"Sorry," Cindy shrugged. "I was wondering where you guys ended up at."

"Don't tell Mike, but we're training, so please don't say anything." Double D begged.

"Relax, Double D, I'm not gonna say anything," Cindy replied. "I was hoping that I could train with you guys."

"You wanna train with us?" Duncan asked.

"...Yes." Cindy replied as that was just what she said.

"I must have something in my ears because I think I just heard that Cindy wants to train with us." Duncan said to the others.

"You did." Cindy replied.

"Glad to have you on board, Cindy." Eddy approved.

"I'm not sure how my own powers can really help out, but they're better than nothing." Cindy said to them.

"Well, we'll help out each other," Duncan replied. "Remember, don't say anything to Mike, or especially June and Dee Dee."

"Got it." Cindy replied.

"Yes, especially Dee Dee, she's not the best person to keep secrets with, such a sweetheart though." Double D said about the ballerina.

"Her brain just isn't there." Eddy added.

"I love Dee Dee." Ed smiled.

"Yes, we know, Ed." Double D replied.

The bushes rustled again which made everyone nervous, but they then sighed in relief since it was only Henry and Alexandra.

"I guess you guys took me up on my offer." Duncan said.

"We guess," Alexandra replied. "One training session couldn't hurt."

"Glad to see you on board." Cindy said.

"Okay, you guys, let's rock and roll!" Duncan suggested.

"Don't get too excited now, but let's do this." Alexandra said as she took a deep breath.

"Is this about your cousin?" Cindy whispered to Alexandra. "I was told about Vanessa."

"Yes, it is," Alexandra sighed. "Twice she was able to beat me."

"I'm very sorry, Alexandra." Cindy replied.

"It's okay, kid, especially now with her and her boyfriend having joined Dr. X." Alexandra said.

"I've heard that they have gamma radiation in them," Cindy said. "I'm sorry, but I promise that someday, somehow, we're going to stop them."

"You seem to have a heart as big as your brain." Alexandra replied.

"Um, thank you." Cindy said.

"Our first step is to get you two to change." Duncan said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Henry asked.

Duncan grabbed the two, wrapping them around in chains, and threw them into the deep end of the water.

"I hope that they'll be okay." Cindy said.

"Ah, they'll be fine, kid, no worries." Duncan replied casually.

* * *

After a few minutes, they haven't heard anything yet which made everyone worried.

"I better go check on them." Duncan suggested.

"I hope you didn't drown them, Duncan Nelson." Cindy said, tapping her foot aggressively.

"I hope I didn't either." Duncan replied as he soon went into the water to check on Henry and Alexandra.

Many fish swam by as he looked around for the Hulk couple who didn't seem to be around just yet.

"Henry? Alexandra?! Where are you?!" Duncan called out underwater.

Suddenly, he was nearly tackled underwater. Duncan gasped and up to shore to breathe before Henry and Alexandra glared at him as they floated on either side of him.

"Hey, I see you guys changed." Duncan smiled nervously.

"YOU DROWN US!" Henry and Alexandra yelled at him out of pure rage.

"I did? Well, I'm sorry." Duncan replied.

Henry and Alexandra just glared at him.

"I'm gonna get out of here now..." Duncan said as he came out of the water.

"Maybe we smash Rock Man." Henry suggested.

"Please don't." Duncan begged.

Henry and Alexandra followed him out.

"Well, at least they weren't drowned... But did you have to throw them underwater like that?" Cindy asked Duncan. "That was like something out of The Godfather!"

"You watch that too?!" Duncan replied.

"Of course I do." Cindy said.

Duncan just glanced away before looking back at Henry and Alexandra. "So, no hard feelings about drowning you, right?" he then asked.

"I would stop talking about that if I were you." Double D suggested.

"I agree with Sockhead." Eddy added with a gulp.

"Uh... Right... Let's just begin training." Duncan suggested for his own safety.

"Training...?" Henry repeated.

"Yeah, so we can get stronger." Cindy said.

"Uh... Yeah... You said you wanted to come? Duh..." Duncan told them before muttering. "I told you guys that The Hulk is stupid."

"Duncan!" Double D cried out.

"Ix-nay on the Ulk-Hay." Cindy added.

"What? I'm just saying!" Duncan shrugged in defense.

"He was just kidding, you guys." Cindy smiled sheepishly to Henry and Alexandra.

Henry and Alexandra didn't say anything, but they just glared at Duncan like this was all his fault.

"He's sorry..." Cindy said. "Anyway, how are we all going to practice our powers?"

"Like in football," Duncan said. "We'll split up into two teams and practice on each other."

"Good idea." Cindy replied.

Alexandra took a hold of Cindy once she calmed down a little.

"Um...?" Duncan asked.

"She's like the little sister I've always wanted," Alexandra replied. "Is that okay with you?"

"No problem. No problem, right, guys?" Duncan replied.

Abby and the Eds nodded in agreement.

"Keep an eye on them." Alexandra told Henry about the others with him.

"I plan to." Henry replied.

"Okay, split into two groups." Duncan told the others.

"I call being Team Captain!" Eddy called out.

Duncan looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. "You know what? Whatever... It doesn't matter..." he then shrugged. "Go crazy, kid."

"Cool," Eddy replied. "Then I pick Ed, Double D, and Henry to be on my team."

"Go, Team Eds!" Ed beamed.

"That means I'm stuck with Alexandra." Duncan said.

"STUCK?!" Alexandra glared.

"Oh, uh, I mean, I'm glad to be with Alexandra." Duncan smiled nervously.

Alexandra growled to that.

"Smooth, Rock Head." Cindy smirked.

"Hey!" Duncan glared. "Uh... I guess I'll take Cindy too."

"Thanks, I guess." Cindy smirked innocently.

"And my very awesome little sister, Abby!" Duncan then said.

"Yeah, we're going to beat you guys." Abby added.

"In your dreams." Eddy replied.

* * *

The teams were then set. The first team was Henry and the Eds, and the second team consisted of Duncan, Abby, Alexandra, and Cindy.

"All right, let's make the most of what we can, Team," Abby smirked. "We got all night."

"Go, Team Awesome, we're gonna beat Henry and the Three Stooges to the ground!" Duncan added.

"All of this just for training..." Cindy muttered slightly. "Yeah... Life sure is interesting."

"Ready?" Eddy asked.

"Yes!" Ed replied.

And with that, both teams split up. The Eds and Henry were hiding behind a rock.

"Okay, boys, I have a plan," Eddy said to the others. "We split up like a distraction, they will get so confused."

"Shh!" Double D shushed.

"Why? I wasn't finished." Eddy replied.

"We're surrounded by animals," Double D reminded him. "Think about it, one of them could be Abby listening in on us."

"You really think she would do that?" Eddy asked.

"She's a Nelson?" Double D reminded him.

"Hmm... Good point, Sockhead," Eddy replied. "Anyway, we should split up. Ed and Double D while me with Henry."

"Eddy is always one step ahead." Ed smiled.

"It could work," Double D shrugged. "Let's try it."

"Is that cool with you, big guy?" Eddy then asked Henry.

Henry grinned and nodded to that.

"Good... Glad we understand each other now." Eddy said.

"As long as you don't say or do something stupid." Henry muttered slightly.

"Please, when do I do that?" Eddy replied until he glanced over to the others. "...Nobody say anything."

Double D and Henry just rolled their eyes.

"Ed, I want you to do something for us," Eddy said. "Do you think that you can do it?"

"Sure thing, Eddy, what is it?" Ed smiled.

Eddy whispered into his best friend's ear while Ed gave him a smile.

"Okey, dokey, Eddy!" Ed smiled.

"I feel like if I ask, I'll just regret it." Double D said as he looked around to turn something into ice with his abilities.

"Okay, Stooges, what's the matter?" Duncan asked. "Too scared to come out?"

"Maybe they're scared?" Abby's voice added.

"Not scared..." Henry growled.

"Whoa, easy there, big guy," Eddy warned. "Just let me handle this. Don't smash anything yet."

Henry just looked mad, but nothing bad happened yet.

"Where are you guys?" Eddy demanded. "This isn't funny! ...Or scary!"

Duncan's group looked around for Eddy's group.

"See the Stooges yet, Cin?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing yet," Cindy replied as she was looking through binoculars. "Wait a minute. I see them hiding behind that rock."

Duncan took a look himself. "Hmm..." he said before he soon held out his hand and used his abilities to move the rock.

"Now you're trapped like cornered rats." Abby smirked.

"Ready to give up?" Duncan added.

"Never!" Ed yelled out.

"I guess with us having powers, there's no such thing as a normal visit to a town anymore." Cindy commented.

"Cindy?" Duncan cued.

"Oh, right." Cindy replied as she then used her powers to wrap up Henry and the Eds.

"Any last words?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah? I think you just made Henry angry." Eddy smirked.

"Uh-oh!" Duncan panicked. "Cindy, do something!"

"Let me think... Let's see... What did my grandma teach me? Oh, yeah!" Cindy replied until her eyes then glowed, and a giant dome trapped them. "Wow! I did it!"

Henry ran up to the dome as he broke him and the Eds free and he began to pound on the dome.

Cindy soon leaned against the dome as she made it indestructible which meant that even as a Hulk, Henry would not be able to break it down. "It's not gonna work," she then smirked. "You boys might as well give up."

Henry kept beating at the glass, but it didn't work.

"Are you going to do this all day?" Cindy asked him. "It's gonna be sunrise by the time you get out of there."

"Nice job, Cin." Duncan commented.

"Thanks, it took a while to get that right." Cindy replied.

"So, can they break out at all?" Duncan asked.

"No, they shouldn't because I don't want them to, but I'll let them out later on." Cindy said as she leaned against the dome.

"You're one sneaky girl." Duncan smirked.

"Thanks." Cindy giggled to that.

"One point for us." Duncan laughed before making faces at the competition.

"Don't rub salt in the wound." Cindy advised as she walked to the others.

"You're a very clever girl, huh?" Alexandra asked.

"I try," Cindy replied. "I'm thinking of maybe taking some college courses over the summer. I've actually been accepted and made the Dean's List."

"Aren't you 10 years old?" Alexandra's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but I'm very smart for my age." Cindy nodded.

"I'll say." Alexandra replied.

Duncan laughed as he began to taunt Henry and the Eds. "What's this? The Hulk can't break out of a single barrier?" he then laughed. "Man, you're weak!"

"Not a good idea, Duncan." Cindy shook her head to that.

"Why? He can't break out." Duncan said.

"Because it's mean and you're going to make Henry worse than he was before when he can finally be let out," Cindy said. "He might become big like Sugilite."

"Cindy, that's just an urban legend," Duncan replied. "No way that he can even grow that big."

"You'd be surprised," Cindy replied. "I've been reading a few Hulk comics."

Duncan just looked at her.

"Don't judge me," Cindy crossed her arms. "You're dating a Hex Girl."

"She's got ya there." Alexandra said to the delinquent boy.

"Ah, you guys are just scared," Duncan replied. "He's not gonna grow big. It's just a myth, okay?!"

Henry growled in response.

"Aw, what's the matter? You guys want out? Well, ya can't!" Duncan mocked before sticking out his tongue.

"I would stop if I were you." Eddy smirked.

"He can't break out, can't ya hear Cindy in there?" Duncan replied.

"I'm just staying out of this one..." Cindy rolled her eyes as she walked off with her hands in her pockets.

"You live next door to him and Abby?" Alexandra asked Cindy.

"Yeah, I'm getting gray hairs already." Cindy said as she plucked one of her own hairs out to show that it was silver.

"Yeesh." Alexandra winced.

"They snuck me into an R-Rated movie before," Cindy replied. "Luckily my parents didn't find out, and don't get me started on April Fool's Day and Halloween, their favorite holidays."

"Gosh..." Alexandra said.

"Better than Gumboot I guess, but they worry me sometimes," Cindy shrugged. "I'm just surprised my mom picked that house to live next door to them considering she finds certain things to be a bad influence on me."

"Your mother sounds very interesting." Alexandra commented.

"She is," Cindy smiled. "I mean, she's a little overprotective sometimes, but I still love her. I look up to her as a role model, and I'd do anything for her."

"That's nice..." Alexandra said softly.

"Oh, Alexandra, I'm sorry." Cindy then said as she realized she was talking about her own mother and Alexandra was taken away from hers.

"It's okay," Alexandra growled. "Damn military took her away from me!"

"We'll find her, I promise you that." Cindy tried to soothe her.

"Hm... I sure hope so..." Alexandra replied. "I sure do miss her."

"I can imagine so." Cindy said.

"Think we should stop Duncan?" Alexandra then asked.

"Nah, this is comedy," Cindy smirked. "Let him have a taste of his own medicine."

Alexandra smirked back and watched the show as Duncan was still making faces.

"Oh, man, this is so funny." Duncan laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Cindy and Alexandra decided to stay out of the way and watched this together.

"You think I should weaken the dome for Henry?" Cindy asked Alexandra quietly.

"I would." Alexandra grinned to that.

"Hmm..." Cindy nodded before she soon concentrated a bit.

* * *

Without Duncan knowing it, the dome began to weaken a bit so that Henry could break out.

"So, um, how do you use your powers?" Alexandra asked.

"It's like lucid dreaming, but I'm awake, so whatever I want to have happen if I concentrate hard enough, can become a reality." Cindy explained.

"It sounds cool." Alexandra commented.

"It can be." Cindy replied.

"Hey, girls, join in," Duncan told them as he laughed hyperactively. "Big Old Henry can't break out because he's weak and stupid like The Hulk."

Cindy and Alexandra looked to each other, smirking. Cindy then made some gestures for Henry to break out. Henry raised his fists and looked to the center. Cindy then nodded in silence. Henry nodded back and began to pound against the dome which made some cracks appear.

"Oh, man, this is the best night!" Duncan was still laughing.

The dome began to crack. Cindy just rolled her eyes as Duncan laughed himself silly.

"Can you make popcorn?" Alexandra asked.

"You bet," Cindy replied. "I like mine with extra butter."

Alexandra smiled to that.

Cindy then made a popcorn making machine as Abby and the Eds walked over. "You guys want some popcorn?" she asked them.

"Extra butter please." Cindy said.

"You got it." Alexandra nodded as she went to get them some popcorn.

"Sure." Eddy said.

"Extra butter for me, please." Double D added.

"Excellent choice, Double D." Cindy nodded.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" Duncan asked the others.

"Oh, we are, Duncan," Cindy said. "Look behind you."

"Why?" Duncan replied. "Is Henry trying to break out?"

"Yeah." The others told him.

"But you said he couldn't get out!" Duncan told Cindy. "You said it was unbreakable!"

"I did? Oh, my gosh? I guess it is breakable!" Cindy mocked surprise before she and Alexandra secretly high-fived each other while Duncan looked nervous.

Henry continued to pound on the glass until a fist broke free, and he then grabbed a hold of Duncan by his choker.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Duncan gulped to Henry.

Henry growled at him.

"Come on, we're friends, right? You wouldn't hurt me!" Duncan said.

"Duncan make fun of Hulk!" Henry growled. "Hulk important to Alexandra!"

"I was only kidding, dude." Duncan chuckled nervously.

"Henry not believe you!" Henry glared. "Duncan always giving friends hard time!"

"Help me out, guys?" Duncan smiled nervously.

The others were just eating their popcorn.

"Guys? What kind of friends are you?!" Duncan asked.

"Henry ask Duncan same question." Henry growled.

Duncan yelled out, but everyone just watched the show.

* * *

Mike wandered around the town, letting a small yawn as she felt tired since tonight wasn't a full moon. "I better round up the others and get some sleep... So quiet around here at night..." she said to herself.

Mike then gathered up the others, minus the Eds, Duncan, Abby, Cindy, Henry, and Alexandra. "Say, where's Cindy, Henry, Alexandra, Duncan, Abby, and the Eds?" she then asked.

"Oh, they told me to tell you that they decided to explore a little bit more, but they will be back soon." Justin replied.

"Okay." Mike then yawned as she felt exhausted.

 _'Duncan owes me big time for this.'_ Justin then thought to himself.

"Night, Justin." Mike said.

"Night, Mike, get some rest." Justin waved to her.

Mike nodded and went to her room to get some sleep.

Justin then sighed in relief before looking outside. "I better get them before they cause any trouble." he then said to himself.

* * *

Henry began to pulverize Duncan like a wrestler, but not in a way that would kill the delinquent as he and Alexandra learned how to control their power a bit easier after visiting Bruce Banner with the rest of his family.

"Gah! Not the face!" Duncan cried out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What's going on here?" Justin asked.

"Whatya think?" Abby replied. "Duncan just being Duncan. I swear he's been getting in trouble since the day he was born."

"Just like you," Justin replied. "Well, Mike was wondering where you guys were."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Eddy's eyes widened in fear.

"No, I told her that you guys were still exploring the town," Justin said. "She bought it."

"You're a life saver," Eddy replied. "We owe you one."

"How about not forcing me to be apart of your scams for about, say, a week?" Justin replied.

"You got it, pal," Eddy said. "Say, why don't you become apart of our training group?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it, but I'd be careful," Justin shrugged. "Today was just luck, you guys, what if tomorrow night has a full moon?"

"That's a good point." Cindy had to admit.

"It's getting dark, guys, you better get to sleep soon," Justin said. "It seems like there's a lot of excitement in this town during the day."

"Caillou and Rosie are sleeping." Ed smiled.

"Thank goodness for that." Eddy muttered about Ed's younger cousins.

"Help me..." Duncan begged as he moaned in pain.

"Okay, big guy, I think he's had enough." Justin told Henry.

Henry looked over and then stopped, dropping Duncan into a bush.

"Better?" Alexandra asked.

"Little better..." Henry said to her softly.

"I think I can taste my liver." Duncan groaned.

"So, how do you feel, Henry?" Eddy soon asked.

Henry went over and picked up Eddy. "Eddy promise not to make Henry mad?" he then asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that anymore, dude," Eddy replied. "I've seen what you can do."

Henry nodded as he set Eddy down.

"Wow, what a lucky break." Eddy smirked to herself.

"No get too cocky." Henry reminded him.

"At first, I was scared when you first changed, but now I see you're not so bad," Eddy replied. "I'm sorry if I treated you like a monster."

"Don't mention." Henry told him.

Cindy was wiping her eyes, smiling at the happy moment. Double D was smiling too and was glad for his friend and maybe wouldn't end up like his brother.

"The Chans are very lucky to have someone like you," Eddy said to Henry. "I wish I could have an older brother like you."

Henry soon shrunk down back to normal size. "I'm sorry about your brother... I wish there was something I could do..." he then said.

"Me too," Eddy replied. "I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Stop that, you couldn't help it, Eddy, sometimes life is like that," Henry said. "You can't control it, but it's best not to dwell on the bad parts of your life when you can think about the good so your life will be worth living."

Eddy did say anything, but went over to to him and gave him a hug much to his shock.

"Uh... Thanks, Eddy." Henry said.

"Why couldn't Matthew be like you?" Eddy frowned.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but sometimes that happens," Henry said. "Plus you also have Haley. I hear she's a great cousin."

"She is." Eddy nodded about his cousin.

"And if Matthew thinks that he'll come down and get you, we will stop him." Henry promised.

"Wow! Thanks, dude." Eddy replied.

"Eh, don't mention it," Henry said. "Look, it's late, I think we should wrap things up and get ready for bed."

"Agreed," Double D nodded. "Shall we come back tomorrow for more training?"

* * *

Everyone nodded in agreement, then headed back to the hotel. Unknown to them, someone was watching them the whole time.

"Not bad, you guys, not bad." Jo smirked to herself.

Everyone soon went to bed that night, falling fast asleep after a big day in PBS Town together.


	7. Las Tres Amigas

The next day, everyone woke up, ready for the next day.

"Justin, are you almost done?" Eddy asked as he pounded on the door. "I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Do you have to pound on the door so early in the morning?" Justin complained. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"What are you doing in there, putting on make-up?" Eddy asked.

"I believe what happens in the bathroom is private, now settle down, Eddy," Justin told him. "If you keep talking to me, you're just gonna make me stay in here longer."

"Typical Reid siblings..." Eddy rolled his eyes. "Always gotta hog the bathroom so they can look beautiful."

"I heard that!" Justin replied.

Eddy hopped one foot to the other as he was waiting to use the bathroom.

"So, any plans for today, gang?" Abby asked as they hung around in the room.

"June, Dee Dee, and me are gonna hang out today with Maya Santos," Mike said. "She invited us to hang out with her friends, Maggie and Chrissy. Speaking of which, we're gonna have breakfast with them. Behave yourselves, guys."

"We will," Cindy replied. "Have fun, you three."

"Bye, Ed." Dee Dee said.

"Bye, Dee Dee." Ed replied.

"Behave yourselves," Mike warned the others. "I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"We're fine, Mike, have I ever let you down before?" Eddy asked.

"What about that time I had a girl's night at Cartoon Cartoon Fridays and invited Reggie Rocket and Eliza Thornberry and, Ed, and Double D tried to sneak in disguised as girls?" Mike replied with her arms crossed.

"You guys did what?!" Duncan asked, laughing as he heard that.

"That was a long time ago." Eddy blushed out of embarrassment.

"Come on, girls." Mike told June and Dee Dee.

The three then left out the hotel room and Justin then came out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Finally!" Eddy said as he finally ran into the bathroom in relief.

"So, Justin, you wanna join us for tonight?" Duncan asked.

"Shh!" Justin shushed before pointing to Jo and Justine who were still in the room.

The two were still eating breakfast.

"What're you guys talking about?" Jo asked with a mutter.

"Oh, nothing," Justin replied. "We were just talking about what we were gonna do for today."

"Of course..." Jo muttered like she knew that was a lie. "I know they're lying... But I'm too hungry to care. Pass the bacon, will ya?"

"Please may I have some bacon." Justine said to her.

Jo sighed. " _Please_ may I have some bacon?"

"You may." Justine smiled, allowing Jo to have some bacon.

"Thanks, Babe." Jo replied as she gulped down the bacon like a wild animal.

"Please remember to chew." Justine said.

"Mm-hmm." Jo muffled.

"Guys, I just don't know, and I know, we're friends, whatever, but that shouldn't force me to do stuff I don't wanna do." Justin told the others once they were alone as those two ate breakfast together.

"It's up to you," Double D replied. "It's your decision, not ours."

"We're just doing this so we can get stronger." Cindy added.

"I'll think about it." Justin replied.

"That's fair enough," Cindy said before giving Duncan a look. "RIGHT, GUYS?!"

"Uh... Okay." Duncan blinked, a bit scared from the way Cindy said that.

"Thanks, guys, I'll let you know if I change my mind." Justin said to them.

"Fair enough, I guess..." Duncan shrugged.

* * *

Mike, June, and Dee Dee wandered around the streets together as Mike followed an address that Maya gave to her to meet with her and her best friends in this town.

"Aha, here's the address." Mike said.

June and Dee Dee then went over with Mike.

"Hey, Mike, over here!" Maya waved her hand over.

June, Dee Dee, and Mike then saw Maya and went to go see her and the other two girls. One girl had tan skin with long black hair with golden earrings, a pink headband with a matching jacket top with a white under shirt, a light yellow skirt, and pink shoes, and the other girl had fair skin with red round earrings, a yellow bow in her long black hair, a red sleeveless top with yellow polka dots, and a darker red skirt, with red, white, and yellow sneakers.

"It's great to see you." Maya smiled.

"Thanks," Mike smiled back. "These are my best friends: Juniper Lee and Dee Dee Tartovosky."

"Hello." June and Dee Dee greeted.

"That's nice," Maya smiled. "And these are my best friends: Maggie Lee and Chrissy Lum."

"I'm pretty sure we're not related though." Maggie said to June.

"I'm pretty sure we're not either, but it's nice to meet you, Maggie." June replied.

"Thanks, June." Maggie smiled.

"Ooh... I love your outfit!" Dee Dee said to Chrissy.

"Thanks, Dee Dee." Chrissy smiled.

"Do you dance?" Dee Dee smiled back.

"I love to dance," Chrissy beamed. "It's one of my favorite things to do."

"I'm gonna like you!" Dee Dee beamed.

They soon went inside together to get something to eat.

"Man, I'm really hungry..." Maggie said. "Maya told us to come here early so we could see you guys in time."

"Mrs. Santos makes the best breakfast ever." Chrissy smiled.

"Especially her pancakes." Maggie added.

* * *

They came into the apartment building and went into the room that Maya and her family stayed in.

"I really hope this is enough pancakes to go around." Rosa said as she wiped her forehead from cooking for so long.

"Mama, my friends are here." Maya said as she came in.

"Okay, honey, breakfast is almost ready." Rosa smiled.

The girls then went to sit down at the table together.

"Nice place you have here." Mike said.

"Yeah, it's great for hanging out in," Maya smiled. "Especially since the pet store is just downstairs."

"Does your mom make muffins?" Dee Dee asked Maya.

"Sometimes." Maya replied.

"My mom always makes muffins," Dee Dee smiled. "They make Dad go bonkers!"

"Maya, is your brother up?" Rosa asked her daughter.

"Si, he's taking a shower." Maya nodded.

"Uh... That's good to know." Mike shrugged.

Rosa then put the breakfast down on the table as Miguel came down the stairs, yawning.

"Thanks, Mrs. Santos." Mike said.

"I hope you enjoy," Rosa smiled. "Have fun, girls."

"We will." The six replied and they soon began to eat their pancakes.

"Oh, Mike, it's so good to see you in town," Maya smiled. "You're such good company."

"Aw, thanks." Mike smiled back.

"I saw a couple of your friends when you went to Charley's dad's restaurant yesterday," Maggie said to the tomboy. "That Henry Chan is a cutie."

"I agree with you, but my eyes are on Justin Reid," Chrissy replied. "He sure is dreamy."

Mike smirked and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but you girls can't date them," she then told them. "Shouldn't you go out with someone your own age?"

"Si," Maya said. "Mike says that they are dating a girl named Alexandra and a friend named... Joanna?"

"Yeah, Joanna." Mike nodded, even if that technically wasn't right.

"There aren't many cute guys here," Maggie said. "Do you have any single friends in your town, Mike?"

"You want me to name every single person in the whole entire city?" Mike asked. "I can't do that."

"Aww!" Maggie and Chrissy pouted.

"You could come over to our town sometime, and check it out." June invited.

"That's not a bad idea." Chrissy replied.

"Do you know anyone at the top of your head?" Maggie asked.

"Uh... Sorry... I don't know right now, I usually don't think about that stuff..." Mike shrugged. "Oh, uh, hey, Miguel."

"I can have pancakes too, right?" Miguel asked his twin sister.

"No! These are for me, Maggie, Chrissy, Mike, June, and Dee Dee!" Maya told him.

"Aw, come on, Maya!" Miguel complained.

"Nope, sorry." Maya replied.

"Maya, I'm hungry." Miguel told her.

"It's all right, Miguel, I have a plate right here for you." Rosa said.

"Gracias, Mama." Miguel smiled as he soon walked over.

"Maya, remember to share with your brother." Rosa then reminded.

"Si, Mama." Maya replied.

Rosa then went to the kitchen to take care of the dishes. Miguel decided to take his breakfast to his room since the girls hogged the table.

"We're _all_ best friends," Maya smiled as she sat with Maggie and Chrissy by her sides. "Las Tres Amigas!"

"Just like me, Mike, and June!" Dee Dee beamed. "All for one and one for all!"

"That's right, Dee." Mike replied.

"Too bad there aren't six Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters." Chrissy beamed.

"Cherry... Chewy... What...?" Mike blinked.

"The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters!" Maya, Maggie, and Chrissy told them.

"Uh... My brother Jamie told me about a group called the Ultra-Cadets once?" Mike replied, feeling confused since he didn't know who they were talking about.

"It's our favorite girl action cartoon." Maggie said as she pulled out a poster of three girls who wore masks, wings, and dresses.

Mike and June cringed while Dee Dee took a liking to it.

"Uh... That's cool..." Mike said to be polite.

"Yeah... Very cool..." June said. "Kind of reminds me of an old 'friend' of mine, Ashley."

"There's an episode on right now," Maggie smiled. "Let's watch it!"

Maya, Chrissy, Maggie, and Dee Dee raced to the living room to watch the show.

"Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters?" June shuddered.

"It's only one episode," Mike replied. "Just try to think of something else while we watch it."

"Yeah, like sinking my face into a volcano." June scoffed.

Mike and June went to the living room to watch the show too.

* * *

Meanwhile after eating their breakfast, the others were about to leave the hotel to do something.

"Where are you guys going?" Jo asked.

"Uhh...?" Eddy blinked.

"The arcade?" Cindy replied.

"Okay, now the truth." Jo said as she knew that had to be a lie.

"We're going to the movie theater?" Double D replied.

"What is going on?" Jo demanded.

"Be honest." Justine smiled sweetly to the others while Jo looked aggravated.

"What are we gonna do?" Duncan asked the others.

"This whole thing was your idea!" Eddy replied. "You tell 'em!"

"Well... I... Um..." Duncan stammered. "Justin, you tell them. Justine's your sister."

"This is not funny." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Justine prompted.

"Uh... Well... We were gonna practice using our powers." Justin said.

"We're supposed to be on vacation." Justine replied.

"And Mazinsky told us not to use our powers in front of people." Jo added.

"We're not practicing in front of people; we went to the woods last night to practice," Cindy explained. "We just want to get stronger, and make Mike proud because she does so much for us."

"What they said." Duncan replied.

"But we're supposed to be on vacation, guys," Justine said. "Nothing bad is going to happen here anyway. This is a peaceful and quiet town. Even the monsters are friendly, and those lions in the library are the sweetest animals I've probably ever met."

"We just don't want Mike saving our butts all the time." Eddy said.

"Yeah, because I mostly save your butts from time-to-time, especially yours, Butler." Jo replied.

"That is true." Cindy agreed.

Justine sighed. "Well... Okay, I just hope no one sees you..." she then said to them about using their powers in a place like this.

"Our plan is going to the woods to practice," Eddy said. "We did last night, and no one saw us."

"That was just pure luck, tonight, you might not be so lucky." Justine warned.

"You're trying to jinx us!" Eddy gasped. "That's not cool, Justine!"

"Oh, brother..." Justine rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Guys, what is wrong with listening and following to simple directions whenever someone tells you something?"

"But it wasn't our idea." Double D defended.

"Whose was it then?" Jo asked.

Everyone then pointed to Duncan who just scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Why am I not surprised?" Justine sighed and just shook her head.

"Think about it, what if Dr. X and his goons came over here right now, and tried to attack us right here on the spot?" Duncan asked.

"Look, I'd understand if we were in Nicktropolis or Disneyville, then we could practice our powers, but we're not," Justine replied. "I just don't want you guys getting into trouble."

"Yeah, but what if Dr. X came here?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know, Duncan," Justine sighed. "Fine, Duncan, do whatever you want, it's not like you of all people is gonna listen to me anyway."

"You're not gonna tell Mike?" Duncan asked.

"No, all I just have to say is be careful." Justine replied.

"Okay... Uh... You gonna be okay?" Duncan asked.

Justine didn't say anything and just walked away from him and decided to go in the bathroom for a moment.

"Smooth, Duncan." Justin deadpanned.

"What?!" Duncan replied.

"You made my sister upset." Justin said.

"Ah, she'll get over it," Duncan shrugged. "She's just a wuss sometimes."

Everyone else's eyes widened to that.

"Oh, um, look at the time," Cindy said. "I'm going to the library."

"Yes, the library, what a wonderful idea." Double D added, smiling nervously.

The others zipped off and Duncan began to walk off only for his arm to be grabbed.

"So, you upset my sister, and you think calling her names is gonna make it any better?" Justin glared. "Just _what_ is your problem?"

"Nothing is my problem," Duncan defended. "I just don't want a bunch of weaklings against Dr. X and his goons. You gotta understand that. Don't you remember when those Savage Coyotes almost creamed us?"

"Duncan, that's not the point, you upset my sister because of something you wanted to do when Mike gave us simple instruction." Justin said.

"Yeah, well, tell your sister to grow up!" Duncan huffed.

"How would you feel if I made Abby upset right in front of you?" Justin asked.

"Abby doesn't get upset." Duncan retorted.

"That doesn't answer my question." Justin said.

"I wouldn't like it." Duncan then said.

"So you can upset my sister then?" Justin asked.

"Can I go now?" Duncan rolled his eyes. "If I wanted a stern lecture, I'd piss off my dad."

"The least you can do is apologize to my sister." Justin said.

"Fine." Duncan said.

"I want you to sound like you mean it," Justin said. "Look, I know she gets upset easily, but do I have to remind you of what we went through when we were Cindy's age? She couldn't trust anyone else for a very long time, and I had to go away to get away from our mother because people wanted me for magazine shoots and shows all the time!"

"All right, stop guilt tripping, it's not cool." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a parade?" Justin asked.

"Okay, okay," Duncan said. "You're worse than my dad."

"Well, you shouldn't have upset my sister." Justin said.

Duncan scoffed before knocking on the door.

* * *

"Go away..." Justine muttered slightly as she stared at the wall while sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." Duncan said.

"Are you though?" Justine replied.

"Yeah... Really." Duncan said.

"You mean it?" Justine asked.

"Yes." Duncan said.

"Hmm..." Justine hummed.

"Come on, Justine! What do I have to do to make you forgive me?!" Duncan complained.

"Listen to people when they tell you not to do something." Justine scolded.

"I'll try," Duncan replied. "Keyword: try."

"Good enough for me." Justine shrugged.

"You coming out then?" Justin asked.

"Just a minute, I'm gonna get a glass of water first." Justine told her brother.

"There, I apologized, can I go now?" Duncan asked Justin.

"Sure." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Cool." Duncan said and went to leave.

Justin then sighed and shook his head. "I just hope I can be a good father like Dad someday."


	8. Henry and Eddy in Cyberspace

Meanwhile, the others, minus Duncan, went for a walk.

"Say, what do you guys wanna do?" Cindy asked the others with her.

Eddy stopped for a minute as he saw Matt, Jackie, and Inez looking around before going to the alley. Being curious as he was, he decided to follow him. Henry saw Eddy leaving the group and followed him, without the others knowing as they were walking and talking.

"Coast clear?" Matt asked.

"Seems to be." Inez replied to the redheaded boy.

"All right," Jackie said. "Cyberspace, here we come."

"What's going on?" Eddy asked himself.

Inez took out some sort of blue gadget which opened up a pink portal and the three kids looked ready to jump in.

"What in the world...?" Eddy muttered.

The three kids then jumped into the portal.

"Whoa." Eddy muttered.

"Eddy, there you are," Henry said to him. "What are you doing?"

Eddy didn't say anything, but pointed to the portal.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies." Henry said as he took Eddy's arm to pull him away.

"Portal!" Eddy told him.

"What portal?" Henry asked before he soon took a look and looked surprised. "Whoa... Where did that come from?"

"There were these three kids, and they jumped into that portal," Eddy replied. "We should check it out."

"Eddy..." Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. "When are you going to learn not to meddle?"

"It's not meddling," Eddy said. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Being curious by meddling!" Henry replied.

"You're no fun." Eddy muttered and soon got himself free and went into the portal.

"EDDY, COME BACK HERE!" Henry yelled out.

Eddy jumped into the portal. Henry then jumped in right after him, and the portal soon closed after them. The others then kept walking along as if nothing had happened.

Eddy and Henry both yelped as they were flying through the portal with Matt, Inez, and Jackie.

"Eddy, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be here!" Henry said. "I know what I'm saying, trust me, my dad's a detective!"

"Come on, aren't you a bit curious?" Eddy asked.

"No, this is a bad idea." Henry replied.

"Well, looks like you have no choice because we're going for a ride." Eddy said to him.

Henry just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" Eddy replied. "I can't control portals. I'm not Doctor Who. I'm a fire-bender, not a psychic-bender, remember?"

"You think I can do something about this?" Henry asked.

"Well, no." Eddy replied.

* * *

They then arrived into a different world after their portal ride ended.

"Whoa... Check it out." Eddy said.

"Yeah... Great..." Henry muttered since he felt like they were trespassing.

"I think we're in some kind of space station or something." Eddy commented.

"Fine... I guess we better have a look around since we're here." Henry shrugged.

Henry and Eddy then took a look around.

"This is so cool." Eddy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Henry said. "I'm pretty sure we shouldn't even be here though, Eddy."

"Shh! I hear something," Eddy said. "Quick! Hide!"

Jackie, Matt, and Inez soon walked by to go inside an area they were assigned to.

There was a purple bird with a red hat who flew up to the three kids. "Thank goodness you're here," he said to them. "Motherboard says it's an emergency."

"Don't worry, Didge, that's what we're here for." Jackie smiled.

"I hate birds." Eddy grumbled.

"Shh!" Henry shushed him.

* * *

The kids then followed the robot bird as they came into the room to see a robotic woman on screen.

"We're here, Mother B, what's up?" Jackie asked once they saw Motherboard.

 ** _"It's Hacker, he's planning on getting rid of Cyberspace once and for all with his nephew, Landon,"_** Motherboard informed. **_"He's just like his uncle, but he's a lot more evil."_**

"Hacker has a family?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Ah, yeah, I remember that kid," Digit said. "He was nothing but trouble, sometimes he could even be worse than Hacker himself if you can believe that... Then again, the very idea of Hacker having a family is nightmare fuel enough."

"Don't worry, Motherboard, we'll stop them." Inez promised.

 ** _"Be very careful, all of you,"_** Motherboard said. **_"Landon is a bit more competent and sharp compared to his uncle. There's a reason why Hacker labels him as his favorite nephew."_**

"As long as he doesn't try to flirt with Inez like that Slider kid did which made Matt jealous." Digit commented.

"Hey!" Matt glared.

Eddy and Henry heard everything and looked at each other.

"We should help them." Eddy suggested.

"We _shouldn't_ be here." Henry reminded him.

"Don't you want to help people?" Eddy asked.

"Well, yes-" Henry replied.

"Then we're gonna help." Eddy said.

"You do remember that I'm older and stronger than you, right?" Henry replied. "We'll help, but seriously, you shouldn't invade on other people's business. No wonder Jo gets so annoyed with you and Duncan so easily."

"Oh, you must've heard about us going into her mind." Eddy replied.

"Oh, yeah." Henry nodded.

"Heh..." Eddy replied.

Henry just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, we better go talk to them first before we follow them though..." he then said as he walked off to see Matt, Inez, and Jackie.

"Don't look now, you guys, but we got company." Digit told his human friends.

The three kids then looked over.

"Who are you guys and where did you come from?" Inez asked.

"You don't know 'em?" Digit asked the kids.

"No, I'm afraid not." Matt replied.

"I'm Henry Chan, and this is my friend, Eddy Sampson." Henry replied.

"Hey." Eddy greeted.

"Uh... Nice to meet you, I guess," Matt replied. "My name is Matt Wilson, and these are my friends, Jackie Pilon, and Inez Dominiguez."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Digit spoke up.

"Oh, and this is our good friend, Digit." Matt then said.

"It's nice to meet you, boys." Inez added.

"Even if we're not supposed to be here." Henry muttered.

"So, what's this about a hacker?" Eddy asked.

"Not _a_ hacker, _The_ Hacker." Matt clarified.

"Who's The Hacker?" Eddy asked.

"Our arch-nemesis." Jackie said.

"He plans to take over all of Cyberspace." Inez added.

"Well, we're gonna help you stop him." Eddy said.

"You can try," Digit said. "For your sake, I hope you run into Buzz and Delete. They're so incompetent, especially Delete. Trust me, I know. I used ta work for Hacker."

"Now, who's Landon?" Henry asked.

"Hacker's nephew who comes to see him from time-to-time," Jackie replied. "He's a more evil version of his uncle."

"Well, don't you worry, Cupcake; with us on your side, you've got nothing to worry about." Eddy reassured.

"Cupcake?" Jackie asked, unimpressed.

"Don't worry, he's like that sometimes," Henry replied. "You'll get used to it."

"So, you'll help us?" Inez asked.

"You bet." Henry nodded.

The three looked over to each other and then huddled together to discuss this for a moment before looking back to the two stranger boys.

"Well, all right, but follow our lead," Matt told Henry and Eddy. "We've been doing this for a long time now."

"Especially whenever Landon tries to kidnap me." Inez muttered to herself as Hacker's nephew seemed to have a crush on her.

"Yeah, especially with what we can-" Eddy began only for Henry to cover his mouth before he could say anything else. "What?" Eddy muffled.

"Shh!" Henry hissed to him to keep him quiet.

"What'd he say?" Jackie asked.

"He said that we should move out right now." Henry replied.

"Um... Right..." Jackie said, not sure if that was true or not, but it should be done either way.

"Come on then, Earthlies, we better hit the road before Hacker and Landon do serious damage this time around." Digit told the Cyber Squad he was close friends with.

The Cyber Squad and their two new friends headed down to stop Hacker and Landon.

"So, uh, what are those things?" Henry asked about the blue gadgets.

"These? Oh, these are Skwakpads," Inez replied. "They usually help us out on missions, like communications and can help us out with very difficult problems we may come across in Cyberspace. They were invented by Dr. Marbles."

"Who?" Eddy asked.

"He's a cyborg, and a brilliant inventor who assists for Motherboard," Matt informed. "He always finds a way to help us out."

"If you say so," Eddy shrugged. "Reminds me of Dexter in a way."

* * *

Meanwhile, in The Grim Wreaker's ship of the Northern Frontier, we see a man with green skin, black hair, wearing a white shirt, black pants, a purple cape, black shoes, and a black bow-tie. He was with a boy about Matt's age who had green skin with black hair, wearing an orange T-Shirt with a snake symbol, blue pants, white shoes, and a red jacket.

"It's good to see you again, Landon, my favorite nephew." The man grinned.

"I'm your only nephew, Uncle Hacker." The boy replied.

"Doesn't stop you from being my favorite," Hacker smirked to him. "It's so nice you could make it so we can conquer Cyberspace together. With you, I just can't lose!"

"And having Inez as my lovely queen~" Landon beamed.

Hacker just rolled his eyes slightly as his nephew was in love with one of his arch nemesises.

"Have you Dunce Buckets seen anything out there yet?" Hacker demanded to his robot sidekicks.

"Uh, nuthin' yet, Boss," Buzz said. "It seems to be quiet."

"Quiet like a bunny!" Delete added innocently.

"Well, keep looking, you dolts!" Hacker glared.

"Wait a minute, Boss, I think I see 'em, and-Whoa!" Buzz replied.

"What? What? What?" Hacker demanded.

"Erm... Boss? How many Earth kids does Motherboard recruited?" Buzz asked.

" _Three_ , you numb skull!" Hacker glared. "You know that!"

"Well, we see five instead of three, Boss." Delete replied.

"What?" Hacker glared before taking a look.

"Yeah... There's those guys... Then those two... Three and two is five..." Delete said.

"Thank you for that." Landon rolled his eyes as that was preschool addition.

Buzz and Delete were right as there was two more kids, two boys. One had a three strands of black hair, wearing a bowling shirt with blue pants and red shoes, and the other boy is a Asian the oldest out of all of them. He looked kinda big and strong for his age, wearing a orange turtleneck sweater, green pants, and brown boots.

"Who are those two, Boss?" Buzz wondered.

"I don't know, but they are going to wish they never crossed The Northern Frontier, especially with me around!" Hacker growled like the villain he was, shaking his fists. "Landon, do you think you can handle two more Earth brats?"

"I'm sure of it, Uncle Hacker." Landon saluted like he was an Army General.

"Perfect, now is the time to set up my plan." Hacker decided.

"How, Boss?" Delete asked.

"With my Hacker's Fun House, but it won't be fun for them!" Hacker laughed evilly.

"Brilliant, Uncle Hacker!" Landon replied.

"I know I am," Hacker smirked. "That's why you're my favorite nephew."

"Now then, once they get in my fun house, I'll split them up into my traps, and then Landon will hack Motherboard's system, and then..." Hacker grinned.

"We'll take over Cyberspace!" Buzz, Delete, and Landon then concluded.

"Exactly!" Hacker grinned. "It's the perfect plan!"

The villians laughed as they put their plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile the Cyber Squad and their new friends, they were looking around.

"Nothing yet," Jackie said before asking, "See anything, Digit?"

"Nothing yet," Digit said as he was fly in the air for them. "Wait a minute, I think I see something straight ahead. It looks like a building!"

"A building?" Inez wondered. "What kind of building?"

"It looks like some kind of fun house." Digit told them.

"A fun house? Let's check it out!" Jackie suggested.

The group then went over to the fun house and read the sign.

"'Hacker's Fun-Time Fun House'?" Matt read aloud.

"I don't trust this one bit." Inez put her hands on her hips.

"I know!" Eddy replied before glaring. "I should've made a fun house with the Eds back home!"

Henry rolled his eyes to that.

"Maybe we should check it out just to be safe." Digit suggested.

"Hmm... All right, let's go." Jackie replied.

* * *

The group then went inside, not knowing that the villains were watching.

"Boss, the kids went inside the fun house." Buzz reported.

"Excellent," Hacker replied. "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

"This is kinda creeping me out..." Inez said.

"Relax, Nezzie, we got this." Matt said.

"Hey! What did I say about calling me that, _Matthew_?" Inez retorted.

"Not to call you that?" Matt smiled nervously.

"Correct." Inez narrowed her eyes.

Eddy laughed as he was having fun with the mirrors.

"There's something funny about this." Henry said.

"Yeah, Hacker's always up to tricks like this." Jackie replied.

"I'm sure I can find some clues or something," Henry said. "My father's a detective, and he usually took us out on cases with him."

"We better keep going." Inez suggested.

"Come on, Eddy." Henry said.

"Hang on, I'm having some fun." Eddy replied.

Henry then grabbed Eddy by his arm and pulled him after them.

"Hey!" Eddy complained.

"I guess Double D really is the mature Ed boy," Henry muttered to himself. "I'd expect something like this from Mimi or Scooter."


	9. Hacker's Fun Time Fun House

They kept walking around. It's been quiet. Too quiet. However, that was suddenly changed after they heard a rumbling sound.

"Um, whose stomach is rumbling?" Jackie asked.

"It's nobody's stomach," Digit replied. "It's a giant boulder running towards us!"

"Run!" Matt cried out.

Henry soon went the other way.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" Digit told him as he flew with his propeller tail while the others ran for their lives.

"I'll handle this." Henry assured as he came in front of the boulder and soon grabbed it in his hands.

Digit's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what he just saw. "Great Gatsby!"

Henry soon lifted the boulder over his head.

* * *

"The boss isn't gonna like this..." Buzz said to Delete as they watched this on the surveillance footage.

"Isn't going to like _what_?" Hacker asked sharply as he came up behind them.

"Erm..." Delete gulped to that. "One of those Earth kids stopped the boulder and lifted it up like it was nuthin'."

"Is that right?" Hacker asked.

"See for yourself!" Delete told him.

Hacker then took a look to see that Buzz and Delete were right as Henry used his new strength from the gamma radiation. "What the-?!"

"I don't think he's one to be messed with, Boss." Buzz replied.

"Yeah." Delete nodded in agreement.

"He'll be stopped... We'll stop those kids, I can feel it this time, especially with Landon on our side." Hacker growled through his teeth.

"Yes, Boss." Buzz and Delete replied.

* * *

"What the-?" Digit asked as he looked flabbergasted. "How did...?"

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Henry said as he began to crush the boulder down to size.

"But... But... How in the world can you do that?!" Digit asked.

"That's not important right now, right now we gotta stop that Hacker guy, right?" Henry replied.

"I... I guess so..." Digit said to him.

"Then let's go." Henry replied.

Henry and Digit went to catch up with the others. As soon as they did, they stopped in front of three doors.

"What do we do now?" Eddy asked.

"Looks like we'll have to split up, but that's what Hacker wants us to do, but we have no choice but to play his little game," Inez said. "Maybe it'll lead us to him."

"Right," Jackie replied. "Me and Digit will take the first door."

"Me and Eddy will take the second door." Matt added.

"And Henry and I will take the last door," Inez concluded. "Remember, caution is key." she then warned/reminded.

"Right." Everyone else agreed to that.

"All right, team, break!" Matt then called.

* * *

The group then split up between two to go through the three doors separately.

"You and Matt seem close." Henry said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Inez glared.

"I... Never said that he was?" Henry blinked.

"Oh... Never mind..." Inez blushed in response.

* * *

"Uncle, they've split up." Landon informed.

"Excellent," Hacker replied. "Now we can have some fun."

* * *

 _ **With Jackie and Digit...**_

"He just lifted that boulder up like it was nothing, and crushed it into dust." Digit said about Henry, still thinking about it.

"I know, Didge, it was weird, but we have to keep an eye out for Hacker right now." Jackie reminded the cyborg bird.

"Oh, but I'm right here, my dear," Hacker said as he was watching the monitors with a grin on his face. "But you won't be now!"

Buzz pressed the button as Jackie and Digit were still walking. They stepped on a tile and both of them fell through the trap door and landed in a cell.

"Hey! Let us out!" Jackie demanded.

"That's two down, and four more to go." Hacker laughed.

* * *

 ** _With Matt and Eddy..._**

"So, you have a farm?" Eddy asked Matt.

"Yeah, sometimes I help my parents with it." Matt replied.

"You remind me of someone back home..." Eddy said as he thought about Rolf. "He's the son of a shepherd. I think his parents moved from Europe or something, he talks funny."

"I like having a farm sometimes, especially when I hang out with Sherm," Matt smiled. "I've raised him since he was a young piglet."

"Glad I don't have a farm, it sounds like hard work." Eddy said.

"It can be." Matt nodded.

"So... You and Inez?" Eddy then asked.

"We're just friends. That's all." Matt blushed.

"Is that right?" Eddy smirked once he saw Matt blushing. "You guys seem pretty close... A bit closer than you are with that Jackie girl."

"Well... I..." Matt stammered at first. "Uh, let's keep walking."

Eddy was still smirking as they kept walking.

"Activate the ice ray!" Hacker commanded.

"Right, Boss." Buzz replied.

A button was pressed and suddenly, right in front of Matt and Eddy, ice appeared as an obstacle.

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Matt panicked.

"Oh, no, we're not." Eddy replied as fire appeared in his hands.

"What the-?" Matt asked.

"Stand back, kid, _I'll_ handle this." Eddy said.

"Uh, Boss? You ain't gonna believe this," Buzz said. "That short kid made fire come out of his hands."

"I thought these kids are supposed to be human!" Hacker glared. "Where are these powers coming from?!"

"Maybe those kids aren't from Earth, Boss, maybe they're from another planet?" Delete guessed.

"Douse that one with water then since he has pyrokinesis." Hacker decided.

"Pyro... What...?" Buzz and Delete asked.

"SPRAY HIM WITH WATER!" Landon yelled at them.

"Oh, sure thing." Delete replied before pressing the button.

"There we go, the ice is melted." Eddy reported.

"How did you do that?" Matt asked.

"It runs in the family," Eddy said. "Come on, let's keep going. If I see that Hacker guy, I'm gonna punch him square jaw in the face!"

"That is, if we survive the flood." Matt replied.

"What flood?" Eddy asked.

Matt pointed to the flood that was coming towards them.

"Where did that come from?!" Eddy asked.

SPLASH!

The flood then brought them down to the cell where Jackie and Digit are in.

"Glad that you could drop by." Digit muttered.

* * *

"Two more to go," Hacker laughed to this. "Buzz, Delete, take care of those last two."

"Yes, Boss." Buzz and Delete replied.

"You guys got caught?" Eddy asked.

"This just isn't my day." Digit replied in misfortune.

* * *

With Inez and Henry, they went through another room.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Henry commented.

"That's never a good sign." Inez frowned.

They kept walking until they heard another rumbling sound, and there were two rock who monsters appeared, growling at them.

"What on Earth?!" Inez gasped.

Hacker laughed as he watched this on his screen.

"All right, you guys are making me angry... Big mistake." Henry glared to the rock monsters.

Inez stepped away while Henry stomped towards the rock monsters as his eyes seemed to flash a green color.

"Henry, your eyes, they're green!" Inez gasped.

Henry didn't listen to her as he focused on fighting against the rock monsters to protect himself and Inez. The rock monsters roared and tried to attack Henry. Henry glared as he grew slightly and began to fight them. Inez backed away, but a hidden door opened, and someone grabbed her from right behind her and pulled her away and shut the door before she could scream for help. The rock monsters grinned evilly as they fought the teen. They even pounded their fists on the ground to make it crack.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Henry glared as he slowly got bigger. "You guys are as pathetic as your boss. If he's really so high and mighty, why doesn't that psycho fight me himself?!"

The rock monsters backed up from that before tripping over a rock, revealing that they were actually Buzz and Delete in disguise.

"What is he?!" Buzz gasped as he looked scared.

"I... I don't know, Buzz!" Delete replied.

"What is this now?" Henry glared down at Buzz and Delete.

"Don't hurt us!" Delete begged. "I always wanted to be a baker!"

"Yeah, and I wanna be a dancer!" Buzz added with a gulp.

"What is the meaning of this?" Henry glared. "Why should I listen to you two anyway? You work for that Hacker guy!"

"I... I... I..." Buzz and Delete stammered.

"What do you think, Inez?" Henry asked before he turned around to find that the girl was gone.

"She's gone." Buzz and Delete muttered.

" **WHERE IS SHE?!** " Henry glared. " **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!** "

"Nothing! Honest!" Delete replied. "Hacker just told us to come after you here as a distraction!"

" **WHAT?!** " Henry glared.

"You big mouth!" Buzz glared at Delete.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... **SMASH YOU!** " Henry snarled. He now looks very angry as he grew bigger as his skin turned green and his clothes are now tattered. The only clothes he had now were green pants which looked like shorts.

Buzz and Delete soon held each other out of fear. Henry then grabbed a hold of them and threw them down together and began to raise his fists to bring them down and smash them which would destroy them since they were robots.

"Wait! Wait!" Buzz yelped. "How about we make a deal?"

"Why should I listen to you when you work with a crook like Hacker?" Henry growled.

"He's got ya there, Buzz." Delete said.

"How about we take you to Hacker?" Buzz suggested.

"Or smash robots?!" Henry replied.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" Buzz panicked.

"Why should I listen to you anyway?" Henry glared.

"Um, because we wouldn't lie to you?" Delete replied.

Henry rolled his eyes and soon was about to pound his fists straight at them to destroy them. Luckily, the robots dodged it and ran away like cowards. Henry then began to chase them, stomping on his way down the hall.

"He's right behind us!" Delete panicked.

"Run faster!" Buzz told him.

Henry soon grabbed them once he caught them in a dead-end.

"Please don't!" Delete begged.

"Henry smash robots." Henry growled.

"We won't do anything!" Buzz cried out. "Please don't hurt us!"

"Henry SMASH YOU!" Henry glared.

"We will do anything you want!" Delete cried out.

Henry growled and grabbed them. "Where Inez?"

"I'm sorry, but we really don't know," Buzz said. "The Boss told us ta distract you and the others so his nephew could get the glasses kid!"

"Liars!" Henry replied.

"It's true!" Delete defended.

Henry glared as he took a look at them, looking rather vicious.

"I'm afraid the Dunce Buckets are right for once." Hacker said as he appeared on a video screen right behind Henry.

Henry turned around and growled. "What the heck are you?!"

"I could ask you the same question." Hacker replied.

"He's crazy, Boss!" Buzz replied.

"He's gonna kill us!" Delete added.

"This doesn't concern you." Henry told them to butt out.

"Well, let me tell you something, whatever you are, you will never see your precious friends ever again!" Hacker replied.

"Yes, I will, you will be stopped," Henry glared. "These kids have stopped you before, and I'll help them stop you again! You won't hurt Motherboard as long as I'm around!"

"Oh, yeah, you Giant Green Whatever You Are, I'm not afraid of you!" Hacker glared back.

"Erm... Boss? You're making him angry." Buzz spoke up.

"I JUST SAID I DON'T CARE!" Hacker glared before signing off for right now, leaving Buzz and Delete alone with Henry.

Henry growled and grabbed the monitor and crushed it into pieces, making Buzz and Delete yelped and ran away.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO YET!" Henry growled as he went after them.

Buzz and Delete panicked as they rushed for their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt, Jackie, Eddy, and Digit just waited in their cell, but Inez wasn't with them.

"We gotta find a way out of here." Digit said.

"And find Henry and Inez." Jackie added.

"Where is Nezzie anyways?" Digit asked.

"Well, she was with Henry, so they could both be in a lot of trouble." Matt shrugged.

"Well, don't you guys worry, Henry will protect her," Eddy replied. "He's a lot tougher than he looks."

"Yeah, but shouldn't he be here at least to help us by now if he's so independent?" Jackie asked, starting to have one of her infamous freak-outs.

"Don't worry, I'll just call him on my phone." Eddy said.

"Good idea." Matt replied.

Eddy dialed his number and waited for an answer. Henry didn't seem to answer right away.

"Well?!" Jackie asked.

"I'm sure it's all right," Eddy said as he decided to try again. "Henry's never let me down before."

There was no answer again.

"Okay, okay, don't panic, I'll try my communicator this time." Eddy suggested.

"Yeah, this is definitely making us feel better." Matt deadpanned as Henry didn't even answer his communicator.

"Okay, um, any other suggestions?" Eddy asked.

"We panic!" Digit yelped.

"No, no, we don't have to panic, I'm sure everything's okay." Eddy smiled nervously, though he turned away, shaking as he felt scared because Henry wasn't answering.

* * *

Luckily, Henry actually wasn't hurt, but he had chased Buzz and Delete away and decided to use that time to go and find Eddy and the others since he didn't have to worry about those two now.

"Eddy gone! Find friends!" Henry said to himself. Henry soon went inside and checked his phone to see some missed calls from Eddy and decided to use his phone.

"Hello?" Eddy answered his phone as it soon rang.

"Eddy... You okay?" Henry asked.

"Henry! Finally, you answer!" Eddy said. "Do you know what I've been through?! Where were you, man?!"

"Taking care of robots." Henry replied.

"Well, help us out, dude," Eddy said. "Everyone is panicking."

"Henry coming... Be patient... Can't rush things." Henry calmly told Eddy.

"Ask him if Inez is with him." Matt said to Eddy.

"Hey, is Inez with you?" Eddy asked Henry.

"Henry thought Inez with you?" Henry replied.

"He thought that Inez was with us." Eddy frowned.

"That means Hacker must've gotten her!" Matt panicked.

"Okay, okay, let me ask him," Henry replied. "Matt wants to know if Hacker got her?"

"How should know?" Henry shrugged. "She with Henry when robots came out."

"Buzz and Delete!" The Cyber Squad gasped as they knew what that meant.

"That means Hacker did get her..." Matt frowned.

"No worry, will get her back." Henry promised.

"What's wrong with him?" Digit asked. "Why is he talking weird?"

"Um... He's like that sometimes." Eddy replied.

"If you say so." Digit just shrugged.

"Well, I hope that you get here fast, dude." Eddy said to Henry.

"Can't rush things." Henry repeated to Eddy.

"I know, I know, but be careful." Eddy replied.

"Hang tight, be right there." Henry said before hanging up as he went to find Inez.

"Don't worry, you guys, Henry won't let us down." Eddy told the others.

"You better hope so, man." Matt said, a bit on edge.

* * *

"You can't stop The Hacker, you giant green monster!" Hacker's voice scowled.

Henry ignored the insults as he looked around so he could find Hacker and take him and his nephew down. Henry heard a sound and he looked to see the ceiling lowering. This made him narrow his eyes as it had to had been a clue.

"In less than a few seconds, you're gonna be squashed like a bug!" Hacker's voice laughed.

 _'Have you not seen what I've done to your so-called obstacles?'_ Henry thought to himself with a scoff as he got ready to lift the ceiling to save himself from being flattened. The ceiling was lowered as he lifted it with a growl.

Hacker walked off for a moment to check on his nephew.


	10. Green vs Green

"What do you want with me?" Inez glared to the boy.

"Why, only for you to become my Princess when my uncle becomes King of Cyberspace." Landon told her.

"Ew, forget it!" Inez complained. "Not if you were the last boy on Earth!"

"Even though I'm not _from_ Earth?" Landon smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Inez glared. "You know what I mean!"

"Well, no matter," Landon replied. "We've won anyway."

"That's right, my dear boy." Hacker nodded to his nephew.

"Where are my friends?!" Inez demanded.

"They're safe now." Hacker replied before laughing evilly with Landon as Inez glared at them.

* * *

Henry was looking around to see which way to go. He put his ear to the wall as he was looking around, but soon heard familiar voices, and soon broke down a wall. He then saw someone else who was different from who he was looking for. They talked for a moment and they continued to go and they worked together and soon came to the cell where Matt, Jackie, Digit, and Eddy were.

"Henry!" Eddy beamed. "Oh, I knew you wouldn't let us down, old buddy!"

Matt, Jackie, and Digit gasped as they saw a giant green-skinned monster in front of them.

"That's not Henry!" Digit panicked. "It's one of Hacker's monsters!"

"Nope, it's Henry, but we'll explain that later," Eddy replied. "Can you get us out of here, buddy?" he then asked Henry.

"Uh...?" The others looked to each other.

Henry soon came inside and began to let them free.

"Hey, he's actually helping..." Matt said once Henry freed them at last.

Behind him seemed to be a girl with flowing indigo hair with glasses and she seemed to be dressed in rags, and she seemed to had been imprisoned for quite some time.

"Thank you." Jackie said.

"So, you're Henry?" Matt asked. "Any reason you're big and green."

"Gamma Radiation." Henry replied.

"I've heard about that," Jackie said. "That's where Dr. Bruce Banner got his power from."

"Yeah, Henry is cool as long as you don't make him mad." Eddy replied.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that!" Digit replied.

"Wait... Who is this?" Matt asked about the other girl.

"Mayella... Is that you?" Digit gasped.

"Digit, it's been too long." The girl said.

The two then seemed to share a tearful hug like they were friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

"Digit, you know this girl?" Jackie asked.

"We were the best of friends," Digit said. "Guys, this is Mayella, she's the daughter of Dr. Marbles."

"Hello, everyone, it's nice to meet you." Mayella replied.

"I never knew Dr. Marbles had a daughter." Matt said.

"So, who are you guys then?" Mayella asked the others.

Matt and Jackie gave their names.

"We usually have our friend Inez with us, but she was taken." Matt then said.

"Mayella is part of the reason why I joined Hacker," Digit told his friends. "I was with Motherboard, and I decided to join Hacker because Mayella was kidnapped a long time before you guys came around and I was trying to save her."

"Yes, so please, let me help you take down Hacker and his nephew." Mayella begged.

"Well, I suppose ya could help," Eddy replied. "If you can handle it."

Mayella just glanced at him for that.

"Of course she can." Digit told him.

Henry went to Mayella's cell and bent the bars back so she could get out.

"Come on, let's go then," Jackie said. "We gotta save Inez."

"But we don't know where they took her." Digit replied.

"And you will never ever find her!" Hacker's voice laughed.

"Green Man give New Friend back!" Henry demanded.

"Never!" Hacker replied.

"Henry make you once Henry find you." Henry growled.

"Then you'll have to answer to my pet." Hacker replied.

"Pet?" Everyone else asked.

They heard a growling sound which made some of them look nervous. Henry of course wasn't nervous as he just looked beyond angry with Hacker and Landon.

"Didge, do you know what that is?" Jackie asked the cyborg bird.

"No." Digit gulped.

A stomping noise was heard and they saw a dragon, but it wasn't a real dragon, it was a cyborg dragon.

"It's... It's..." Jackie stuttered.

"A dragon!" Matt yelped.

The dragon soon roared at them.

"Is that the best he's got?" Eddy laughed. "I've faced a lot worse than any old dragon!"

"It's not any old dragon," Hacker replied. "It's indestructible! Not even your green monster can defeat my pet!"

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Eddy mocked. "Henry, take down this dragon."

Henry soon lunged out for the cyborg dragon with his Hulk strength.

"You're doomed now, Hacker!" Eddy laughed, sounding smug as he knew Henry could handle this.

The dragon managed to overthrow Henry to the wall.

"Uh..." Eddy's eyes widened to this.

"You were saying?" Hacker smirked as he now looked smug.

"Uh, he's just warming up, yeah, that's it!" Eddy replied. "He's just warming up!" he then turned back. "Quit playing around, Henry, and kick that dragon's butt!"

Henry then got up, rubbing his head.

"Come on, get rid of the dragon." Eddy told Henry.

Henry glanced at him for that. What did Eddy think he was trying to do?

"What?" Eddy asked.

Henry just rolled his eyes and ran back towards the cyborg dragon.

"We gotta shut it off," Mayella told the others. "It's the only way!"

"How?" Digit asked her.

"There's a chip on its neck," Mayella informed. "We just have to get it, and that will shutdown the dragon."

The dragon roared and knocked down the Hulking teenager with its tail.

Mayella climbed up the dragon and carefully took out the chip, shutting down the dragon. "There!" she then smiled with victory.

The cyborg dragon growled until it soon powered down and came crashing down, hard on the floor.

"Henry! How could you not beat that thing?!" Eddy asked.

"Not now." Henry grumbled, not in the mood right now.

"Everyone follow me, I know where Hacker is hiding." Mayella told the others.

Henry soon got up and went to follow the others to go and confront Hacker and maybe even Landon too since he had Inez.

* * *

"Uh-oh, Boss, we got trouble," Buzz said. "The Earth kids are comin'!"

"Well, don't just stand there, you nincompoops, get them!" Hacker replied.

"Not so fast, Hacker!" Matt's voice called out.

"Oh, no." Hacker muttered.

"Oh, yes!" Jackie replied.

"Guys!" Inez called out to her friends.

"Nezzie, are you okay?" Matt asked.

" **DON'T CALL ME NEZZIE!** " Inez told him.

"Yeah, she's fine." Digit smirked to Matt.

"Just untie the ropes, will you?" Inez asked them.

"Um... Right..." Matt said.

They then came to help Inez out so that they could get out of the Northern Frontier.

"What should we do, Boss?" Buzz asked.

"Get them, you dolts!" Landon glared.

Buzz and Delete than ran off, but they bumped into Eddy who smirked to them.

"Hey, there." Eddy smirked.

"Uh-oh..." Buzz and Delete muttered.

"You will never defeat The Hacker! I will become the King of Cyberspace!" Hacker proclaimed.

"In your dreams maybe," Eddy glared. "And you're gonna pay for taking Dr. Marbles's daughter, whoever that guy is!"

"You will never stop us!" Hacker called out.

"NEVER!" Landon added in.

"Maybe you'd like to tell that to my friend?" Eddy smirked. "He's really angry."

"Friend?" Hacker and Landon replied.

Eddy still smirked and then whistled. Henry didn't come at first and used his phone. Eddy smiled bashfully while Hacker and Landon looked unimpressed at first.

"You call many times." Henry complained as he glanced down at Eddy while checking his phone.

"Sorry about that," Eddy chuckled nervously. "How about you take down this Hacker and his ugly nephew while I take care of his sidekicks?"

"I'm not ugly!" Landon glared.

"Smash?" Henry grinned.

Eddy grinned back and nodded.

"SMASH!" Henry then put his phone down and charged towards Hacker and Landon like a bowling ball crashing down into pins.

Eddy grinned down to Buzz and Delete, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh-oh..." Buzz and Delete muttered.

"Now, now, let's take it easy," Hacker smiled nervously as he backed up with his nephew. "How about we talk about this?"

Henry kept coming towards them.

"Watch the chin!" Hacker cried out. "WATCH THE CHIN!"

"Is he really going to smash Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Landon?!" Inez asked.

"Yep," Eddy replied. "Now you guys don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Well, stop him!" Jackie cried out.

"Uh... Why?" Eddy asked.

"We don't want him to get killed!" Matt replied. "We're not like that!"

"Now you tell me!" Eddy replied.

"Stop him!" Digit cried out.

"Henry, stop!" Eddy called out.

Henry soon rammed up against the four and soon wrestled them to the ground.

"Hacker and Landon may be terrible, but killing them would be wrong." Digit said to Eddy.

"Do you do that to your villains?" Jackie asked.

"No... Well... If they are really, really bad guys like those times we faced against Simone Lenoir or Ben Ravencroft." Eddy replied.

"So...?" Jackie then asked.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Eddy replied. "Henry! Stop!"

Henry soon looked over while sitting on top of the bad guys, about to punch them into destruction.

"Henry, I know what they've done to Motherboard and Cyberspace, but they don't deserve to die." Eddy told him.

"They hurt Henry's friends and hurt Henry." Henry replied.

"Henry, we're not like that," Inez frowned as she looked upset. "Please don't do that."

"They don't deserve to die, at least not like this," Matt said. "We've faced Hacker a lot over the years, but not even he deserves this."

"I know he tried to hurt us, but he shouldn't go through this, please, for us, don't do it." Inez begged.

Henry glanced between them as Hacker and his minions looked scared to death.

"Please, dude!" Eddy begged.

"Okay." Henry sighed.

Everyone then sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Inez said.

"Henry say something to Green Man and henchman?" Henry requested.

"Oh, go ahead." Matt replied.

Henry then came towards them.

"What do ya want from us now?" Buzz asked.

"I never got to be a bunny farmer!" Delete cried out.

"Green Man stay away from Henry's friends or Henry smash you." Henry threatened.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Hacker chuckled nervously. "Can we go now?"

"Green Man promise?" Henry glared.

"Um, sure, right, right, I promise!" Hacker smiled nervously. "You have my word!"

But being the despicable villains they are, Hacker and Landon had their fingers crossed behind their backs. Henry nodded firmly, as he didn't see that, and soon calmed himself down as he went back to normal size as he came back to Eddy and the Cyber Squad.

"Now, let's get out of here." Digit suggested.

* * *

Eddy, Henry, and the Cyber Squad then came out of the fun house. Henry went up in front of the fun house with a glare, cracking his knuckles.

"What's he gonna do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Eddy shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Matt asked.

Eddy just shrugged in response.

Henry soon broke down the doors and made a big enough hole for all of them to get out of. "We go now." he then told the others.

The others blinked and began to follow him out.


	11. Case of the Missing Friends and Cavern

Meanwhile, Mike, June, and Dee Dee were wandering around town with Maya, Chrissy, and Maggie until a yellow dog with brown ears, wearing a red collar came over and barked at Mike, growling at her.

"Whoa! Easy, girl." Mike told the dog.

"Why do dogs always do that around you?" June asked her best friend.

"It's normal because I'm a you-know-what." Mike reminded.

"Makes sense." June shrugged.

"Whoa!" A young girl in pink rushed over to stop her dog. "Martha, knock it off! You know better than that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helen, but I couldn't help it." The dog actually talked to the girl.

"Whoa, you can talk?!" Mike asked the dog.

"You can understand me?!" Martha asked back.

"Martha, you know that everyone can talk to you." Helen reminded.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment." Martha smiled bashfully.

"Uh, is that dog actually talking?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah, Martha can talk because she ate some alphabet soup once." Chrissy explained.

"Dexter had a talking dog before," Dee Dee spoke up. "He thought that I was a stick."

"I'm surprised you remember that..." June commented.

"So, Martha ate alphabet soup and now she's a talking dog?" Mike asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's true," Helen replied. "I'm sorry Martha barked at you, she's usually pretty friendly, unless she meets a cat like my friend Alice's cat, Nelson."

"It's okay, no harm done." Mike replied.

"Say, how would you like to come over for tonight so we can get to know each other better?" Helen suggested.

"Okay." Mike replied.

June, Dee Dee, Maya, Maggie, and Chrissy all nodded in agreement.

"Let me call my friends first." Mike then said.

* * *

At the hotel, Justin, Justine, and Jo were there. Justin was flipping the channels, Jo was reading a comic book, and Justine was looking outside, looking worried.

"Justine?" Jo looked over as she could sense there was something wrong.

"Huh? What?" Justine blinked.

"Something the matter, Babe?" Jo asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Justine replied.

"I know something's wrong," Jo said. "I've been with you long enough to know when something's eating you."

"The others haven't come back," Justine replied. "I'm getting worried."

"If it bothers you that much, we can call them." Justin suggested to his twin sister.

Jo's cell phone then rang and she answered it. "What?"

"Hey, Jo, can you tell the others that me, June, and Dee Dee won't be back tonight?" Mike replied. "We're spending the night at Helen's house with Maya, Maggie, and Chrissy."

"Sure, Boss." Jo replied.

"Thanks, Jo," Mike replied. "I'm not sure about the others, but I'm sure they're fine since nothing dangerous really happens in this town, I mean, they have seven monsters running around like nobody's business and a family of lions run a library."

"You have fun." Jo said to her.

"I will, see ya tomorrow." Mike said before hanging up.

Jo then hung up before she looked over to her worried looking girlfriend.

"Nobody is answering," Justine said. "Not even Double D or Cindy."

"I'm sure they're okay," Justin said. "They're probably just hanging out with some new friends."

Justine didn't say anything, but soon went to go out the door. "You two are welcome to join me." She then said as she decided to go and look for the others.

Jo and Justin looked over. Justin sighed as he felt like he didn't have a choice and decided to go with his sister.

"I'm coming too, just in case there's any danger," Jo said. "I gotta protect you."

"I doubt there'll be a whole of danger in this town, but glad to have you on board, Jo," Justin said. "I mean, we're gonna be family someday, because I know how much Justine means to you."

"Yeah, like you and Jayna," Jo replied. "I'm glad you stopped dragging your feet and committed to her already."

"Yeah, let's go." Justin blushed.

They went out to find the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan took Abby, Ed, Double D, Alexandra, and Cindy to a secret cavern since he heard people talking about it and unfortunately, they didn't know how to get out.

"Duncan, admit it, we're lost!" Cindy complained.

"We're not lost," Duncan replied. "I know the way out."

"You said that hours ago!" Alexandra complained as she sat down and took off her shoes. "Now my feet are aching!"

Double D tried to dial his phone to see if he could get an answer, but nothing. "No service!" he then groaned.

"Oh, great, Duncan," Cindy complained. "We're in this place, no one knows where we are, we have no way out! We might as well be trapped in a hole!"

"Will you guys stop complaining?" Duncan replied. "That's all you, Double D, and Alexandra have been doing ever since we came down here!"

"Did you have to come here?!" Double D glared.

"Yes, I was curious to see what this place was." Duncan defended.

"Well, if you didn't want us to complain, then you should've thought of a way to get us out or at least tell the others where we would be!" Alexandra snapped.

"Ed will never see Dee Dee or Baby Sister ever again!" Ed cried out.

"We'll get out of here, I know we will." Duncan told them.

"I hope so." Cindy replied.

Unknown to them, a figure peaked behind the rock narrowing their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Jo, Justin, and Justine were looking for their friends in the woods.

"You guys, where are you?" Justine called out. "Ed? Double D? Cindy?"

"No answer... They must be pretty lost..." Justin said. "I'm sure they're fine though, Sis."

Justine didn't say anything as she saw something unsual on the ground. She gasped as she picked it up. "Double D's magnifying glass... But he never goes anywhere without it..." she whispered in shock.

"That is a bit out-of-character for him..." Jo said. "I don't know anyone dangerous in this town, but who do you think took 'em?"

"Maybe it was that old guy?" Justin asked.

"Oh, Justin, Mr. Rogers is a very nice man," Justine replied. "He's like the grandfather we never had."

"...Yeah, that's true." Justin admitted about Mr. Rogers who was very friendly even if Duncan and Abby thought he was creepy.

"Wait a minute... What about WordGirl's villains?" Jo suggested. "They might have them."

"That's a good idea." Justin replied.

"I have some cards on them," Justine said as she took out a trading card book. "We can question them. Let's see..."

They soon looked to the cards to see the various enemies of WordGirl such as Dr. Two-Brains, Birthday Girl, Tobey McCallister III, Victoria Best, The Butcher, Granny May, Lady Redundant Woman, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and many, many more.

"So, who do we start with?" Jo asked.

"Dr. Two-Brains, he's gotta be the one." Justine replied.

"Wait... Before we go... Don't ya think we should use some 'Super Help'?" Jo suggested to the Reid twins with air quotes.

"You think it's a good idea?" Justine asked.

"Don't worry, have I ever let you down before?" Jo replied.

"Well-" Justin replied only to be cut off.

"Don't answer that."

"Well... All right then..." Justin said.

Justin and Justine soon joined hands like the Wonder Twins using their power rings and soon became the Volcano Twins known as Arceus and Kala while Jo soon became Shadow Wolf.

* * *

At Dr. Two-Brains' lair, Dr. Two-Brains was having his henchmen move in a new TV.

"Okay, just a little bit to the left." Dr. Two-Brains told them.

"My left or your left, Boss?" Meatloaf asked.

"My left!" Dr. Two-Brains replied.

"You think this way too, Charlie? Okay, I guess we can try it." Meatloaf replied.

The two henchmen tried to help Dr. Two-Brains.

"Ugh... Why did I hire you two again?" Dr. Two-Brains complained.

"You said we were good company?" Meatloaf pouted with Charlie.

"Okay, okay, just a little further back," Dr. Two-Brains told them. "Now, straighten it. I don't like to watch my soaps on a crooked TV. There, now you got it, beautiful!"

"It sure is, Boss," Meatloaf replied. "Say, Boss, can me and Charlie get something to eat? We're hungry."

"Oh, sure thing, but bring me those Cheese Puffs while you're out." Dr. Two-Brains told them.

"Sure, Boss." Meatloaf replied.

"Now to watch some Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman," Dr. Two-Brains said as he turned on the TV to show a game show with kids doing activities with a cartoon dog as the host. He then grabbed a can of root beer and relaxed himself. "Ah, this is nice... Some peace and quiet."

"Not so fast!" Shadow Wolf glared as she kicked down the door.

"WordGirl, do you have to kick down the door?" Dr. Two-Brains asked before looking over. "Say, you're not WordGirl..."

"Darn right I'm not." Shadow Wolf replied.

"...Who are you?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"I am Shadow Wolf, and these are my associates: Kala and Arceus, the Volcano Twins!" Shadow Wolf glared. "Now, where are they?!"

"They who...?" Dr. Two-Brains asked out of confusion.

"The kids!" Shadow Wolf glared.

"What kids?" Dr. Two-Brains shrugged.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Shadow Wolf glared.

"I do not..." Dr. Two-Brains replied before looking to the Volcano Twins. "What is your friend talking about?"

"Uh... Have you seen this bunch?" Kala asked, showing a picture of their missing friends since Shadow Wolf's interrogation wasn't working.

"No, I haven't, it's my day-off," Dr. Two-Brains replied. "I just ordered a new TV today."

"Um... It looks nice?" Arceus replied.

"Isn't it?" Dr. Two-Brains smiled. "Now I can get Netflix and Hulu so I can catch up on my soaps."

"Sorry we wasted your time." Kala said.

"Don't break down the door next time," Dr. Two-Brains replied. "You think doors grow on trees?"

Kala and Arceus blinked.

"Never mind, just get outta here." Dr. Two-Brains told them as he went back to relaxing as they left.

"Well, he's clean, who do you think we can try now?" Shadow Wolf asked the twins.

"Mr. Big!" Kala replied. "He probably hypnotized them into being his slaves!"

"To Mr. Big's office!" Arceus proclaimed.

They soon went there.

* * *

Mr. Big's assistant known as Leslie appeared to be watching The Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour.

"Leslie, cancel my appointments," Mr. Big told his assistant. "I'm going to my office to play the new video game I've created."

"Yes, sir." Leslie replied.

"Heheh... Who says being the boss is difficult?" Mr. Big chuckled to himself. He then went into his office only to notice that his chair was turned around which aggravated him. "Leslie, how many times have I told you that is my chair?!"

"Hello." Kala said.

"Gah! Who are you?" Mr. Big asked.

"That's not important right now, we just wanna ask you a question, then we'll be out of your way." Kala replied.

"What do you want?" Mr. Big asked.

"Have you seen them?" Kala asked as she pulled out a picture of her missing friends.

"I feel like I've seen these kids-" Mr. Big began.

"I KNEW IT!" Shadow Wolf glared.

"But they're not here." Mr. Big then said.

"Seriously?!" Arceus complained.

"Yes, now, can you leave now? You're getting my carpet dirty." Mr. Big replied.

Shadow Wolf and the Volcano Twins then left, much to their frustration over not being able to find their missing friends.

* * *

They soon asked all of the villains of WordGirl, but nobody had seen them, so the three of them are now on the roof, looking at the night sky.

"Oh, I miss them." Kala frowned as she hugged the magnifying glass.

"It's okay, Kala, I'm sure we'll find them." Arceus comforted his twin sister.

Kala looked at her twin brother with a sad face and hugged him.

"It's okay... It's okay..." Arceus soothed his twin sister as they hugged each other. "It's gonna be okay."

"It doesn't make any sense," Shadow Wolf said. "If WordGirl's villains don't have them, then who does?"

"Who can say?" Arceus replied. "I just hope they aren't hurt."

"I'm sure Skunk can protect them if they do." Shadow Wolf said, referring to Alexandra.

"Are we still going to find them?" Kala asked.

"Of course we are, Babe." Shadow Wolf reassured.

"Now I feel worse about Duncan..." Kala frowned.'

"Ah, Kala, don't worry about him, he's just such a hard head." Arceus soothed.

"I feel bad about yelling at him today." Kala then pouted.

"Kala, you can't let your feelings stand in the way," Arceus said. "I know you're sorry, but we'll worry about that when the time comes."

"I feel bad for being a bad friend to Butler and Lumpy." Shadow Wolf added.

"Come on, let's keep going." Arceus said.

Kala and Shadow Wolf followed, though they weren't sure what they could do.

* * *

Mike, June, and Dee Dee were soon in the Lorraine house and met Helen's family such as her baby brother named Jake and her parents, David and Mariella, and her other dog who was unable to talk like Martha named Skits.

"Hola and welcome." Mariella smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am, this looks like a nice place." Mike smiled back.

"It really is." David replied in agreement about his home.

"I hope you don't mind if they stay over for the night." Helen said to her parents.

"Not at all, honey, we have plenty of room." Mariella replied.

"Oh, uh, that sounds nice..." Mike said, but she just hoped that would be okay with the others.

June and Dee Dee soon looked to Mike in the same way.

"I hope you guys like chalupas." Mariella beamed.

"Yummy!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Thank you, ma'am." June said.

"But of course." Mariella smiled back to her company.

The kids smiled as they went upstairs to play until dinner was ready.

"This is my room, Martha usually sleeps on the floor next to my bed," Helen said as she sat on the bed while her little brother sat on the floor with the girls. "Jake seems to really like you, Mike."

"I like babies." Mike smiled as she played with Baby Jake who cooed to her.

"He almost looks like Ray-Ray when he was a baby... If only Ray-Ray could've stayed the way he was before he could talk." June commented.

"I love babies!" Dee Dee beamed. "One time, me and Dexter had to take care of Mom and Dad when all of the adults were turned into babies!"

"Uh...?" The other girls, minus Mike and June, asked.

"It's a long story." Mike told them.

"My little brother Dexter is a real genius." Dee Dee smiled.

"He even has a secret laboratory." Mike added.

"Not much if a secret if you tell us, especially Maya." Maggie said.

"Yeah, Maya's not too good with keeping secrets." Chrissy added.

"Hey! I'm good at keeping secrets!" Maya replied.

Maggie and Chrissy just looked at her.

"Well... Most of the time." Maya said.

"Trust us." Maggie told Mike, June, and Dee Dee.

"I'll take your word for it." Mike said.

"Hey, uh, sorry for growling at you before," Martha said to Mike. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Uh, it's all right," Mike told the talking dog. "You're not the first talking dog I've met after all. I'll tell you more later."

"I'm sorry, I'm usually very friendly." Martha reassured.

"Martha really is one of the most friendliest dogs you could ever meet." Helen smiled to Mike.

Martha then smiled to Mike and licked her face.

"Okay, cut it out," Mike chuckled to that. "I like you too."

The girls smiled as they were having a good time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still trying to find a way out of the cavern.

"Can we take a break?" Double D asked. "I'm getting tired."

"We can't quit now, we're almost out." Duncan said.

"You said that HOURS AGO!" Cindy replied.

"Duncan, just say we're lost!" Alexandra added.

"Whoa... No need to get angry." Duncan replied.

"Too late." Alexandra replied as her left eye twitched.

"Look, just follow me, and we will b out of this cavern in no time." Duncan said as he backed up.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Alexandra roared.

"Great, now you've done it." Cindy deadpanned.

"Look, you guys, just chill," Duncan said. "All we have to do is turn back, and then we're golden."

"We better be!" Alexandra replied.

Everyone was leaving, but Ed just stood there and looked at the wall.

"Ed?" Double D asked.

"What's that?" Ed asked, pointing to the wall.

On the wall, there was an image. It consisted of three stylized P-Heads, depicted as literally living things, complete with appendages.

"What are those?" Ed asked.

"Uh... Hang on a sec..." Cindy said before taking out her guidebook and began to look around the pages to find an answer since they couldn't use their phones. "Aha! They are the P-Pals."

"P-Pals?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Cindy replied. "They dance and sing 'This is P-B-S, woo-hoo!'."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Just because," Cindy replied. "Also, according to this, they used to be a big thing until someone took over from them... Hmm... Now I'm curious of what this could all mean."

"It's gotta mean something." Double D added as he looked through his guidebook as well.

A figure went behind Cindy, grabbing and taking her away.

"What do you think, Cindy?" Double D asked before looking around. "...Cindy?"

"Oh, great, now that cute little girl is gone." Alexandra glared.

"Aw, Cin's always in trouble, but she's fine." Duncan replied.

"We gotta save her!" Alexandra said.

"Now?" Duncan asked.

"Is she your friend?" Alexandra glanced at Duncan seriously.

"Yeah...?" Duncan replied.

"THEN WE'RE GONNA SAVE HER!" Alexandra scowled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Duncan told her.

"No, you dragged us out here, you made me come here, and now we're lost and we have no idea what we're doing, if this is anyone's fault, it's _yours_ , **SO YOU DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BECAUSE I AM BEYOND PISSED WITH YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!** " Alexandra snarled.

"Erm... Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Duncan asked.

Alexandra simply roared in his face, not fully transforming yet.

"Alexandra sounds like Mom whenever Dad comes home late after working overtime." Ed commented.

Duncan blinked as his hair was blown back.

"Come on, we gotta find Cindy," Double D said. "And I will lead this time."

Alexandra looked to him.

"Uh, if that's okay with you, I mean." Double D smiled nervously.

Alexandra nodded as she allowed Double D to take charge.

"Thank you, now the first thing we gotta figure out is who took Cindy." Double D said.

"But we didn't see anybody, Genius." Abby clarified.

"We might not have seen anyone, but we're clearly not alone if Cindy was taken." Double D replied.

"Okay, you got me there, but who though?" Abby wondered. "The only villains this town has are the ones that WordGirl deals with, but I seriously doubt that they have a motive. And besides, they don't even know Cindy."

"That's just what we have to figure out..." Double D replied. "We have to see who else it could've been... I doubt it was Dash and Dot though, they're very sweet kids."

"What about the Tough Customers Duncan and I met?" Abby suggested. "It's gotta be them!"

"Hm... Were they dangerous?" Double D asked.

"Mostly," Duncan replied. "I still can't get over them being elementary school kids, they look like middle school kids."

"Yeah, Molly and Rattles remind me of us when we were younger." Abby smirked to her brother.

"I suppose that's possible..." Double D said, thinking about the Tough Customers even if he didn't exactly know them.

"It could be those seven little monsters that Mike met the other day?" Alexandra suggested.

"Mike says that they're harmless though mostly like her old friends, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina." Double D said.

"But we don't know that for sure though." Duncan said.

"I'll put them down as a maybe," Double D replied. "Anyone else?"

"That Francine Frensky girl," Duncan suggested. "She's the one who told us about this cavern."

"Hmm... That's pretty interesting information..." Double D said.

"It's hopeless!" Ed cried. "We'll never see Cindy again!"

"Calm down, big guy, we will-Hello, what do we have here?" Abby replied until she found something and soon picked up a piece of clothing. "What do you guys make of this?"

"Looks like it came from a cloak." Alexandra guessed.

Double D glances through it even if he doesn't have his magnifying glass. "She's right."

"Hmm... It's starting to come together now..." Alexandra said. "We might have a lead to find that kid."

"Okay, Abby, find the scent." Duncan told his sister.

Abby saluted before turning into a dog.

"Good Sis." Duncan chuckled.

"Easy now," Abby warned as she took the scent of the cloak for a moment to identify it. "Got it! Now, follow me."

The group then followed her so that they would get a lead on Cindy.


	12. The Secret of PBS Town

Meanwhile, the three superhero teens were still looking for their missing friends in the woods.

"No trace of them." Kala sighed.

"Now, now, Kala, we'll find them." Arceus told his twin sister.

Shadow Wolf didn't say anything as she heard something which sounded like Dash and Dot's voices.

"They went in the cavern," Dot's voice said. "Nobody's allowed in there. Not after what happened."

"Someone could be hurt... Or worse..." Dash said to his sister.

"Especially when she's been down there for years after that day," Dot nodded. "She could hurt them."

The three teen superheros soon walked by as the siblings were talking.

"We gotta save them and stop her," Dash said. "Because I know she wants us."

Dot nodded in agreement to her big brother.

"Should we talk to them?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"What do you think?" Arceus asked his sister.

"Um... Maybe that would help." Kala replied.

"All right. Follow my lead." Shadow Wolf told them.

The twins looked to each other before shrugging, and then they followed her.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Dot asked.

"Yes, I know, it's hard for me too." Dash replied.

"What's going on?" A voice asked them.

"W-Who's there?" Dash replied.

"I can be your worst enemy or your best friend, it all depends if you can help us or not." The voice replied.

Dot hid behind Dash, feeling a bit scared.

"Yeah, we'll help you!" Dash replied. "So you can come on out now."

"Hmm... What do you think, guys?" The voice asked two others.

"They seem harmless enough." Kala's voice said.

"Yeah, they don't look like they could hurt anyone, let alone a fly." Arceus's voice added.

Eventually, Shadow Wolf came out with the Volcano Twins to meet the Therrel siblings. Dash and Dot gasped in surprise to the three superhero teens.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"I'm Shadow Wolf and these are the Volcano Twins: Arceus and Kala," Shadow Wolf replied. "I am the goddaughter of Batman."

"Ooh..." Dash and Dot oohed and awed to that.

"Now, tell me, who are you talking about?" Shadow Wolf asked. "I promise that I will not hurt you. We just need to know because our friends are missing."

"Which friends?" Dot asked.

Kala pulled out a picture of their friends.

"We know them," Dash replied. "They went into the secret cavern."

"I see..." Shadow Wolf said. "Now... Who is this 'she' you are referring to?"

Dot and Dash looked to each other.

"Please tell us, we won't tell anyone else, we just need to know so we can help our friends." Arceus gently told them.

"Well, this is classified information," Dash said. "Nobody knows about it except for me and Dot. You have to promise not to tell this to anyone, and I mean, anyone."

"We won't." Kala and Arceus promised.

"Okay, before you tell you who she is, answer us this," Dash replied. "Do you know who the mascots are of this town?"

"No." Kala replied.

"You're looking at them." Dash revealed.

"What?!" Kala, Arceus, and Shadow Wolf asked.

"You mean you never knew that?" Dot asked as she stood close to her big brother.

The teenage superheros just shook their heads.

"Well, now you know..." Dash sighed.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Shadow Wolf then asked.

"We're getting to that, you need to hear the whole thing," Dash replied. "We were never the mascots you see before you right now, before us, there were The P-Pals."

"P-What?" Arceus asked.

"It's a long story, but they came long before us," Dot replied. "They told people all about our town long before we came around. No one really liked them though."

"Their friend, Alison Kunz was their best friend, until one day, Dot and I moved into this town," Dash added. "Back then, they didn't really like us much, but everyone else did, so they fired the P-Pals and hired us."

"What happened to Alison?" Kala asked.

"She swore revenge on us and went to live in the cavern for many years after The P-Pals were destroyed." Dot said.

"I see..." Arceus replied.

"After that, we've all been warned about not going into this cavern." Dash then said as he pointed to the cavern behind them.

"So, this Alison girl is still in there?" Kala asked.

"Yes, but now we have to go in and stop her," Dot said. "I can't take this nightmare anymore! She's in my dreams every night!"

"Well, kid, your nightmares will be over after today." Shadow Wolf promised.

Dot smiled as she then went over and hugged Shadow Wolf. "Thank you."

"Uh, sure, no problem," Shadow Wolf replied before looking over to Kala and Arceus. "Come on, guys, we better get crackin'."

"We're coming with you," Dash said. "We know the way."

"Fine, but stay close to us." Shadow Wolf warned.

"We will." Dot promised.

"All right, last thing I want is an innocent kid gettin' hurt, I got a little sister at home." Shadow Wolf said as they went to the cavern.

* * *

Cindy groaned as she woke up, looking around as she was tied up, looking around as the room which looked like some kind of ritual was in process. "Where the heck am I?"

Someone walked by.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Cindy demanded. "You better let me go if you know what's good for ya!"

The figure ignored her and walked past as they went to the wall that had a carved picture of the P-Pals. Cindy couldn't see who it was because they were wearing a long red cloak that goes down to the floor and the hood was up so she couldn't see the face. Cindy looked to see the figure was on their knees, praying.

"Oh, you are so dead once my friends get here... Whoever you are..." Cindy muttered to herself before she looked around to see if she could find an answer on her own.

"Silence, child, you're interrupting my prayer." The figure demanded.

"Prayer Schmayer." Cindy muttered.

The figure glanced at her and went back to what was happening. Cindy glanced at the figure as she was stuck.

"They will pay, I promise you that." The figure spoke again.

"Crazier than I thought." Cindy muttered to herself.

"The plan is almost complete... It'll be a happy ending for everybody." The figure promised to the carving of the P-Pals.

"Not for you, once my friends get me out of here." Cindy replied.

"I told you to be quiet, kid!" The figure glared.

"You can't shut out the truth!" Cindy retorted.

The figure soon plucked a hair from Cindy's head, making the young girl wince a bit and she soon let the hair drop as she took out a carving knife which sliced the lock in half from its sharpness to show that this was serious business.

"Oh, crap." Cindy's eyes widened.

* * *

Abby was leading the group, sniffing the ground. Duncan looked back at Alexandra whose eyes was going from brown to green, back and forth.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Abby said as the scent got stronger and stronger as they followed it.

"Wait a minute, do you guys hear something?" Double D asked.

The group gasped as they looked to see the walls closing in on them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alexandra deadpanned as she saw this was the perfect time to Hulk Out.

"Let me handle this," Duncan told her. "I'm an earth-bender."

"Show-Off." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and like you aren't?" Duncan replied.

"Why, you-" Alexandra glared.

"Um, sometime today would be nice to help us, thank you." Double D warned them as they didn't have time for this.

"Stand back, folks; this looks like a job for Duncan Nelson: the best earth-bender." Duncan smirked.

Alexandra still rolled her eyes. Duncan cracked his knuckles and soon pounded the ground before he began to raise his hands over the walls to stop them from closing in. This made the walls stop moving.

"There we go." Duncan smirked.

"Hm..." Alexandra replied.

"Takes more than a couple of walls to stop the greatest earth-bender of all time." Duncan chuckled.

"You forgot humble." Abby deadpanned to her brother.

"Your ego is worse than Eddy's," Duncan added. "Come on. We better keep going."

"It's not too much further away from here now, we're almost there." Abby told the others as she continued to lead them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dash and Dot were still leading the three superhero teens into the cavern.

"Looks a little creepy down here." Kala commented.

"It really is." Dot whimpered since she was a little girl after all.

"Don't worry, Dot," Dash soothed. "I'm here for you."

Dot hugged him. Dash hugged his little sister back, trying to soothe her.

"Look at all these carvings," Arceus said. "Say, who are these strange characters on the walls?"

"Those are the P-Pals." Dash replied.

"Ah... I see..." Arceus said. "It's like ancient hieroglyphics in an Egyptian Tomb."

"That's a good point." Dash replied.

"Hey, look over there." Kala pointed out.

They looked at the carving picture of a cloaked figure sacrificing two people which made Dash and Dot's eyes widen.

"T-That's us!" Dot yelped.

"What does it mean?" Dash muttered.

"Clearly that girl wants to sacrifice you two to help the P-Pals." Shadow Wolf concluded.

"Look at this." Kala said as she found another thing.

They looked at the wall to find a circle with the star in the middle and a coffin with a spirit.

"It's the symbol to bring back the dead." Kala informed.

"How do you know this stuff?" Arceus asked his twin sister.

"I watch Supernatural," Kala replied. "That Dean Winchester is so cute."

"Hey!" Shadow Wolf pouted.

"Not as cute as you." Kala whispered with a small smirk.

"That's better." Shadow Wolf smirked back.

"This all adds up," Kala said. "The cloaked figure on the wall wants to sacrifice you so that she can bring the P-Pals back from the dead."

This caused Dash and Dot to gasp.

"But don't worry," Kala said. "She will be stopped, because of us. We've faced far worse than her."

"Thank you, thank you!" Dash replied.

"Everyone, get down!" Shadow Wolf warned.

"Why?" Dot asked.

Two spears came flying towards Dash and Dot, making them yelp in fear. Kala and Arceus soon helped Dash and Dot get down and the spears then stuck to the wall.

"Wow... That was scary." Dot whispered shakily.

"Thank you." Dash sighed.

"She must've known that we came here." Shadow Wolf guessed.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Kala said. "We have to keep going."

"I really like it when you're motivated." Arceus said to his sister.

"Our friends are in danger, and so are these kids," Kala replied. "I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt."

"I know, I love that about you," Arceus said. "Especially with how protective you get of the Boys, even though they have their own powers and self-defense."

"I adore them and I would do anything for them." Kala added, of course referring to Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

"Dad would be so proud of you." Arceus soothed.

"I know," Kala smiled. "So, how are we gonna find our friends?"

"Allow me, but I'll need plenty of room." Shadow Wolf replied.

The four took a step back, but Dash and Dot didn't say anything as they let her do her thing. Shadow Wolf then bowed her head as she began to go through a change so that they could save the day and the future of PBS Town.

"What is she doing?" Dot wondered.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty cool." Dash replied.

Dot nodded in agreement with her brother. Shadow Wolf soon grew bigger and transformed a bit into the big form she had known as a werewolf demon and her eyes seemed to turn red and it seemed like she had four of them now like her Uncle Trigon. Dash and Dot gasped in fright to this.

"It's okay, she's not gonna hurt you." Kala soothed.

"Can you sense anyone?" Arceus asked Shadow Wolf.

"I'm picking up a dog on the corner back there." Shadow Wolf said, pointing to the right corner.

"A dog?" Kala replied. "That must be Abby."

"You think so?" Arceus replied.

"Might be..." Shadow Wolf replied.

* * *

Eventually, Abby and the others came from the corner only to see Arceus, Kala, Shadow Wolf, Dash, and Dot.

"A giant demon wolf with four red eyes!" Duncan yelped. "Alexandra, get rid of it!"

"It's me, you idiot!" Shadow Wolf replied.

"Yeah, Duncan, who'd ya think it was?" Abby asked.

Shadow Wolf soon turned back into her normal form and shook her head to make her eyes go back to normal.

"What're you guys doing here?" Alexandra asked.

"Helping Dot and Dash." Arceus said.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"It's a long story." Kala replied.

Dot and Dash told the others about who they really are and who the cloaked figure was who had captured Cindy and what her motives were.

"Whoa... That's screwed up." Duncan commented.

"Why does she want Cindy though?" Alexandra wondered.

"On the carvings, it shows another picture of a girl about to be sacrificed before me and Dot," Dash informed. "That girl must be your friend."

"WHAT?!" Alexandra replied.

"Take cover, she's gonna change!" Duncan cried out.

"Huh?" Dash and Dot just blinked, confused.

"Uh, you'll see." Duncan replied.

Alexandra began to shake as her skin slowly turned green and she began to grow in size from her anger.

"She's like Eileen." Dot whispered to Dash.

"I just hope that she doesn't grow big if she doesn't get something she wants." Dash nodded.

Alexandra soon fully transformed and looked around from anger.

"Is she gonna hurt us?" Dot asked.

"No, she would never hurt any one of her friends." Kala soothed.

"Yeah, well, tell that to her Hulk boyfriend," Duncan replied. "He got me good the other night! My back is still sore!"

"You're not helping." Kala replied.

"Who said I had to help?" Duncan shrugged.

"Alexandra, listen to me, we're gonna help Cindy, okay?" Kala told the girl.

Alexandra just glanced over.

"I didn't know Cindy meant so much to you." Kala said.

"...She like little sister Alexandra always wanted." Alexandra admitted.

"I know, and we're gonna rescue her, I promise you that." Kala replied.

Alexandra nodded as she calmed down, but just a little bit. Kala smiled and hugged her hulking best friend. They soon went to continue to go for a while, talking on the way.

"Idiot!" Shadow Wolf glared as they were told that Duncan found the cavern despite people telling them not to go there.

"Ow! You're mean!" Duncan whined like a child.

"When people tell you not to go in there, you listen!" Shadow Wolf glared.

"Okay, Dad." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Work on that attitude... You two, honestly stress me out..." Shadow Wolf said to him and Abby.

"Well, Mom was always a rebel as a kid, so blame her." Abby shrugged in defense.

"I can believe that." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Besides, how was I supposed to know that there's a crazy chick who wants to sacrifice those kids and Cindy?" Duncan defended.

"You didn't have to come in here... You could've listened to the other people, but noo... Because you're a rebel, you had to come in here." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Ah, it's not like you wouldn't do the same thing just to see why it's so forbidden." Duncan scoffed.

"I would just like it if you and Eddy wouldn't go into my room WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Shadow Wolf replied.

"Ah, get over it!" Duncan said.

"I told you that this wasn't a good idea." Double D frowned.

"You've been complaining ever since we got here, Mary Poppins!" Duncan replied.

Duncan, Double D, and Shadow Wolf were then arguing, making Alexandra look angrier than before.

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Alexandra demanded.

"She started it." Duncan said, pointing to Shadow Wolf.

"Look like Alexandra care?" Alexandra replied. "Friend in trouble and all others can do is argue! Parents used to argue all time when Alexandra little!"

"She's right, this is no time to argue," Double D replied. "Cindy is in trouble. Let's go!"

"Your parents used to argue a lot?" Kala asked Alexandra. "I'm sure it's tough, but couples often argue, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other."

"It personal..." Alexandra frowned softly. "Alexandra and Alexander heard them in room before... Mother taken away..."

"I'm sorry, don't worry, we will find her, I promise." Kala comforted.

Alexandra looked back as she began to have a brief memory.

* * *

 _We are shown the Cabot twins around the age of seven, they were both playing in their rooms together, Alexander had a video game, and Alexandra had a tea party with her dolls. It seemed to be a peaceful day for the family, but today seemed to be different._

 _"Oh, yeah, a new high score!" Alexander smiled._

 _"More tea, Mrs. Nesbitt?" Alexandra asked her doll._

 _Suddenly, there seemed to be yelling heard downstairs. The Cabot twins came out of their room and looked down the stairs and came to the staircase and they looked a bit overwhelmed as they heard their parents having an argument about something._

 _"Why are Mommy and Daddy arguing?" Alexander frowned._

 _"I don't know." Alexandra frowned back._

 _The Cabot couple continued to argue as it sounded scary to the younger twins as they listened and heard their parents, almost like they hated each other. The two looked to each other and soon watched as Jennifer began to storm out and slammed the door behind her and Alexander Sr went to sit down in the living room, looking a bit stressed out._

 _Alexandra went downstairs and went outside to find her mother while Alexander went to their father in comfort. "Mommy?"_

 _"Mommy needs some personal time, sweetie..." Jennifer said softly. "Go back inside."_

 _"Why are you and Daddy arguing?" Alexandra asked. "I thought you loved Daddy?"_

 _"We do love each other, sweetie," Jennifer told her daughter. "Sometimes adults just lose their tempers and argue. It doesn't mean we don't love each other though."_

 _"I don't want you to leave, Mommy." Alexandra pouted._

 _"I would never leave you, sweetie, or Alexander." Jennifer coaxed._

 _"Where are you going?" Alexandra asked._

 _"I'm taking a walk to clear my mind..." Jennifer said before giving a small smile since her daughter seemed upset. "You wanna come with me?"_

 _"Um... Okay." Alexandra smiled back._

 _"Take my hand, we'll talk together." Jennifer said, taking Alexandra's hand so they could have a nice mother/daughter walk once the woman managed to calm herself down._

 _Jennifer took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. "This is nice."_

 _Alexandra nodded with a smile. The mother and daughter shared a nice walk together and sat on a bench in the park together._

 _"You're not mad at Daddy, Alexander, or me, are you?" Alexandra asked her mother._

 _"No, no... I promise, it's no one's fault..." Jennifer told her daughter. "Mommy and Daddy just had a disagreement... It'll be better now once we go back home."_

 _"I'm afraid it won't be, Jennifer Walters, or shall I say 'She-Hulk'?" A voice commented._

 _"General Ross." Jennifer narrowed her eyes as she knew who it was._

 _Alexandra then hugged her mother in fright._

 _"What're you doing here?" Jennifer glared towards General Ross as she held Alexandra in comfort._

 _"I've finally captured you, unlike your cousin," General Ross said. "So come along peacefully."_

 _"Over my dead body!" Jennifer glared._

 _"Your funeral then..." General Ross said before taking out a walkie-talkie. "She's not cooperating."_

 _"Run, Alexandra." Jennifer told her daughter before they ran off together while General Ross was busy._

 _"HEY!" General Ross glared._

 _As they ran, there was a man with blondish hair, smirking at her in the tank._

 _"Talbot!" Jennifer glared as her eyes flashed green._

 _"Mommy...?" Alexandra asked._

 _"Alexandra, listen to me, go home," Jennifer told her daughter. "I'll be right with you. Go home to Daddy and Alexander right now."_

 _"But..." Alexandra frowned._

 _"Go, honey." Jennifer urged._

 _Alexandra frowned, but listened to her mother and ran back home. Jennifer looked back as General Ross came to take care of her._

* * *

 _Alexandra soon rushed home, she fell and bruised her knee, and soon came back home._

 _"Alexandra, are you okay?" Alexander Sr asked._

 _"My knee hurts." Alexandra sniffled._

 _"Where's your mother?" Alexander Sr asked his daughter._

 _"Mean military people are after her." Alexandra said._

 _"What?" Alexander Sr's face paled._

 _Alexandra nodded as it was true._

 _"Oh, no, they've found her." Alexander Sr frowned in fear._

 _"Daddy, I'm scared." Alexandra pouted._

 _"Don't worry, honey, everything is going to be okay." Alexander Sr coaxed._

 _"What's gonna happen to Mom?" Alexander asked._

 _"Don't worry about it... At least we're all safe... But we might have to move..." Alexander Sr told his twin children._

 _"Move...?" Alexandra asked. "Where will we go?"_

 _"Perhaps... To Riverdale." Alexander Sr suggested, a bit over dramatically which would prove to be a change for the Cabot family._

 _The Cabot twins looked at each other they didn't like the idea, but they had no choice. However, that was when they would meet Josie, Melody, Valerie, Alan, and even Tabitha, thus becoming Josie and the Pussycats._

* * *

In the present, Alexandra growled as she thought of the memory she had.

"She is growing," Duncan panicked. "WHY IS SHE GETTING BIGGER?! NOBODY MADE HER MAD!"

"Duncan, quit shaking me!" Double D cried out.

"But why is she getting bigger?!" Duncan asked.

"If you stop shaking me, maybe I can tell you!" Double D told him.

Duncan then let go of Double D with a nervous look on his face.

"She's clearly thinking of something that was repressive and coming back to haunt her while we press on to save Cindy." Double D then explained, logically.

Duncan looked at Alexandra who indeed was getting bigger.

"Alexandra..." Double D called.

"Shh... Give her a moment." Double D advised.

Kala frowned, but nodded, following after her best friend.

"I know it's tough, but it'll be okay, just let her do what she needs to do." Double D said.

"You're right, Double D..." Kala sighed. "I just hope it doesn't get too crazy."

"Me too, me too." Double D nodded.

Everyone felt bad for the hulking teenager. Alexandra glared straight as she stomped off as they went to go and find Cindy so that they could bring her back home.

"Hey, wait a minute, you don't even know where she took Cindy!" Duncan called out to Alexandra.

Alexandra just ignored him as she put her ear to the walls and she seemed to hear Cindy breathing.


	13. The Rise of Alison Kunz

Cindy was on ground, tied up. Underneath her was the circle with the star symbol, she saw the figure climbing the stairs with their cloak wrapped around them.

"You will feel nothing after the ritual is over, then I will get those two next." The figure told Cindy.

"This isn't how I wanted to die." Cindy replied.

"Tough!" The figure replied before storming off. "Now, you stay here while I nab those two."

Cindy bowed her head as she looked a bit depressed. "Oh... Man... What a life I'm leading..." she sighed to herself. "Perhaps this wouldn't have happened if I was a normal little girl... Maybe I should've moved into a town where nothing goes on... I must've done something horrible in a past life to warrant this torturous new life... I just hope that the others are okay, and they don't have to suffer all because of me," she then heard a rumbling sound which made her look curious and Alexandra bust through the wall with a growl which made her smile. "Alexandra!"

Alexandra looked around and came to her to help her out.

"Hi, Alexandra," Cindy said as she was hugged onto Alexandra's back. "Are you okay? What about the others?"

"They coming." Alexandra replied.

"We need to get out of here," Cindy told her. "This crazy person wants to sacrifice me and two other people so that she can bring back her friends."

"Alexandra know... They tell and others about it." Alexandra told Cindy.

"The others are here too?" Cindy asked.

"Worried about Cindy like Alexandra was." Alexandra replied.

Cindy smiled and felt touched as the others really did care about her.

"Cindy hurt?" Alexandra asked.

"Not too terribly," Cindy replied. "I just want this to be over."

"It will," Alexandra said. "Crazy Lady will be stopped."

"Thank you." Cindy replied.

Alexandra soon came back to the others to bring out Cindy to them.

"Oh, thank Heavens, Cindy, you're okay." Double D said in relief.

Kala went over to Cindy, hugging her.

"I missed you guys." Cindy smiled in the hug.

"Oh, Cindy, we were so worried..." Kala said.

"Ah, no big," Cindy replied. "I just feel bad for those people that crazy lady is after. By the way... Who is she after?" she then asked.

"Us." Dash and Dot told her.

"You?" Cindy frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry, you guys."

"I guess we deserve it..." Dot sniffled. "Who'd miss us anyway?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Dot," Cindy said. "You and Dash are charming and delightful."

"Really?" Dot asked.

"Yes, everyone talks about you, and thinks that you guys are better than the P-Pals." Cindy nodded.

"Better than the P-Pals?" Dot asked. "Us?"

"You're just being nice." Dash said.

"No, I'm not," Cindy said. "You two are amazing. We should all be friends."

Dot sniffed and smiled, then ran over to Cindy, giving her a hug.

"Aw... Come here..." Cindy smiled back to the younger girl, giving her a small hug back.

"How sentimental..." A voice droned.

Everyone then turned around to see that the figure had come back, looking dark and sinister.

"So, we meet at last..." Abby glared. "...Whoever you are."

Alexandra growled, looking angrier than usual.

"You did it now," Cindy smirked. "You made her mad."

"Yeah, well, guess what?" The figure replied before shooting Alexandra with a dart.

Alexandra let out a small yelp and she soon fell over and passed out, making the room shake a bit, and she seemed to shrink back down to normal size despite not calming down or Hulking Down. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Okay, as Bender would say in a situation like this... We're boned." Cindy said.

"What have you done with our friend?!" Duncan glared, shaking his fist.

"Getting her out of the way... Like you all..." The figure replied before pointing to Dash and Dot. "You can all leave, I just want them."

"Forget it, they are our friends, you gotta get through us first!" Cindy retorted.

"Have it your way..." The figure glared before removing her cloak to reveal herself. "Might as well clear the elephant out of the room since we're gonna be stuck with each other for a while."

Everyone gasped as there was a woman with brunette hair, wearing a purple bodysuit.

"It's... Uh... I have no idea who that is." Cindy said.

"Alison Kunz." Dash informed.

"Yeah... Her." Cindy said.

"Hello, children." Alison glared at Dot and Dash.

"Who is she?" Cindy asked.

"It's a long story." Double D replied.

"Right..." Cindy replied.

"Everything was just fine in PBS Town... Then you Green Beans came along." Alison glared at the siblings.

"Everyone didn't like the way that you guys were running this town, so they wanted us to be the mascots." Dash glared back.

"Wait, what?!" Cindy's eyes widened.

"Like we said, Cin, a long story." Duncan said.

"That's not even in my guidebook." Cindy then said, taking out her book she got from the library.

"It's classified information," Dot said. "Nobody knows about it except for you guys."

"My friends are dead now because of you two!" Alison scowled.

"We had nothing to do with that!" Dash replied.

"SUFFER!" Alison roared.

"I'm gonna try to wake Alexandra up." Cindy decided.

"Good idea," Double D replied. "We'll protect Dash and Dot."

Cindy went over to the hulking teenage girl and then pulled the dart off of her. "Come on, Alexandra, we need you!" she then told the older girl.

Alexandra didn't seem to answer while Cindy tried to wake her up.

"Give it up, it's hopeless." Alison said.

"Maybe in the waking world... But not in the Dream Realm." Cindy said before she quickly took out a magical dream-catcher.

"Huh?" Alison blinked.

"Take me to Alexandra's dream." Cindy told the dream-catcher.

Alison soon grabbed Cindy, but the girl was knocked out and unresponsive. "WAKE UP, YOU BRAT!"

"I'm afraid you can't wake her up that way," Abby said. "Once Cindy is in the Dream Realm, only she can get herself out. You can't hurt her anymore."

"Her grandmother made the perfect spell to make sure nothing bad happens to Cindy during that." Duncan added with a small smirk.

"She's really grown up..." Shadow Wolf whispered about Cindy.

"Sure is," Duncan added. "I'm so proud of her."

Ed was crying and even hugged Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf just glanced at Ed, but didn't do or say anything.

* * *

Cindy soon walked down a long, long hallway which had several doors and she ran into a man with a flowing robe who looked back at her. "Oh! Mr. Sandman." she then said.

"Ah, hello, Cindy," The Sandman replied. "You're here a bit early."

"I need to see Alexandra, it's very important." Cindy told him.

"Sure thing, kid." The Sandman replied.

"Thanks." Cindy said.

The Sandman soon let her get to work.

Cindy walked for a while and soon came to the door with Alexandra's name on it and opened it. "Here goes nothing..." she then took a deep breath and went inside.

* * *

Alexandra appeared to be dreaming of herself in her childhood home of when she lived with both of her parents and of course, Alexander.

"This must be before the military got her mother." Cindy guessed.

Alexandra looked over to Cindy.

"Um... Hello, Alexandra." Cindy said.

"Oh, Cindy, isn't this a nice dream?" Alexandra asked. "Maybe it's better this way that the gamma radiation was fused out of me."

"Fused out of you?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, that Alison girl drained my abilities, and now I can live a normal life, and now my mom won't be taken away from me," Alexandra said. "Isn't that nice?"

"Alexandra, this is a dream, none of this is happening." Cindy told her.

"What?" Alexandra asked.

"It's just a dream," Cindy said. "I don't know what Alison did to you, but you have to wake up and Hulk Out."

"I can't," Alexandra said. "I don't feel the radiation in my blood anymore."

"That's because you don't believe that," Cindy told her. "You don't, but I know you do, our friends are in trouble. They are counting on you, they believe in you. Dash and Dot believe in you, and I believe in you too."

"No, Cindy, you don't understand, I really can't feel the gamma radiation inside of me," Alexandra said. "I know it might sound like doubt, but... I feel like it's been drained out of my body somehow."

"Our friends are in danger!" Cindy replied. "Even Dash and Dot's lives are on the line!"

Alexandra turned around and didn't say anything.

"Alexandra, you have to help." Cindy said.

"Are you not listening to me?" Alexandra asked. "I DON'T HAVE POWERS! I'm just remembering how my life was before I even knew about them! Before my mother had to be taken away from me!"

A rumbling sound was heard which made Alexandra gasp.

"No! Mom!" Alexandra cried out.

"That's right, men, grab the She-Hulk." General Ross commanded.

"So that's how it happened," Cindy frowned. "Poor Alexandra."

Alexandra sighed as that had happened.

"Oh, Alexandra, I'm so sorry..." Cindy said.

"I miss my mom a lot, but I can't see her..." Alexandra said. "Can you imagine not seeing your mother for eleven years?"

"It would be terrible," Cindy replied. "I love my mom."

"Ross!" Alexandra soon growled. "I want to destroy him! It's all his fault!"

"Then why don't you wake up and Hulk Out?" Cindy asked.

Alexandra gave her a look. "I've... Been... TRYING!" she then roared.

"So, wait, she really drained you of your powers?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know how she did it with a simple blow dart, but yeah," Alexandra replied. "I don't know what to do or how to even wake up."

"Hmm... Grandma told me about this whenever a situation gets too risky," Cindy replied. "Are you up for it?"

"Anything to protect my friends." Alexandra said.

Cindy nodded as the dream now changed into a lab where Alexandra is strapped to the table in front of her was a gamma ray.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm positive," Cindy replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let it rip." Alexandra nodded.

"No, Miss Cabot, I expect you to DIE!" Cindy laughed.

"...What?" Alexandra asked.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cindy replied as she took the gamma ray to shoot it. "Couldn't resist making a James Bond reference. You might feel a slight pinch in the waking world." she then warned.

"I'm ready, just do it." Alexandra told her.

"All right..." Cindy replied. "Here goes."

Alexandra squeezed her eyes shut and Cindy soon zapped the teenage girl with the gamma ray. The teenage girl gritted her teeth as sweat dripped down her forehead as the gamma cells came back into her body. Cindy kept going until she was done.

"Uh... How do I wake up?" Alexandra asked.

"True love's kiss." Cindy smirked a bit.

"No, seriously." Alexandra deadpanned from that.

"Just imagine nothing, then you'll wake up," Cindy instructed before she used her dream-catcher to go back into the real world. "But let me get out of here first."

Alexandra nodded and tried to do what she could.

* * *

Cindy soon woke up in her own body and stood up, yawning and stretching. "I hope that that worked." she then said before she then looked over at Alexandra, but her eyes were now green which made Cindy grin.

"What did you do to her?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Had to give her a little motivation." Cindy replied.

"Impressive." Shadow Wolf approved.

"Thanks... Wow, I can't believe that you complimented me." Cindy replied.

"Don't get used to it, kid." Shadow Wolf said.

Alison had Dash and Dot tied up on the ground with evil grin. "Now... Let the ritual begin!" she then proclaimed.

"Freeze, sister, you're not doing anything to them!" Cindy glared. "Not on my watch!"

"You think that you can stop me?!" Alison replied.

"Who said that I would do it?" Cindy gave a smug look.

A growling sound was heard which concerned Alison. "What was that?!"

"Here we go." Cindy whispered to herself.

Alexandra soon woke up and threw down the dart in the middle of the floor. She soon let out a very loud roar which echoed throughout the cavern and seemed to even go throughout PBS Town.

Martha whimpered and whined as she thought she heard something while sleeping with Helen and the others who were sleeping over.

"That's impossible!" Alison gasped as she backed up in fear. "This shouldn't happen! No, no, it cannot be!"

Alexandra soon grabbed a hold of Alison, grabbing her like a doll, and soon roared loudly, blowing the woman's hair back.

"This is impossible!" Alison's eyes widened. "I defeated you! Everyone saw it!"

"Yeah, well, mean lady thought wrong." Alexandra glared.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Alison asked nervously.

Alexandra threw her to the wall and raised her arms up. Everyone got down as they knew what she was going to do.

"Uh... Where are you guys?" Cindy asked.

"Butler! Here!" Shadow Wolf called out.

Cindy looked over and went to hide with them. "All right, Alexandra, let it all out!" she then said as she put on a helmet.

Alexandra nodded and soon slammed her fists onto the ground. "ALEXANDRA, SMASH!"

"Uh-oh." Alison muttered.

Alexandra snarled to Alison. Alison soon tried to get up, stumbling slightly and tried to run only for Alexandra to chase her.

"Hm... We should tell Mazinsky about this later." Shadow Wolf said to the Volcano Twins who nodded in agreement with her.

"I just hope that she doesn't get mad." Kala replied.

"She'll understand." Shadow Wolf reassured.

"I hope you're right then." Kala replied.

"Aren't I always?" Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Uh, should we change back to normal?" Arceus wondered.

"Not yet." Shadow Wolf told her.

Duncan and Abby went over and untied Dash and Dot.

"Thank you." Dash said.

The cavern started to rumble and rocks were coming down.

"The place is collapsing! We gotta get out of here!" Dot gasped.

"Good idea!" Cindy replied.

"Everyone gather, I'll get you out of here." Shadow Wolf told the others.

"You better do what she says." Cindy told Dot and Dash.

Kala went over to the hulking teenage girl and grabbed her hand. "Alexandra, we gotta get out of here." She then said.

"Now?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah, come on, this place is coming down!" Kala told her before running with her to the exit.

"NO! NO! **NOOOOOO!** " Alison cried out. "My plans have been ruined by those meddling kids! I'm sorry, guys, I failed to bring you back," she then told the carving of the P-Pals. "It looks like I'll be joining you as well."

The cavern soon came crumbling down and it broke down with Alison with it.

"Everyone here?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Yeah, get us out of here!" Cindy replied.

"All right, come on then." Shadow Wolf said before a giant shadow ball absorbed them all.

* * *

They were all suddenly taken and they were soon teleported out of the cavern and back outside, safe and sound. The shadow ball dissolved and everyone came out of it and looked at the cavern.

"At least she's with her friends now." Kala commented.

"I feel bad for her." Dot frowned.

"Yeah... It is kinda sad when you think about it." Dash agreed as he comforted his little sister.

"But now, I think she's finally found peace." Double D said.

"You're right. What do you think Shadow Wolf?" Cindy commented before looking around. "Shadow Wolf?"

Everyone looked around to find her vanished like Batman does.

"Where'd she go?" Dot wondered.

"It's normal," Cindy replied. "She's the goddaughter of The Dark Knight."

"Hm... I see..." Dot replied. "I mean, it's not like we have our own superhero thing going on with WordGirl and when Maya, Chrissy, and Maggie wanna be the Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters."

Alexandra hovered over Dash and Dot, making them yelp.

"Uh, hi?" Dash blinked.

Alexandra soon took some deep breaths and began to count to ten so that she could turn back to normal.

"Thank you." Dot smiled as she took the teenage girl's hand.

"Green kids not scared?" Alexandra asked.

"Surprised at first, but I want to be your friend." Dot said.

Alexandra soon went back to normal. "I would like to be friends too..." she then said.

Duncan sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Duncan, are you crying?" Cindy asked.

"No, I got something in my eye." Duncan replied.

"I hope you guys promise to not ever tell anybody about this." Dash said.

"We won't, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about what we can do." Double D replied.

"We won't." Dash vowed.

Dot looked up to see a figure hiding in the shadows, but when she blinked, it was gone. She then rubbed her eyes before shrugging.

"Thanks, Dot and Dash," Cindy said. "We'll be sure to keep in touch."

"Come on, guys, it's late," Kala said. "Shall we?"

"Okay." Cindy nodded in agreement.

They soon went to get going after a big night out and Dash decided to bring Dot home.

"Goodbye, Alison." Dot whispered as it was a bittersweet moment.


	14. Friends on the Other Side

Shadow Wolf came back after the others went back home, she looked at the destroyed cavern. Alison appeared to be crushed to death as she wasn't moving or breathing.

"I should leave you here after what you did, but I won't since I almost feel bad for you," Shadow Wolf spoke. "Almost."

Everyone soon left as Shadow Wolf began to help out Alison despite everything she had done terribly wrong. Alison didn't say anything since she couldn't.

Shadow Wolf then cleaned Alison up a bit from the rubble. "She's lucky that I'm doing this." she mumbled to herself.

The scene seemed to change into another dimension.

"Aunt Arella? It's me..." Shadow Wolf called as she carried Alison's lifeless body.

"Jo? Come over here." A woman's voice replied.

Shadow Wolf then went over to her aunt.

"Dear... What is it?" Arella asked once the jockette came over.

"This woman is dying..." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Ah, yes... Alison from PBS Town... You want to help her after what she did?" Arella asked, a bit surprised to her niece.

"I just want her to be with her friends." Shadow Wolf said.

"I'll try to see what I can do... Bring her here." Arella instructed.

"All right, just take her so that she can be in peace." Shadow Wolf said.

"All right, dear." Arella replied.

Alison was soon laid down.

Arella put her hand on Alison's forehead with soon began to glow as Arella's eyes were also glowing a pure white color. "Dear, I need your help too." she then told her niece.

"All right." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Come closer." Arella said.

Shadow Wolf soon turned into her civilian identity and soon came towards Alison, putting her hand on the woman's forehead with her hand next to her aunt's.

"Now, this might pinch a little..." Arella warned.

"What?" Jo asked before she soon felt something and her eyes turned all white and she suddenly yelled out, feeling a sharp sting. " **YOOOOW!** "

"You will get used to that, my dear." Arella replied.

"What is that?" Jo asked.

"Those are the holy spirits," Arella replied. "Angels from Heaven."

"Whoa..." Jo muttered.

"Now she will be at peace." Arella informed.

"Will she wake up?" Jo asked her aunt.

"Her soul will be, but her body will vanish." Arella replied.

Alison's soul then came out of her body and went with the holy angels from Heaven. Her body also vanished in thin air.

"Now she can be in peace?" Jo asked.

"Yes, she will." Arella nodded.

"Thanks, Aunt Arella." Jo said.

"Before you go... Tell me," Arella told her niece. "How's Raven?"

"She's doing all right, but she really misses you." Jo said.

"I miss her too..." Arella replied. "I really wish we could be together again... Tell her I'm very sorry."

"I will..." Jo told her aunt. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Be careful, dear." Arella wished.

"You don't have to worry about me," Jo told her aunt. "I'll say hi to her and Robin for you."

"Ah... Yes..." Arella replied. "The Boy Wonder."

"Those two make a cute couple." Jo had to admit.

"As long as he makes her happy," Arella said. "Tell her that I love her, will you?"

"I will." Jo promised.

"Thank you, Jo..." Arella replied. "Or shall I say 'Shadow Wolf'?"

"Heh..." Jo hid a small chuckle. "I'll see you later, Aunt Arella."

"Much later." Arella said before she waved and Jo was sent back into PBS Town after visiting Azarath.

Jo soon took a look around. "I better get out of here before someone sees me." she told herself as she then disappeared into the shadows before anyone could see her.

* * *

In the alley, a pink portal was there, and out came Jackie, Matt, Inez, Henry, and Eddy.

"Thanks for helping us stop Hacker." Matt said.

"Uh, hey, no problem," Eddy replied. "You guys gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah, it's all right," Inez said. "We've faced Hacker many times as it is. This was nothing, but it was really interesting having you guys along."

"But I doubt it will be the last time we see him or his nephew." Jackie added.

"I've never seen Hacker scared before, except for maybe around ghosts." Matt commented.

"Ghosts, huh?" Eddy asked, trying not to laugh.

"You'd be surprised." Inez smirked.

"Isn't that funny?" Eddy asked as he nudged Henry.

"I guess," Henry shrugged. "I'm just glad you're not hurt, Inez."

"I'm just glad that you came in time." Inez said to them.

"And don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Jackie added.

"Thank you." Henry replied.

"No problem, man," Matt said. "This was fun."

"Yeah... It kind of was." Henry gave a small smile.

"Well, see you guys later, and thank you." Inez said.

"No problem." Henry replied.

The Cyber Squad left to go home and get some sleep.

"We better get going too, Eddy, the others might get worried," Henry suggested, only to get no answer. "Eddy? Eddy!" He turned around to find Eddy sleeping against the wall. Henry rolled his eyes and soon picked up Eddy to bring him back to the others while the Cyber Squad went home on their own.

Everyone then turned in for the night as today was a rather long day for them.


	15. A Dark and Stormy Day

The next day came, but it wasn't sunny, it appeared to be a dark and stormy day.

"Gosh, look how the weather is now," Cindy commented as she looked out the window. "I guess it's not always sunny in PBS Town. Heh... That's kinda funny now that you mention it."

"Must be a serious dark and gloomy day." Double D commented.

"Still kind of odd to see such a happy and carefree world subjected to the darkness like this." Cindy replied.

"You guys act like you've never been around a thunderstorm before," Eddy said to them. "Everyone gets thunderstorms."

"I wish I had gills." Ed smiled.

"We're just saying that it's usually bright and sunny in PBS Town, haven't you noticed that during your visit, Eddy?" Cindy replied.

"I guess you got a point." Eddy shrugged.

"Maybe after what happened yesterday, the angels are weeping." Double D suggested.

"Could be?" Cindy replied.

"You okay, Jo?" Justine asked.

"Yeah... Just a little wore out... Long day yesterday." Jo said as she lay against the shy beauty who sat next to her on the couch.

"I can understand, and it's okay," Justine replied. "You can just rest for the day."

"Thanks... I think I'm gonna need it." Jo said to her.

"I'll help in any way that I can." Justine soothed.

"Thanks, Babe. What would I do without you?" Jo asked.

"Probably compete with Brick MacArthur every ten seconds." Justine teased.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jo replied.

Eddy and Duncan were arm-wrestling on the table until Duncan had Eddy's arm on the table.

"Oh, yeah, I win again!" Duncan beamed. "I am the arm-wrestling champion! So, what's next?"

"I am." Alexandra volunteered.

"Aren't you worried that you might break a nail?" Duncan smirked.

"Are you worried I might sprain your arm so you're chickening out by mocking me with your own fear?" Alexandra retorted.

"She's got you there." Cindy commented.

"Who asked you?!" Duncan replied. "Just say go!"

"Ready... Set... Go!" Cindy told Alexandra and Duncan.

Alexandra grabbed Duncan's arm and they began while she gave a straight face and he grinned darkly, thinking he was going to win easily.

"Don't feel bad by the way, lots of girls lose to boys." Duncan said.

"You're lucky Jo's asleep right now." Justine told him as Jo didn't hear that for once.

"Well, you're gonna lose to this girl!" Alexandra told Duncan.

"You got this, Alexandra!" Cindy cheered. "Show him who's boss!"

"Please, like I'm gonna lose to a spoiled rich girl." Duncan smirked to Alexandra.

"Didn't you lose to Dakota Milton last week after an incident at The Mall?" Ed asked.

"Shut up, Ed." Duncan muttered with a glance.

Ed simply just laughed. Duncan rolled his eyes as he continued to attempt to arm-wrestle Alexandra.

"And don't worry, Alexandra... We'll find your mother." Cindy whispered as she remembered the girl's dream.

"Do you want to give up, Duncan?" Alexandra asked.

"No." Duncan replied.

"All right, I can do this all day." Alexandra replied.

"So, how's Josie and Alan?" Duncan smirked. "It must be killing you that Josie has Alan."

"I don't need Alan, I have Henry," Alexandra told him. "Besides, didn't you used to date Courtney Garcia?"

"Used to, but now I have Dusk." Duncan said.

"Well, there you go, I have Henry, so there." Alexandra replied.

"Come on, Duncan, what are you doing? Beat her!" Eddy called out.

"I'm trying!" Duncan replied.

Alexandra yawned with her free hand.

"You're cheating, aren't you?" Duncan glared at her.

"How am I cheating?" Alexandra smirked. "I'm not using my strength."

"You're so cheating!" Duncan glared. "Guys, back me up!"

"She's not cheating, Duncan." Abby said as she filed her nails in the background.

"Cindy?" Duncan called.

"I didn't see anything." Cindy shrugged.

Alexandra soon beat Duncan.

"You cheated and you know it!" Duncan glared.

"You wanna prove it?" Alexandra asked.

"Well... I... Um... You see..." Duncan stammered then.

"Exactly," Alexandra replied. "Case closed."

"But... But... But..." Duncan frowned.

"Bye now," Alexandra said as she walked off. "When are we going back home? I think I need to make a run to the grocery store. I need some Belgian Truffles."

"Mike says two more days, so we gotta make the most of it that we can over here." Cindy said.

The door rattled, making them all jump in fright.

"It's Evil Tim, coming to suck our brains out!" Ed panicked as he jumped into Justin's arms.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure it's just Mike, June, and Dee Dee back from their sleepover." Justin said as he soon dropped Ed.

* * *

The door was opened, and everyone gasped as they saw a couple of figures. It was not Mike, June, or Dee Dee.

"Oh, dear!" Double D yelped.

The figure came inside, revealing to be Sledgehammer, wearing a raincoat and carrying an umbrella. "Phew!" he then smiled. "Made it just in time."

"Sledge!" Cindy smiled in relief.

"Hey, Cin!" Sledgehammer smiled back as he came towards her, running to her, crawling up her body and then came into her hands.

Eventually, all of the other animals came inside, shaking themselves as water came out, splashing onto the others.

"Hey, I just took a shower, I don't need another one!" Eddy complained.

"Sorry." Cleo said.

"Ugh... Wet dog." Eddy grunted.

"Why, thank you, Eddy." Ed smiled.

Eddy then groaned and rolled his eyes. Cleo soon came to Jo.

"Shh," Justine told the poodle. "Jo had a big night last night, Cleo. Why don't you go warm up with Steve?"

"Uh, okay." Cleo replied before going.

Gleek then chattered before hugging the eye candy teen.

"Gleek, I've been so worried about you," Justin smiled to the monkey. "Jayna would've killed me if something had happened to you."

Gleek chattered to him.

"I know you're sorry, but you really should've said something," Justin said to him. "You and Zan are the only family Jayna has left."

Gleek frowned to that, but understood at what Justin was trying to tell him.

"It's all right, just be more careful next time," Justin said. "How about a banana for your trouble?"

Gleek smiled as that sounded very good right now.

"Here you go, buddy." Justin smiled back.

Gleek chattered and ate the banana with a smile.

"You should teach that trick to Eddy." Dee Dee giggled before Ed soon laughed with her.

Eddy pouted, folding his arms as everyone laughed. Justin smiled to the blue monkey.

"Man, it's really coming down out there." Dee Dee frowned about the storm.

"Don't worry, you guys, it'll be sunny this afternoon," Mike said. "That's what the weatherman said."

"It sure looks sad on a rainy day here." Dee Dee said.

"Yeah, it kinda does," Mike nodded in agreement before looking to Jo. "Looks like she had a rough night last night."

"She did." Justine nodded to the young tomboy.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"It's a long story." Justine bit her lip.

"She's not hurt, is she?" Mike asked.

"No, no, nothing like that, she's just had a big night last night," Justine said. "I'll tell you later."

"Mike, Eddy and I have a confession to make." Henry spoke up to the young tomboy.

"Dude, don't!" Eddy warned. "We're gonna get in so much trouble! She's gonna kill us!"

"It's better than lying to her face." Henry defended.

"Is something the matter?" Mike asked them.

Eddy then hid right behind Henry in fright.

"Mike, I know you didn't want us to use our powers or anything like that since this is a peaceful little town, but we kinda had to to help some new friends of ours," Henry told the young tomboy. "I know you didn't want us to, but we really needed to, and I hope that you understand."

"Please don't kill us!" Eddy cried out. "We're sorry, honest, we are!"

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"We ended up in Cyberspace and we had to help these kids Jackie, Matt, and Inez against their enemies, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, and Landon," Henry said. "It was getting really dangerous."

"Cyberspace, huh?" Mike asked. "I guess it's different from the one I went to with Xandir and Mystery Inc that one time."

"I'm really sorry, Mike." Henry said.

Mike let out a small sigh. "That's okay... You did what you had to do, and I admire your honesty."

"You mean, you're not mad and you're not gonna kill us?" Eddy asked as he peeked out from behind Henry.

"No, I'm glad that you told me." Mike replied.

"And don't worry," Henry said. "Jackie, Matt, and Inez won't tell anyone about what we can do."

"I hope they don't." Mike replied.

"They won't," Henry nodded. "I don't think they seem like the type to blab something like this to the whole city."

"I hope you're right," Mike said. "Thank you, Henry. I'll give you a warning since this is your first offense."

"Fair enough." Henry shrugged.

"W-What about me, Mike?" Eddy spoke up. "I was there too, I helped Cyberspace!"

"What do you mean what about you?" Mike glanced at him.

"I used my powers too." Eddy replied.

"Well, like I said, you did what you had to do, but remember, this is your warning." Mike stated.

"Phew! Thank you, Mike, thank you." Eddy replied.

"I don't see why you think you deserve special treatment," Mike said to him. "This is one of Henry's first adventures with us."

"What does that mean...?" Eddy asked.

"We're going to have a long chat about this when we get back home." Mike said.

"Aw, man." Eddy groaned.

Duncan was now pointing at Eddy, laughing. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should always listen to the boss." he then scolded.

"Duncan, no one needs any sass from you." Mike said.

Eddy snickered to that a bit.

"I'm gonna shower, rain makes me feel like a mess." Mike decided as she went to the bathroom.

"I can't believe that you told on us!" Eddy complained to Henry.

"Sorry, Eddy, but it's best that she knows," Henry replied. "Besides, Pop didn't raise me to lie."

* * *

Justine looked down to Jo, but luckily, the jockette was still asleep. "She really must've had a lot going on last night." she whispered to herself as she gently stroked Jo's dark blonde hair.

"Let's draw on her face." Duncan suggested.

"No, Duncan." Justine told him.

"You wanna wake her up and make her mad and then she chases you again?" Cindy added.

"You guys are no fun." Duncan pouted.

* * *

They talked and even watched TV together until the power went out, making it completely dark and only their eyes were showing just like in cartoons.

"Oh, my gosh, the power went out!" Cindy gasped.

"Okay, guys, calm down." Mike told them.

"Time to play outside." Dee Dee said.

"In this weather?" June replied.

"There must be a fuse box around here somewhere." Mike said as she went to look for a way to get the power back on.

"We're like in a cartoon when you can only see their eyes in the dark!" Ed smiled.

"Cindy, I know that you're scared, but that doesn't mean that you should hold my hand." Eddy said.

"But I'm not holding your hand." Cindy told him.

"Eddy, you're holding my hand." Henry said.

"Oh, sorry." Eddy replied.

"Just be lucky Numbuh 83 isn't here," Cindy told the others. "She hates the dark. It drives her crazy."

"Ooh, I know what we can do!" Ed said. "We can tell stories with each other to pass the time!"

"Ed, that is-" Cindy replied. "...Not a bad idea actually."

"As long as no one over exaggerates themselves." June added.

Everyone then glared at Eddy.

"What?" Eddy asked. "I didn't do anything."

"It's not nice to lie, Eddy." Dee Dee said.

"So, who wants to go first?" Cindy asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Ed piped up.

"Go ahead, Ed." Cindy replied.

"This should be good." Duncan muttered.

Mike soon left the room and began to explore to find a way to get the power back on while the others were busy.

"Here you go, big guy." Sledgehammer said as he pulled out a flashlight and gave it to Ed.

"Oh, boy!" Ed beamed as he took the flashlight. "You are traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. Your next stop, the Twilight Zone!"

"Just tell your story!" Eddy complained.

"It was a bright and sunny morning in Cartoon Network City... Until Evil Tim strikes the city!" Ed began.

* * *

 **Cut to Ed's story where he and his friends and girlfriend were playing basketball.**

 _"Wow, Ed, another point!" Cindy cheered. "You're great at basketball!"_

 _"You're awesome!" Dee Dee beamed, giving Ed a kiss._

 _"I love buttered toast." Ed smiled._

 _"Blah, blah, blah. Yap, yap, yap. Dribble, dribble, dribble." Double D babbled._

 _Everyone then heard a rumbling sound._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" Cindy asked._

 _"It's coming!" Ed told the others in a panic._

 _"Yappy yap yap?" Double D asked in a scared tone._

 _"What's coming?!" Duncan cried out. "Who? Who?!"_

 _"Evil Tim!" Ed told them._

 _Everyone turned over to see the ground as a green hand popped out of a grave, reaching out which made the others scream._

 _"Fear not, my friends!" Ed told them as he took out his ninja sword. "I am here to save you!"_

 _"Blah, blah, blah!" Double D cried out._

 _"I'm too handsome to die!" Eddy added._

 _Evil Tim soon came out in front of everyone. Dee Dee soon screamed before fainting._

 _"Dee Dee, my love!" Ed cried out as he picked her up in his arms. "Dee Dee, are you hurt?"_

 _"Oh, Ed, you have to save the city from Evil Tim!" Dee Dee told him. "Please... I love you, Ed!"_

 _"I love you too, Dee Dee!" Ed told her._

 _"Ed, what should we do in a situation like this?!" Jo asked._

 _"Take all women and children to the shelter!" Ed proclaimed._

 _"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Jo replied._

 _"Go, I will handle this, take good care of Dee Dee." Ed said._

 _"You got it, Big Guy." Jo said as she took Dee Dee for him and went to take everyone else to the shelter._

 _"So, Evil Tim, you're back, but not for long, as Ed will defeat you!" Ed glared to his enemy._

 _"Oh, I hope that Ed will be okay." Justine hoped._

 _Evil Tim soon jumped out, snarling as everyone else was rushed to safety._

 _"It's hero time." Ed said as he soon had his own ninja outfit and jumped in the air with his sword._

 _Evil Tim roared and went to go after Ed._

 _"Time to meet your maker!" Ed glared until he slashed Evil Tim up into pieces with his sword._

 _Some of the others turned away as this was quite graphic and Double D seemed to faint into June's open arms._

 _"Go back to where you've come from, you distasteful wicked from the other world!" Ed glared as he made Evil Tim go back to where he came from._

 _"You guys, he did it!" Henry beamed._

 _"He defeated Evil Tim!" Alexandra added._

 _"Three cheers for Ed!" Cindy proclaimed._

 _Ed smiled as everyone soon gathered around him to throw him into the air as they cheered Hip, Hip, Hooray._

 _"Ed, you did it, now here comes the big kiss!" Dee Dee smiled before kissing him on the lips which made him laugh._

 **End of Story.**

* * *

"The End." Ed smiled.

"Um, that was a nice story, Ed," Cindy replied. "Now, uh, who wants to go next?"

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" Dee Dee replied.

"Uh... Dee Dee?" Cindy asked, handing the ballerina the flashlight to go next.

"Wheee! Thank you!" Dee Dee beamed.

"This oughta be good." Duncan commented.

"It was a happy, bright, and sunny day, in our happy, bright city, with all our happy, bright friends!" Dee Dee began with a smile.

* * *

 **Cut to Dee Dee's story where everyone is happy and cheery, without a care in the world.**

 _"Hello, my bestest friends in the whole wide world!" Dee Dee smiled._

 _"Hi, Dee Dee," Cindy smiled back. "Look, I baked you some muffins!"_

 _"Thank you, Cindy!" Dee Dee beamed._

 _"It was a happy and perfect day!" Dee Dee narrated._

"Great..." The others droned, sounding bored and uninterested.

 _"It was so perfect, that even Pretty Princess from the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour showed up!" Dee Dee then narrated as her story self cheered and danced with the pink princess._

"Snoresville." Eddy's voice muttered.

 _"We all had a tea party, including my friends, and we even played dress-up!" Dee Dee continued._

"That's nice..." Duncan's voice muttered before he made it sound like he was falling asleep.

 _"And then a lightning bolt struck out!" Dee Dee continued to narrate, turning the story dark and dramatic. "It was Count Cloudy and he had teamed up with The Thunder Ponies from Pony Puff Princess: The Movie!"_

 _"It's Count Cloudy!" Mike gasped._

 _"What do we do, Dee Dee? Our city will be dark and gloomy!" Jo panicked. "I hate dark and gloomy! I like happiness and sunshine and rainbows!"_

"Oh, Dee Dee..." Justine's voice sighed, but luckily, Jo was sleeping through all of this.

 _"Everyone, we must defeat them with the power of love and friendship!" Dee Dee told the others._

"You have got to be kidding me." Abby's voice deadpanned.

 _"Dee Dee's right, we have to believe in the power of love and friendship!" Cindy told the others._

 _Count Cloudy soon led his Thunder Ponies which looked like the Pony Puff Princess characters, but they were blue with white manes and seemed to have black X's on their flanks and looked mean and angry and appeared to be boys while the Pony Puff Princess characters were pink with blonde manes with heart-shaped marks on their flanks, and were all girls, because girl cartoons._

 _"Okay, you guys, let's go!" Dee Dee told the others._

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Eddy's voice groaned.

 _The battle was surprisingly violent despite involving cartoon ponies._

 _"Then Count Cloudy was defeated from the power of love and friendship, then everyone celebrated as we all had fun playing as friends!" Dee Dee smiled. "The End!"_

 **End of Dee Dee's story.**

* * *

"Finally." Eddy muttered.

"Good job, Dee Dee... I think?" Cindy replied. "So, who's next?"

"Can we have Henry tell a story?" June suggested.

"Oh, me?" Henry replied.

"Why not?" June replied.

"Oh, um, okay, what kind of story do you want?" Henry asked the others.

"Well, since you're telling the story, it can be from your own imagination." Cindy suggested.

"Well... I dunno... I'm not very good at making up stories..." Henry shrugged.

"It can be anything." June said.

"Well, okay, here goes nothing." Henry replied.

* * *

 **Cut to Henry's story where the city is in black and white like in old detective movies.**

 _Henry was in his office, wearing a white button up-shirt with pants and shoes, a trench coat, and a fedora hat._

 _"My name is Henry Chan, I'm a detective, and I've been one for a while," Henry narrated. "I solve cases. Some are easy, some are tough."_

 _Some jazzy music played as Henry was seen behind a desk like in a film noir detective movie._

"Henry, can't your story be in color?" Eddy's voice asked.

"No, it's more serious this way." Henry told him.

"Whatever floats your boat." Eddy's voice shrugged.

"It was a normal quiet day in the office... Until a pretty dame came in to see me." Henry said as he worked behind his desk.

 _Alexandra soon came out in a strapless long dress with high-heels, in a feather boa, gloves that reached her elbows, and seemed to have a feathered hat with a mole on her right cheek. "Are you Detective Chan?" she asked._

 _"That would be me," Henry replied. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"_

 _"I need your help, and only you can fix what was broken." Alexandra said._

 _"What is it?" Henry asked._

 _Alexandra soon grabbed him and looked into his eyes. "My broken heart."_

 _"A broken heart, huh?" Henry asked._

 _"Yes..." Alexandra said. "I was once in love with a very wonderful, charming, and delightful man... But he's in love with another woman. My greed made me do the craziest things for his attention, but it's only been negative from my behavior and motivations... I just want to have love, and share it with someone wonderful!"_

 _"Well, Miss..." Henry replied._

 _"Cabot. Alexandra Cabot, but you can call me Alexandra." The dame replied._

 _"I like that name, Alexandra..." Henry replied. "I believe it means to defend and protect, which is what I would do for you if you would let me."_

 _"I would like that," Alexandra said. "I need someone special in my life."_

 _"I gotta tell you, detective work sure is lonely... Why don't you keep me company?" Henry suggested._

 _"I would like that, Detective Chan."_

 _"Please, call me Henry."_

 _"Oh, okay then," Alexandra replied. "I would like that, Henry."_

 _"Now you won't have a broken heart anymore."_

 _"Thank you."_

 **End of Henry's story.**

* * *

"Uh... The End?" Henry then said.

The others clapped to that.

"That was beautiful." Cindy said as she wiped a tear.

"Eh, not my best work, I'm not really good at making up stories, especially whenever Scooter or Mimi ask me to make one up instead of like reading to them about Sagwa." Henry shrugged.

"Still, good job." June said.

"Thanks." Henry replied.

"Who's next?" Cindy asked the others.

"I am," Eddy said. "I want to tell my story."

"Oh, boy..." A lot of the others sighed.

"Who's Sagwa?" Dee Dee asked.

"No one cares." Eddy glared as he wanted to tell his story.

"You guys never heard of Sagwa the Chinese-Siamese Cat?" Henry replied.

"No, I don't think so." Cindy said.

"Tell them after the story." Eddy replied.

"Fine, Eddy, what's your story?" Cindy asked as she could already tell where this was going to go.

"Okay, Cindy, I'll be glad to," Eddy replied. "I was walking in the city, minding my own business..."

* * *

 **Cut to Eddy's story where he was walking, wearing a suit and carried a cane like a young dapper gentleman.**

 _"Morning, Eddy, nice day, isn't it?" Cindy greeted._

 _"Why, it's my own trustful companion, Cindy Butler," Eddy smiled. "Tell me, how are the scams going?"_

 _"It's going great," Cindy replied. "I can't wait to be a great scammer just like you."_

 _"Someday you will, you're like a little sister to me," Eddy told her, patting her on the head, giving her a dime. "Here's a penny for your thoughts."_

 _"Wow, thanks, Eddy, you're the best!" Cindy beamed._

 _"I know I am," Eddy replied. "Well, see you later, Cindy."_

 _"Look, it's Eddy!" Justin pointed out._

 _"Isn't he a great friend and leader?" Justine smiled._

 _"We should all be more like Eddy." Jo agreed._

 _"Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind." Eddy said as he walked off._

 _A lot of beautiful women in bikinis appeared and came beside Eddy, giggling._

 _"Thanks, ladies, but I'm afraid my heart belongs to another." Eddy told them before coming to Frida Suarez, taking her hand._

"Aww!" Cindy smiled with Dee Dee once Eddy showed that he really did love and care about Frida.

 _"Gosh, Eddy, how did you get to be so cool?" Duncan smiled._

 _"I was born being cool," Eddy replied. "Speaking of which, Jo, I need to take your car. I'm taking Frida out on a date."_

 _"Sure, Eddy, you can keep it as a gift." Jo replied._

 _"Thanks, Jo, here's a quarter." Eddy said._

 _Jo accepted the money._

* * *

Some of the others rolled their eyes as they knew they should've expected this from Eddy.

* * *

 _"Come, my dear, the movies await." Eddy said as he took Frida by her hand like a gentleman._

 _"Man, we're so lucky to have Eddy as a best friend." Mike smiled._

 _"Indeed." Double D agreed._

 _"Have fun, Eddy!" Ed called out._

 _"You think that we can all be as great as him?" Abby asked._

 _"I'm sure we can," Henry replied. "After all, we are his friends, I mean."_

 _Eddy smiled as he was driving and kissed his girlfriend on the lips._

 **End of Eddy's story.**

* * *

"Great story if I do say so myself." Eddy said to the others.

Someone was beside him, breathing heavily, snarling, making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Cindy, can you quit breathing down my neck?" Eddy asked. "You're in my personal space."

"I'm not," Cindy said. "I'm over here by Double D."

"That was a short story too." Dee Dee said.

"I liked the part when Jo gave Eddy his car." Ed smiled to her.

"Are you two breathing down my neck?" Eddy asked them.

"Nope." Ed and Dee Dee smiled.

"Then... Who is-" Eddy was about to ask.

"Who do you think?!" Jo glared.

"Oh, crap." Eddy's eyes widened.

"Hi, Jo, did you sleep well?" Dee Dee asked the jockette with an innocent smile.

"I guess." Jo replied.

"I guess you heard my story, huh?" Eddy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Jo replied.

"What did you think of it?" Eddy asked. "I mean, it's just a story, it's not real. I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I could hear you all, remember, I'm not deaf," Jo replied. "Ballerina, don't you ever think that I love that rainbow, sunshine, and pony crap!"

"Okay, Jo." Dee Dee giggled innocently.

"It was just a story, Jo," June said. "You need to stop making a big deal out of everything."

"Whatever," Jo replied. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well, the power went out, so we're telling stories to pass the time until Mike finds a fuse box," Cindy informed. "Wanna join?"

"Meh, sure," Jo shrugged. "Nothing else to do anyway."

"Before we pass the flashlight to someone else, Henry is going to tell us about Sagwa." June said.

"Okay." Jo replied.

"Oh, you still wanna know about that?" Henry asked. 'I didn't think you'd care about my childhood memories since Eddy wanted to tell a story about how awesome he is." he then added as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we should get to know you a little better anyway." June said.

"I wasn't even paying attention to Eddy's story." Cindy added.

Eddy just pouted to that.

"My mother used to tell us this story all the time when we were little," Henry said. "Sagwa was a cat who lived in this Ancient Chinese palace, I think she said it was during the Qing dynasty, but she was part of a royal family of cats since they lived in the palace with The Emperor, his wife, and their three daughters: Ba-Do, Luk-Do, and Huang-Do. Sagwa had a brother and sister named Dongwa and Sheegwa. They basically had all kinds of misadventures."

"Whoa." Everyone else said.

"That's amazing." Cindy added.

"Did she make it all up?" Ed asked.

"No, it was a story she learned long before she met my father," Henry said. "I guess she always knew she would be a mother someday, because they say she was very beautiful and loving to all creatures great and small."

Much to everyone's shock, Eddy came over and patted Henry on the back.

"Sometimes, I see her in my dreams, and she's talking to me." Henry continued about his mother.

"I'm glad you and the others finally told Scooter about her before we thought he was going to die when we met Bruce." Alexandra said.

"I know," Henry nodded. "I'm glad he got to see her and talk with her though. Thank goodness that was just a near-death experience."

"Well, you know you can always come to us whenever you need someone," June said. "You're apart of this team."

"Thanks, guys." Henry smiled to that.

"What's taking Mike so long?" Dee Dee frowned.

"She will be okay, Dee Dee, maybe she's getting some help," Cindy replied. "Who wants to go next?"

"Yay! More story time!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Give me the flashlight," Jo demanded. "My story will be a lot better than the shrimp's!"

"My story was cool, right, guys?" Eddy asked the others.

The others gave him a deadpan look.


	16. Helping Hands

Mike soon came down to the hotel lobby. "Hey, uh, hate to bug ya, but your power's out, think you can fix it?" she then asked as she saw someone behind the front desk.

"The power went out, huh?" The stranger replied.

"Yeah, you think you can help?" Mike asked.

"All right, give me a second." The person replied.

"Take your time, I just hope my friends don't go too crazy without the power," Mike said. "Didn't realize how many stairs there were when I couldn't use the elevator."

"Yeah, the storm is bad out there," The person replied. "We haven't had a storm this bad in a long time."

"You seem pretty friendly," Mike smiled. "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't be scared, young one, I would never hurt anyone." The man said as he soon took out his own flashlight and seemed to be wearing a red sweater and had a sweet and friendly smile.

"Hey, I've heard about you," Mike said. "You're Mr. Rogers."

"That's me," The man smiled and nodded to her. "Oh, you look so much like an old friend of mine's son."

"Actually, sir, I'm a girl." Mike clarified.

"Is that right?" Mr. Rogers replied. "Seems like you kids these days change yourselves a lot."

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Mike asked.

"I never mind with children," Mr. Rogers told her. "I love all children, as long as they're not pranking me or calling me names like they have been for the last 10 years though."

"I'm Mike Mazinsky, I'm here for a couple more days," Mike said. "I'm from Cartoon Network City."

"It's nice to meet you, Mike," Mr. Rogers said. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah, my name's actually Michelene, but call me Mike." Mike replied.

"Michelene... That's a beautiful name, but I can see why you'd call yourself Mike..." Mr. Rogers said as he came to the breaker box with the young tomboy and held out a very heavy toolbox.

"You need help with that?" Mike asked since Mr. Rogers was an old man and the toolbox looked heavy.

"Oh, this? This is nothing," Mr. Rogers chuckled. "You should've seen me in the War."

"You were in a war?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I was in the Marines." Mr. Rogers nodded.

"No way..." Mike replied.

"Of course..." Mr. Rogers replied before rolling up his sleeves to show his war tattoos to the young tomboy.

"Wow... You're pretty hardcore." Mike smiled to the kind old man.

"Yes, you could say that." Mr. Rogers chuckled.

Mike smiled to him.

"Could you hold this flashlight though?" Mr. Rogers asked, holding out a flashlight.

"Sure." Mike replied as she took it and turned it on.

"Thank you, dear," Mr. Rogers said. "This shouldn't be any trouble."

Mike smiled as she seemed to enjoy hanging around Mr. Rogers. Mr. Rogers took tools from the box while Mike shined the light as he began to work on the fuse box, and in a matter of seconds, the power began to come back on.

* * *

The others looked around and cheered.

"The power's back on!" Cindy beamed.

"It's about time, maybe now we can catch a Monster Truck Show or the Tom & Jerry Slam Fest." Duncan said as he went to the couch in front of the TV.

"I don't think so," Jo said. "I wanna watch Spawn."

"Well, too bad, so sad, mutt!" Duncan replied.

" _WHAT_ DID YOU CALL ME?!" Jo glared.

"Haven't you heard TV rules?" Duncan rolled his eyes. "The person who has the remote controls the TV."

"He's got a point there." Eddy added.

"So, you gonna go back to your friends?" Mr. Rogers asked Mike.

Mike thought about it, and she could already imagine something going on, but she enjoyed his company, so she decided to stay. "Maybe later... Um... Tell me about the Marines?" she then asked.

"Well, all right!" Mr. Rogers smiled as he sat down with her, telling her stories like a surrogate grandfather.

Jo grumbled as Duncan was watching his programs

"Sorry, Jo, but you know the TV rules," Duncan replied. "You can watch your dark and gloomy show later."

Jo just rolled her eyes as Duncan put on the Tom & Jerry Slam Fest which was a marathon of Tom & Jerry cartoons which was a big sporting event like The Big Tailgate Game of Bugs Bunny vs Daffy Duck.

"I love Tom & Jerry!" Dee Dee beamed. "Jerry is so adorable!"

"His nephew Nibbles is adorable too." Cindy agreed.

"Hey, who's that blonde girl with Tom and Jerry?" Dee Dee asked, pointing to the screen to see a girl with short blonde hair with a red headband, blue eyes, a red T-Shirt with white stripes, blue jeans, and gray and blue sneakers, who was coming to the gray cat and brown mouse and smiling as she picked Jerry up in her hand before hugging Tom.

"I don't know, she could be their owner," June shrugged. "They don't have any owners... Well, except for Mammy Two-Shoes or that Clint Clobber guy."

"Say, whatever happened to Clint Clobber?" Cindy asked.

"In jail for animal abuse." Duncan said.

"Which one's Clint again?" Abby asked.

"That guy who hits on Tom all the time and basically tortures him..." Duncan said. "Even I have standards."

"Me too, Bro." Abby agreed.

"Good, that guy deserves to rot in jail," Cindy replied. "Just like Trent's Aunt Sophie's ex-boyfriend who abused animals too!"

Everyone then looked at her.

"Sorry, I just hate animal abuse," Cindy told them. "I'd go crazy if someone tried to mess with Sledge."

"It's very wrong..." Sledgehammer agreed as he came out from her hair. "It isn't funny. Oh, well, if I do get hurt, at least someone nice and beautiful like Sarah McLachlan will take care of me."

"That commercial always makes Dexter cry." Dee Dee commented.

"And Eddy." Ed added.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy sniffled.

Cindy then handed Eddy a tissue. Eddy took it anyway.

"You know, I like it when guys cry, Eddy," Cindy said. "It shows that they're human... Well, technically we're all not human with our powers, but you know what I mean."

"It's just so... Sad!" Eddy replied.

Cindy patted his back in comfort as he cried.

"I'm going to my room." Jo said softly as she headed off to her room in the hotel.

"Does she _even_ cry?" Duncan asked about Jo.

"Yes, she does," June said. "She shows emotions sometimes too."

"Everyone does in their own way." Dee Dee added, having a rare wise moment.

"Even _Mandy_?!" Duncan asked.

"Even Mandy." Cindy nodded.

* * *

Mike eventually came back after a while as everyone watched the Tom & Jerry marathon.

"Hey, Mike, care to join us?" Cindy invited.

"In a minute," Mike replied. "Say, where's Jo?"

"Dark and Mysterious went back to bed, brooding." Duncan replied.

"...What did you guys do?" Mike glanced to them slightly.

"We didn't do anything." Cindy said.

"I think she's just mad because I grabbed the remote first." Duncan added.

Mike rolled her eyes to that before looking back. "Well, guys, we're going home the day after tomorrow, I think we should chill out today and maybe do something all together tomorrow before we go back home." she then suggested.

"That's a good idea." Cindy agreed.

"Of course it is, I came up with it." Mike teased.'

Cindy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Jerry's winning so far." Duncan told Mike.

"I'm not surprised." Mike replied as she came to watch the marathon with them.

"Oh, this is my favorite episode when Jerry's Uncle Pecos comes to visit." Cindy said.

"Surprised _you_ like that one since he hurts Tom for no reason." Mike commented.

"It's just funny the way his guitar string breaks, and he uses Tom's whiskers as guitar strings," Cindy replied. "That's pretty funny."

Mike shrugged as everyone had different tastes after all as they continued to watch the marathon.

"I'll make us some snacks." Justine suggested.

"Good hungry," Duncan replied. "Make us something good, wifey."

Justin glared and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What did I do?" Duncan complained.

"Being sexist to my little sister." Justin glared.

"Thanks, Justin." Justine smiled about the defense.

"It was a joke." Duncan said as he rubbed his head.

"Not a very funny one..." Justine replied. "That's what got Ezekiel in a lot of trouble. At least before he started dating Beth."

"Beth and Ezekiel? I never would've guessed." Cindy commented.

"I can see that," Eddy replied. "They were both raised on a farm."

"I guess that's true." Cindy said.

Henry got up and walked away from the living room.

"Is something the matter?" Alexandra asked him.

"No, I just have to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Henry said.

"Okay." Alexandra replied.

* * *

Henry soon walked off as the others continued to watch the Tom & Jerry marathon. "Maybe she'll do this for me, here goes nothing." he whispered to himself before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Jo's voice asked.

"It's Henry. I want to talk to you about something." Henry replied.

"Is anyone with you?" Jo's voice replied.

"No." Henry replied.

"...All right, come on in." Jo replied.

Henry then came in the room and shut the door behind him, knowing that Jo would want some privacy.

"What's up?" Jo asked.

"I need your help with something," Henry said. "I would ask Cindy, but I don't want to interrupt her."

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"I want to see my mom, face-to-face." Henry said.

"What do you think I am, some kind of medium?" Jo replied.

"Mike told me that you could do it," Henry said. "Please? I'll owe you big time if you do this for me."

"How bad do you wanna see her?" Jo asked.

Henry looked like a sad puppy dog from that question to answer it.

"Okay, I'll do it," Jo replied. "Stop doing that. Autumn does that to me all the time!"

"Thanks, you're the best." Henry said.

"I wouldn't say that," Jo replied. "I-"

Henry went over and give her a hug. Jo blinked in the hug, but put up with it before pushing him off.

"Sorry, I had to." Henry said.

"It's fine, just don't get used to it, alright?" Jo warned.

"Sorry." Henry said.

The jockette shut the window and pulled the curtain down, and even locked the door. "Okay, ready?" Jo then asked.

"Yes." Henry nodded.

"Okay, lie down on the bed and close your eyes." Jo said.

Henry nodded before he soon did as he was told. Jo waved her hands in front of his closed eyes to make sure he was secure, and then took out a book that Raven gave to her after one of their adventures together. Henry looked excited about seeing his mother face-to-face, but this time, it wouldn't be a dream. Jo soon cracked open the book and recited an ancient spell and Henry's body began to glow at first. Henry kept his eyes closed as he laid down, not moving like he was supposed to.

"Have fun." Jo told him.

"Thanks." Henry replied.

Suddenly, there was a bright white light.


	17. Mother Knows Best

Soon enough, we are shown a white background with fluffy white clouds and Henry's clothes were now all white. There appeared to be a strange creature which looked like a short-legged squirrel, elephant, cat, hippopotamus tetra-morph with an extendable, reptile-like tongue.

"Surely you know me or believe in me... If not, that's okay, I won't think any less of you." The being told Henry.

"I know that voice anywhere..." Henry's eyes widened. "Mama?"

"What? I'm not your mother, but I am technically your father." The being said to Henry.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Henry replied.

"I suppose it's an honest mistake, I can take you to your mother though, I've been expecting you though." The being said.

"...Who are you?" Henry asked.

"...I'm the one," The being told Henry. "Creator of the heaven and the earth. The alpha and the omega. Henry Chan, I am God."

"Holy, moly!" Henry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You said you wished to see your mother?" God asked.

"Yes," Henry nodded. "Mei Chan."

"All right, come this way." God said as he led the way for Henry.

There was a young woman with long black hair.

"Mama..." Henry whispered.

The woman turned over.

"Mei, you have a visitor, I shall leave you two alone." God said as he soon walked off.

"Henry? Is that you?" Mei asked.

"Yes, Mama, it's me." Henry replied.

"Come over here, and give me a hug, I haven't seen you since you were a kid." Mei said.

The two soon ran to each other, and the mother and son hugged each other after six, long years.

"I missed you so much, Mama." Henry smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Believe me, I've missed you more than words can say," Mei replied. "All of you."

"We've all missed you, Mama." Henry said to her.

"Look at how big you are," Mei replied. "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen." Henry replied.

"I see... Now, why have you come?" Mei asked. "I'm just curious, as it isn't always often people are able to visit Heaven unless they are a deity."

"I just wanted to see you face-to-face and not be just a dream," Henry told his mother. "I actually want to talk to you."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Mei asked.

"No... I just wanted to see you..." Henry replied.

"I'm flattered... Let's have a chat then." Mei soon allowed.

"I want to get this off my chest," Henry sighed. "Mom, you wouldn't think any less of me if I showed you something, would you?"

"Is something the matter, my son?" Mei asked, curiously.

"It's a bit of a long story." Henry said.

"What is it, honey?" Mei replied.

"Please, don't hate me." Henry said before his eyes turned green and he turned into his Hulk form since he could control his transformation now.

"Oh, my." Mei looked surprised at first.

"Well, now you know." Henry said to his mother.

"My baby is a hero." Mei replied as she then walked over to hug her oldest son.

"I just thought you'd ought to know, especially since that time with Alexandra." Henry said as he hugged his mother right back.

"How did you end up this way?" Mei asked.

"Gamma radiation." Henry replied.

"So I see." Mei nodded as she listened to what Henry was telling her.

"But thanks to Dr. Banner, Alexandra and I can control it." Henry said.

"So I see..." Mei replied. "Thank you for telling me, Henry."

"And thank you for accepting this, Mama." Henry nodded.

"How couldn't I accept one of my babies?" Mei smiled.

"And I've been taking care of my siblings like I said I would." Henry smiled back.

"I know you've been, and you've been a great big brother for your little brothers and sisters." Mei replied.

"I'm just wondering... Why does God look like that?" Henry asked.

"God has many forms, a lot of people, especially from South Park, see him like that." Mei told him.

"Oh, I see," Henry nodded until his body started to glow, meaning it was time to return back to Earth. "Mama, I have to go."

"I know, baby. I will always be with you in your heart, your father's heart, and your siblings' hearts." Mei replied.

Henry went over and hugged his mother on last time with tears in his eyes. "Wǒ ài nǐ, māmā." he then whispered to her.

Mei then hugged him back and even kissed his cheek before whispering back to him. "Wǒ ài nǐ, wǒ de érzi."

Henry was still lying on the bed and had tears in his eyes now as his soul came back into his body while Jo waited for him to come back.

* * *

Henry slowly woke up, still having tears in his eyes. He looked around to find that he was in one of the hotel beds.

Jo was looking through the book to pass the time as she waited for Henry to come back so they could go back to the others. "Awesome, there's one to control people's minds," she then chuckled as she found a dark spell. "I should save that one for later."

Henry soon sat up.

"Ah, you're back." Jo said to him.

Henry didn't say anything to her.

"Did you have a good time?" Jo asked him.

Henry looked over at the jockette with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"All right, let's get back to the others then." Jo said as she put the book away for right now.

"Okay." Henry said softly.

"Hey, dude?" Jo called.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here."

Henry went over to her and hugged the jockette.

"I know it's hard sometimes," Jo said. "My whole life was a lie for the longest time. The people who raised me didn't even care much about me, except for maybe Sue."

"Is that your mother?" Henry asked.

"Foster mother," Jo corrected. "She was actually an old friend of my mother's, and she asked her to look after me since she couldn't do it. It was really complicated back then, but my mother was alive and well, safe at Xavier's Academy for her own safety and protection."

"Xavier Academy, huh?" Henry asked.

"Well, yeah," Jo replied. "You've heard of The X-Men, right?"

"Yeah, Stanley is a big fan of them," Henry nodded. "He doesn't stop talking about them."

"Well, that's where my mother is," Jo said. "We met her and the other X-Men. Charles Xavier is a good friend of my mother's. I hadn't seen her since I was very young until we came down there."

"Oh. Then what about your father?" Henry asked.

"He's dead," Jo sighed. "The demon hunters managed to kill him."

"Oh... Jo, I'm sorry." Henry said.

"It happens, I guess," Jo shrugged. "Bruce Wayne is more like my father anyway, I always feel that bond with him whenever I go to visit him in Gotham City."

"This all adds up," Henry replied like the detective his father was. "Batman and Shadow Wolf in Gotham City, and Shadow Wolf lives in CN City... So does that mean that you're Shadow Wolf?"

"I can't lie to the son of the great Detective Chan, but yeah, I am." Jo chuckled.

"All right... I won't tell anyone." Henry promised.

"Seriously, don't," Jo replied. "It's called a secret identity for a reason."

"As long as you don't tell the city what I am?" Henry replied.

"Pfft! You think that I would tell them?" Jo scoffed. "Who do you think I am, Sarah?"

"No, but seriously, thank you for helping me," Henry said. "You're not that bad of a person."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome once you get to know me." Jo smirked.

"You forgot humble." Henry smirked playfully to that.

"Hey!" Jo glared.

"What? I'm trying to help." Henry chuckled.

"Hmm..." Jo replied. "Come on, we better get to the others. Maybe we can order pizza tonight and watch a movie after all this mess we've been through this week before we go back home."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good." Henry said as he followed Jo out of the room.

* * *

Everyone soon laughed, having a good time together.

"Okay, my turn, guess who I am," Duncan said before clearing his throat. "I'm a big, green monster who likes to smash things."

"Ooh! Ooh! I got it!" Dee Dee replied. "You're the Hulk!"

"Close, but no." Duncan said.

"You're Henry!" Ed smiled.

"Yeah, good job, Ed." Duncan replied.

"Can I have a cookie now?" Ed asked.

"Um... Maybe later." Duncan said.

"Do another impression!" Dee Dee beamed.

Cindy soon ordered a pizza for all of them and decided to pay for it since she had a credit card with her.

"Do you want another impression? Okay, here goes..." Duncan replied. "'I'm a big, bad bully who beats up everyone just for the heck of it 'cuz I'm angry'!"

"Mandy?" Dee Dee guessed.

"No." Duncan said.

"Eva?" Ed guessed.

"No." Duncan said.

"Jo." Eddy stated.

"Yeah," Duncan laughed. "Man, I'm really good with impressions."

"Duncan?" Double D spoke up.

"Oh, do you want to go next, Sockhead?" Duncan asked.

"Why are we doing this?" June asked.

"It's fun." Dee Dee smiled.

"She's right," Duncan agreed. "Loosen up!"

"Big bad bully, huh?" Jo asked as she crept up behind Duncan.

"Here we go." June sighed as she knew where this was going.

"Ah, you got out of your brooding mood? Finally!" Duncan said to Jo.

"Normally, I would beat the crap out of you, but I won't." Jo replied.

"We are just making fun of people we don't like," Duncan said. "Like Sarah."

"Everyone hates Sarah." Jo replied.

"She's a bully." Dee Dee pouted.

"So does that include me then?" Jo crossed her arms suspiciously.

"Oh, no, no, of course not." Duncan replied.

"Duncan picks on everyone," Mike rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Uh-huh... I'm watching you, Punk Rock," Jo told Duncan. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Sure. Sorry, Jo." Duncan replied.

"Whatever." Jo replied.

"Okay, guys, I managed to order us each four pizzas to get toppings that everyone likes so we can all share." Cindy told them after she got off of the phone.

"Thanks, Cin," June replied. "Ya know, you never told us that you had a credit card."

"Oh, I have my ways..." Cindy said, not-so innocently.

* * *

 ** _In CN City..._**

"Hey, where did my credit card go?!" Penn glared.

* * *

 ** _Back in PBS Town..._**

"So, you guys having fun over here so far?" Mike asked the others.

"Yes, we are," Cindy said. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"I just thought we could all use a little break from the city," Mike said. "Plus, it's somewhere we haven't been before. You know how I like seeing new places."

"Yeah, like being an exchange student on an island in the middle of nowhere, we know." Cindy smirked playfully.

"Yeah, I guess I say that a lot, but I mean it." Mike smirked back.

"We should do something for you in return." Justine suggested.

"Aw, you guys don't have to do that." Mike replied.

"You're welcome." Ed smiled.

"...Uh, thanks?" Mike replied.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy muttered.

Ed just smiled and laughed.

"Any good movies on tonight?" Mike asked.

"Anyone up for Deadpool?" Abby suggested.

"I know I am." Cindy replied.

"Yeah, I'm in." Eddy agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Mike added.

"Deadpool it is then." Abby nodded as she put the movie on and everyone watched it until the pizza came.

It was a good night for everyone in PBS Town as it would come to an end very soon.


	18. Change of Plans

The next day came and everyone were packing their suitcases since they are leaving tomorrow after today.

"It's hard to believe that tonight is our last night." Cindy said.

"Any big plans tonight, Mike?" Alexandra asked.

"I thought we could see Dot and Dash," Mike said. "Maybe meet their family and hang out. They are the first people we met when we came over here after all."

"That's not a bad idea." Cindy replied.

"Thanks." Mike said.

"I just hope they're home." Cindy replied as she zipped up her suitcase.

"Me too," Mike said. "Let's head down there after breakfast."

"Sounds good, I'm pretty hungry, even after that pizza last night." Cindy said.

* * *

They soon left their room and came down to the breakfast buffet as Mr. Rogers sat behind the front desk and read his newspaper, whistling a tune to himself.

"Hey, Mr. Rogers." Mike smiled.

"Hey, kids." Mr. Rogers smiled back.

"Oh, great, it's that weird guy." Duncan said.

"Duncan..." Mike sighed as that wasn't very nice.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers, anything exciting in the paper?" Cindy asked the man.

"Something about the cavern crumbling down last night," Mr. Rogers said. "You know, that cavern had the legendary markings from the P-Pals, though you're all too young to remember or know about them, unless you're from PBS Town yourself."

"Actually, sir, we read about them in our guidebook." Double D said.

"Hm... I didn't think they'd include that in," Mr. Rogers replied. "Especially with how protective Mason and Elsie are of their children these days."

"We're gonna head down to breakfast," Mike smiled. "You wanna come?"

"No, thank you," Mr. Rogers smiled back. "I already ate."

"All right, we'll see you later then, thanks, Mr. Rogers." Mike smiled.

"Of course, have a good day, you all." Mr. Rogers smiled back.

The others walked down to breakfast as Mr. Rogers dialed a number on the phone.

"Is it almost ready? Because they're getting breakfast. Great, thanks." Mr. Rogers said before hanging up the phone.

They soon came into one room which had a breakfast buffet for the hotel guests until noon.

* * *

After they all ate breakfast, they came into the town for one last time, but surprisingly, nobody was there.

"Where is everybody?" Cindy wondered.

"No, no more adventure, I wanna relax until we go home tomorrow." Justine pouted.

"Evil Tim has gotten them!" Ed panicked.

"Ed, please..." Mike replied.

"They are not at the restaurant." Eddy said.

"Not at the school." Justin said.

"Not at the library." Double D said.

"Let's try the community center." Abby suggested.

* * *

They went over to the community center. It wasn't locked, but they went inside, it was dark. June turned on the lights and it was a party with decortations, food, music, the works..

"SURPRISE!" The Citizens of PBS Town jumped out and beamed.

"Whoa!" Mike gasped with the others.

"Hello, and welcome, Cartoon Network Citizens." A green-skinned man with balding black hair and blue eyes, in a red shirt with a white tie in blue pants and white shoes smiled as he came with a green-skinned woman with matching eyes with short black hair, an orange long-sleeved shirt, a white necklace, a black skirt, orange leggings, and black shoes came over with twin babies, a boy and a girl, in pink and blue clothes as they were held in a stroller.

"Yes, yes, welcome, it's nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you." The woman added.

"Thanks, guys, but whose idea was this?" Mike asked.

"Ours." Dash and Dot smiled.

"We also had to help with it." Dash added.

Brick and Buttercup were right behind them, smirking.

"It was my idea." Brick said.

"No, it wasn't." Buttercup glared.

"Well, it was _my_ idea to take _your_ idea." Brick smirked.

"It was my idea for your idea to take my idea!" Buttercup retorted.

"It was my idea, your idea, to-Aw, forget it!" Brick groaned.

"Ha! I win!" Buttercup smirked.

* * *

"Are you Dash and Dot's parents then?" Mike asked the green-skinned adults.

"Yes," The man smiled. "Hello, I am Mayor Mason Therrel, and this is my lovely wife, Elsie."

"Charmed," The woman also smiled. "And these are Dot and Dash's baby brother and sister: Del and Dee."

"Aw! They are so cute!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Thank you, dear." Elsie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both," Mike smiled. "Dash and Dot seem like great kids."

"The best." Mason agreed.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's boogie!" Cindy smiled to the others.

"If you can't beat them, let's show them," Eddy replied. "Let's mambo!"

* * *

Everyone soon came into the community center to join in on the party with the citizens of PBS Town as Dash had a flower out and looked towards Maya, Miguel, Maggie, Theo, Andy, and Chrissy, but looked mostly towards Maggie.

"Becky Botsford's coming later, so you better ask her to dance." Theo said to Miguel.

"Right." Miguel replied.

"And no cold feet either," Maya helped. "Do you want me to help?"

"No, no! I got it!" Miguel told her.

"It's too bad that Henry is taken." Maggie pouted.

"And Justin," Chrissy added. "If only we were a little older."

"Maybe you don't need Justin," Theo blushed to Chrissy. "Maybe the right guy for you is right under your nose?"

"I don't think I would date Maya and Miguel's cousin Tito," Chrissy said. "Don't get me wrong, he's cute, but more adorable than handsome if you know what I mean."

"No. Not Tito." Theo said.

"I would date Double D, but he's taken too," Chrissy sighed. "All of the cute guys seem to be taken."

"Not all of them," Theo said to her. "You just gotta know where to look."

"Like who?" Chrissy asked.

"Like me." Theo said.

"You?" Chrissy asked.

"Chrissy, I've liked you for a long time, and I can't hold it back any longer," Theo said. "I love you, Chrissy Lum, and I hope that you accept me."

"I don't know what to say, but... Will you dance with me?" Chrissy replied.

"All right!" Theo beamed.

Chrissy and Theo smiled to each other.

* * *

"Aw, Maya, am I gonna live happily ever after like that?" Maggie asked.

"I know you will, Maggie," Maya smiled. "You're very charming, delightful, and cute. Any boy would be lucky to have you."

"Uh, excuse me, Maggie?" Dash spoke up.

"Hey, Dash, what's up?" Maggie replied.

"Um... I picked this flower, and I thought of you..." Dash said, showing her the flower. "I know how much you like the color red."

"Oh, I do, thank you, Dash, that's so nice of you." Maggie smiled as she accepted the flower.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Dash asked her.

"Sure, oh, you're so sweet." Maggie smiled.

Everyone danced and had a great time at the party. It wasn't that bad of a vacation for everyone.

The End


End file.
